The Emperor
by Nobody'sHero98
Summary: There is a man, a great man. His greatest goal is to rule this world. Forcing it into 1500 thousand years of darkness. Now, he has these annoying children he has to fight. This man forced one of them over to the dark side as his eternal slave. Then he lost to children. We are going to help him then rule the world. I don't own anything, except for my own characters, T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

THE EMPEREOR

Chapter 1: Sad Pathetic Man

Location: Unknown,

**?:** "There is a man, a great man. He has goals, his greatest is to rule this world. Forcing it into 15 hundred years of darkness. Now, he has these annoying children he has to fight. This man forced one of them over to his dark side as his eternal slave. Then he lost to the same group kids. He's sick and dying, After he did battle with a bean named Hannibal. We are going to help him, then we will rule the world. For it is our duty..."

* * *

_Ancient China 513 AD_

_Normal POV_

_He trained the best he could until he was limp and was no longer able to move. Then he would eat his food and sleep. This man would get up to do the same thing again the next day. His hair was a spiked Black and his Eyes a light green. He wore a dark black shirt that with golden and green Armor. Though his goal was simple achieving it was another story, Chase wanted to be the greatest warrior of all time. Warriors, Demons, Monsters and even the worst of Humanity he could handle. But he wanted more, like the devil, caught up in his disgraceful pride. The prideful ones name was Chase Young. In a dense forest at night Chase spoke to someone with the same pride and arrogance he often carried on his shoulders._

_**Chase: **"Why would I be so foolish as to turn to the Heylin side? Soon I will become a Xiaolin Dragon."_

_Chase said with arrogance in his voice to Hannibal Roy Bean, as the small thing sat on the Ying-yang. That was on the tree above him. The bean looked at him with disappointment as he tried to persuade the man. Hannibal spoke with his deep chilling accent to Chase_

_**Hannibal: **"You poor, naïve fool. You'll never become a dragon; your place in history will be stolen from you."_

_Chase raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hannibal and asked._

_**Chase: **"What do you mean?"_

_**Hannibal: **"Does the Liang Dynasty Ring any bells."_

_Chase glared at the bean as Hannibal jumped down from the tree above him. Hannibal advanced toward Chase with a smile on his face._

_**Chase: **"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_**Hannibal: **"I believe that you do."_

_The Ying-Yang bird then showed Chase an image. Of a battle, several people died left and right. Blood stained the grass on which the soldiers walked. There stood Chase with a sword he wore chainmail armor and a dull silver Helmet. He fought alongside a man around his age only he had no hair and where armor similar to Chase's armor only it was all gold instead of slightly gold in some areas. The bird then flashed to another image of Chase with a woman. They sat in a Buddhist temple. She had long flowing black hair, with pale skin and blue eyes. She wore traditional blue Chinese robes. Chase wore similar robes in this image. Chase touched the women's face with one hand and brushed some dirt off of her. He gave her a loving smile then said. _

_**Chase: **"I vow to forsake all pleasures of the flesh. Until I return from the battles to be."_

_**?: **"I gave myself to you because I know you will be faithful to our love."_

_They then began to lustfully kiss each other. Chase looks at these images and is greatly disturbed as he begins to fume and his emotions take the best of him. As another image flickered. A flag of the Liang Dynasty waved in the muddy rain as Emperor Wu sat proudly onto his war horse. Looking at all the orderly soldiers who stood in formation, they all wore similar armor with chainmail and helmet. Chase stood in a front line next to the man he was fighting with in the previous vision. They both looked eager as the Emperor spoke with a twisted smile._

_**Emperor Wu: **"Mercenaries of West Liang, for your payment in the War against our enemies I hereby grant you a life without sin." _

_The soldiers of Liang cheered as Chase smirked with glee in his mind._

_There the flashbacks ended. Chase was broken and with a look of pain and sadness in his face. Hannibal chuckled to himself as he thought of how easy it was to break Chase. For he was a sad pathetic man at this point who only had skill and could talk. The Ying-Yang bird appeared with a golden pot in its talons. Hannibal then said to Chase as the darkly colorful bird dropped the pot into Chase's hands._

_**Hannibal: **"Drink the Loa Ming Lo Soup, ancient potion of the Dragon, and join me forever on the Heylin side. Partner…"_

_Chase looked at the pot with wide open eyes. His mind opened to so many possibilities. But was still wary, Hannibal watched as Chase's concussions battled._

_**Hannibal: **"Perhaps you'd like some time to think about it. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."_

_The Ying-yang bird few off with Hannibal on its back. He laughed sadistically as he flew into the night. Chase watched left with only himself and the Loa Ming Lo soup. He walked away with a sad look on his face. He walked back to the Xiaolin temple and went to his room to mediate. Chase set the pot in front of him and began to question himself. His eyes flickered and he looked like he was gonna tear to shreds the next living thing he saw. The dragon eyes on the soup glow a demonic green, Chase gasped looking at it but remained calm. Chase was weak and he knew it and after many hours he came to the conclusion that if he drank the soup he would become the world's best fighter. Lifting up the soup with a sigh of depression, he got up and walked out of his room. He walked far away from the temple into the nearby lush forest. There was a rock in which Hannibal and his bird sat on. Chase came with slight anger; the soup in his clutches and lust for power in his eyes. Hannibal smiled as he talked to Chase._

_**Hannibal: **"I see you've made a wise decision."_

_Without saying a thing, Chase popped the lid emotionlessly. The steam steeped out like smoke in a fire. He began to drink the Lao Ming Lo soup. After just one swig he trembled in agony. His eyes became bloodshot and he transformed into his dragon like reptile form . Everything then went black._

* * *

2013 A.D. China

Chase woke up in his bedchamber in sweat. He hadn't aged a day, his only difference was his Golden Brown Eyes and the sick look he wore. Realizing his dream, Chase went to the corner of his bed chamber. There on a rack sat Chainmail armor and a black wool shirt and pants. Next to the armor was a helmet aged of rust. As well as a sword made of iron. Signing Chase walked to his dining hall. His jungle cats under his control looked at him with somewhat fear and concern. For their master was broken and looked defeated. It has been years since Chase had left his palace. Chase sat in the lap of luxury and had enteral youth. Everything of value he had seemed like worthless garbage in his mind. He sat in his thrown with his head down, and waited for one of his servants to bring him something to drink. One of his servants then brought him a bottle of wine. The beast handed it to Chase from its mouth and he set it down on the arm of his throne. Another cat brought him a silver grail. He held out the grail and felt around for the bottle of wine. Chase was somewhat confused at first and then looked up to see a man drinking his wine.

**Man:** "You have good taste I'll give ya that.."

The intruder then drank the wine from the bottle. Within seconds he finished the wine. Threw the bottle against the wall, as he wiped the left over wine from his lips as the bottle shattered. He wore a black suit and his eyes where a fiery red. His hair was curly with points here and there, his face was smooth with scratches here and there. Which made him seem more visible, otherwise, his pale skin would have made him seem ghostly. Chase stood up with his same pride and confidence trying not to show the fear that was still there in the back of his head from how someone could enter his citadel. The man threw out his hand for Chase to shake it. The man then said with a twisted smile.

**Man: **"Pleased to meet you…Mr. Young, it would be an 'Honor' if I shacked your hand."

Chase looked at him with anger. As he rejected to shake the man's hand, but instead he talked back.

**Chase: **"Who the Hell are you, insect."

The man sighed but still kept his malicious smile.

**Man: **"I have so many names… lost track a while ago."

Chase gave him a questioning look and then asked.

**Chase: **"What do you want, how did you get into my home, don't tell me and you'll be a meal for one of my cats."

Chase said calmly as several jungle cats circled the man . The cats looked at the man hungrily. But the man had not an ounce of fear within in him in fact there was almost a chuckle in his voice.

**Man:** "Tell you what, I'll answer any question, as long is it's a yes or no question."

The man said chillingly with a twisted smile, Chase was beginning to loss it. He wasn't pleased. The jungle cats eyed Chase, who snapped his fingers. Then the jungle cats went to attack the man circling him. When it looked like they were about to pounce. The man gave them one dark look and then they cowered away. Chase was stunned and got into a combat stance. But the man just sighed again. Walking up to him he said.

**Man: **"Heard of all the things you did with that boy…Stopped by four teenagers and a dragon, trapped a witch in a box and killed a bean."

The man chuckled to himself. As he went up to Chase as his anger got the best of him

**Man: **"You are so pathetic… you sad man… what would she think?"

Chase had lost it, he punched the man in the face. All that happened was his head went slightly to the left. Chase punched the man again and again but he got the same reaction nothing. Nothing but the same amusement that flickered in the unknown man's eyes. The man grabbed Chase by the neck and threw him across his citadel. Chase got up with scratches all over his body. Red Blood all over the very armor that he wore so proudly. The man came rushing up to Chase. All Chase could do was dodge every blow he could. He was kneed in the stomach. Chase was then tossed back to his throne room. The man came running after Chase. Out of oppositions Chase's eyes flickered to a reptilian slit. His arm broke off in every which way and a reptile quickly took the place of the warrior. Chase had in and changed into his inner demon. This man looked upon Chase with an unimpressed expression.

**Man: **"Is this really the best you can offer…"

Chase pounced onto the man and for a brief moment got the upper hand. The beast within Chase snarled and growled as the he tore clawed at the man. The man lifted Chase up and tossed Chase into the wall. In agony he reverted back into his original form. This man was even stronger and faster than himself. He tried to read his movements but he didn't know a thing about his new opponent. His opponent could develop A new means of attack and fighting style within a second. All that happened was Chase beat to hell. After a few more hits Chase was down on the ground. As Chase lied on the marble floor in a puddle of his own blood and sweat. The man then spat on him with his forked tongue.

**Man: **"Guess the rumors were wrong."

The man began to walk away. As he did he then heard breathing and blood coughing from behind him. The man turned to see Chase. Chase stood up with his head down as a bloody mess. He got into a fighting stance this symbolized his will power. The man looked at Chase with more or less satisfaction. Walked over to Chase who stuck out his hand for the man to shack it. Chase then began to ask his yes or no questions.

**Chase: **"Are you an enemy of mine."

**Man: **"No, but I am a mine of the son of a man of wealth of taste, we only want to help you, besides killing you right now would ruin my style."

**Chase: **"Are you going to let me live."

**Man: **"Yes…but I'm gonna do more than that, I'm gonna give you some advice."

**Chase: **"I don't need any advice…

**Man: **"Yes…you do…especially how you can't even fight back against those fools. Going crappy after trinkets."

**Chase:** "I have no need for the Shen Gong Wu."

**Man: **"Of course not, there pieces of Shit. I bet himself Dashi pulled them all out of his ass."

The man chuckled at his own Joke. Chase didn't laugh at his obvious joke. This strange man then looked at a few of Chase's jungle cats that were still conscious. They shake there heads not approvingly of the mans unfunny joke. Sighing the man continued on.

**Man: **"Anyway… you're to merciful… letting people swore their loyalty to you only to turn them into Cats. Not killing anyone for centuries. Also you haven't even left this place in what 5 years. If that doesn't spell merciful and weak then I don't know what does. Oh yeah... if how's that potion working? Ya look a little… squeamish?"

Chase had even more fear in his eyes. The strange man had Chase right in his hands.

**Man: **"You're dying. I know it you. We all know it."

**Chase:** "No...I'll just find another savage beast, make into soup..."

Chase was in denial he couldn't accept the one thing he took for grant it the most. Life itself.

**Man:** "I want you to prove something to me. Prove that you still have what it takes to fight, kill and rule this rock."

Chase paused for the moment and the man continued.

**Man:** "Get the next Trinket and in return I'll give you something more potent than the Loa Ming Lo soup."

**Chase: **"Deal…"

With those final words to each other, the man began to walk away. He paused to look back at Chase

**Man: **"Word of Advice…Go for unexpected, forget your honor and morals. There useless."

The man then walked into the shadows and he was gone. Leaving him to ponder on what to do next with the words that went played in his mind. His bones ached as he lied on the ground. Chase got up and began to stich his wounds. Then he began to heal the wounds of his jungle cats. He made himself a bowl of Loa Ming Lo soup. As he drank it Chase gaged on it. He was in pain. A burning sensation came all across his body. His wounds healed but Chase looked even more sickly. As he went to the throne room he sat in his emperors throne. His golden brown hawk-eyes summoned his green pit that he called his 'All seeing eye'. There he had seen the Xiaolin Monks. Sparring in the courtyard and began to pounder on what to do with the questions that plaque his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Falling Apart

Unknown Location

The man who nearly killed Chase Young walked through a cold waste land. There were corpses inside the frozen paths and walls. Ridged snowy and icy peaks everywhere, the man looked at an icy pathway as he light a cigar. Every corpse had terrified images on their faces. It was cold and icy all around. The wind was an ever present beast. Battering all in the way of its wake. There where chains all everywhere. Fear gripped the man as he neared a large glowing chain, his cigar barely held in mouth. That showed little phobia, gulped in fear. Took a deep breath and then began to talk.

**Man: **"Father…I have persuaded the host…"

There was a low groan as the chains begin to shake and rumble. The snowstorm continued to intensify. The man's cigar went out and he went to relight it as a loud deep voice then spoke.

**?:** "When will he be ready…?"

The voice somehow spoke calmly yet extremely menacing. The man spoke again.

**Man:** "A few months… if that…"

The behemoth of a voice spoke again.

**?:** "You have until the Day of my Brothers…"

**Man: **"Yes Father…"

The man then said one final thing with hesitation in his voice. As his cigar caught fire.

**Man: **"I need Hain… to Cure his body. His addiction to the soup…has caused him… to become diseased. If his pestilence is not cured soon he will die."

The behemoth sighed and the chains and winds seemed to stop moving for a moment.

**?: **"Hain will help the host…and if need be we will send more."

The chains and winds blasted the man with cold chills. His hair was flown back and his suit flapping off his skin.

**?: **"Lesu if you fail…your fate will be worse than those who have failed me."

**Lesu: **"Yes Father…"

Lesu walked away with a feeling of dread in the back of his mind. He shakily smoked the cigar as he blow smoke throw his lungs.

* * *

Location: China, Chase's Citadel

Chase sat on his throne looking at his all seeing eye. He had only just barely recognized the monks, most of them anyway . Maybe because he was losing his vision or he didn't genially recognize them. Omi was still the smallest…in fact he looked exactly the same as he did five years ago. Only difference was his clothes…no his clothes were also the same, moving on. The others who he never even paid much mind had at least they all looked different he thought. The so called Brazilian leader wore a black and golden robe with black pants. He had a grown about a foot taller and was still just about as lean. His hair was still spiked and now combed back slightly now. His eyes seemed to be a darker brown He was also working on a slight beard. Chase looked at the wind dragon with disgust and the hatred he had most for him, mainly do to his arrogance. The girl Chase, remembered even less then the leader. She never seemed to shut up… and her voice was like listening to your only infant child screaming to death. She wore her hair flowing down her back now, and still had the snow pale skin. With light bright red cheeks. She wore red robes and was just now about 10in under the leader. Next was the Texan or the Californian, Chase had forgotten. He still wore his trademark cowboy hat and let his hair grow out a little. The cowboy was obviously the tallest, he was hated by Chase because…he made no sense what so ever, saying stuff off the top of his head it always seemed . Chase coughed some blood as he continued to watch his all seeing eye. He saw the dragon named Dojo slither over to the group holding the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo was slightly fatter but Chase hadn't noticed. The dragon showed them the animation on the scroll that showed a cross that then showed with odd Siegel's and a few pentagram around it. Chase remembered the words of the man who nearly killed him.

**_Man: _**_"Get the next few Trinkets and in return I'll give you something more potent than the Loa Ming Lo soup."_

The words played on and on inside Chases mind. He had become desperate if he didn't get anything to replace the Loa Ming Loa Soup he would most likely die. So he got up from his throne his jungle cats watched as he walked to his weapons room he picked up the serpents tail. As well as a steel sword. He looked at his pale reflection …how weak he was and how frail he had become. Chase began to walk away and went to his kitchen. To drink down another bowl of Loa Ming Lo soup. As chase drank it he had looked like he normally did and looked back at his reflection in his sword. Admiring his reflection he performed a hand sign. And was encompassed in black-green smoke.

* * *

Location: Rome, Italy

Chase appeared near the Santi Cosma e Damiano. He fell to the ground. But he managed to pick himself up again. As he went into the empty church. He saw the mosaic of Christ and the Saints. He looked at the image of Christ with pity and disgust. Chase hated to say he had always been jealous of Christ. His life was full of hate and betray but through all of it he held his head up high. Looking at the artwork anyway he said with disgust

**Chase:** "You died for nothing."

Chase then heard footsteps. He ducked down in one of the marble pillars and looked to the corner. Chase saw the infamous Xiaolin monks and the obnoxious dragon who was in Clays hand, pointing like a compass toward the a case that held a bronze cross. Just casually walking up to a statue of Christ, where a bronze cross was. Raimundo wore his traditional street clothes, long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Clay wore his cowboy get up. Kimiko had dyed her hair blonde. She wore a skirt and had a light-brown tank top on. Omi again wore the EXTACT SAME FREAKING THING HE WORE FIVE YEARS AGO.

**Clay:** "I don't fell right about this…my parents gave me one to many warnings about stealing from a church, especially after thanksgiving of 03'."

**Kimiko:** "What happened."

**Clay:** "You don't want to know...let's just say it's the reason I'm afraid of my Grandma..."

Clay shivered at the recollection as Raimundo then closed his eyes and said with a smug smile on his face.

**Raimundo: **"Relax Clay who's gonna know…oh, yeah Dojo what is this thing anyway."

Dojo signed and then said with slight anger.

**Dojo: **"If I've told you once I've told you thousand times. It's the 'Devils Persuader', gives you the ability to persuade any one to do whatever you want."

Raimundo smiled to himself as Kimiko looked at him funny.

**Kimiko:** "Don't even think about Rai."

**Raimundo:** "I didn't say anything."

Raimundo said slyly. Omi pointed to the cross and yelled.

**Omi:** "Enough Chat-Chit… I have found the Shen Gong Wu."

**Jack: **"That's enough Chit-Chat…10 years of this show you'd think he'd learn by now."

Said Jack Spicer the 'Evil Boy Genius', he just looked weird, his skin was still oddly pale, albino even, yet his hair was bright red. He still looked like a mockery with his black jacket and odd spiral goggles. Scraped across his chest was his trademark helipad. He had a small tattoo under eye that looked like a faint scratch. He came in on through an open window in the air on his helipad.

**Omi: **"Prepare for a most humility defeat Jac-

Jack interrupted Omi uninterested.

**Jack:** "Yeah, Yeah…could we get this other with? It's only like the millionth freaking time."

Omi signed, shrugged his shoulders, got into a fighting stance.

**Omi:** "As you wish?"

Chase casually watched as the monks got into a battle stance as Jack who called upon his Jack-bots. The Xiaolin monks begin to destroy the Jack-Bots with relative ease. In the Chaos Jack grabbed the cross. Chase the saw the 'fearless leader' go after Spicer. As Jack went out the window he came in. As Raimundo made a dash for the window Chase kicked him in his side. This sent him flying into a pillar where his body made an imprint. Chase gracefully jumped out the wind and leapt into the air. As he was close to landing on Jack, he began to gloat.

**Jack:** "Yes. The Shen Gong Wu. Is finally mine, hard to believe nothing went wrong this time."

Chase grabbed onto one of Jacks legs, who at first was angry.

**Jack:** "Hey Get off me!"

As he tried to kick him off then realized who it was as he looked at Chase in Awe. Chase hated Jack probably the most for this. He was the biggest Kiss-ass the world has ever seen.

**Jack: **"Oh… Hi Chase…sorry. Long time no see."

Chase signed as he got out his sword. Jumped up from Jacks leg and as he cut off part of his Helipad.

**Chase: **"Goodbye Spicer, and yes it was a long time..."

Jack screamed a girly scream as he hit the ground from about 100ft up when he fell right on his face he looked like he shattered into millions of pieces. He had several broken bones and other organs. The Shen Gong Wu fell a few feet away. Even though Chase Landed softly, he still was hurting on the inside. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth as he walked over to the 'Devils Persuader'. He was out of luck as Omi kicked it to Clay who held it proudly in his hands. Kimiko and Raimundo gathered next to Clay.

**Kimiko: **"Well look what the Cat Dragged in."

**Omi: **"Hello, Chase Young, it's been awhile."

Chase Young really didn't pay them much mind as he looked at the Wu desperately.

**Chase: **"Hello, Xiaolin Dragons. Would you be so kind as to give me that Shen Gong Wu."

**Raimundo: **"Why, so ya can change us to the Heylin side?"

Chase got a little irritated as he readied his sword and got out his Serpents Tail'

**Chase:** "It's far beyond your compression why I need it 'Fearless Leader'."

**Clay: **"Okay…Partner; say for cows and whistles we give you the Wu. What's it good for us?"

**Chase:** "You're lives."

**Omi:** "We can take our chances with life."

Everyone fell silent for a couple of seconds trying to understand what Omi meant, Raimondi sighed correcting him.

**Raimundo: "**That's we can take our chances with death."

Before anyone could react Chase Yelled.

**Chase:** "Serpents Tail'"

Chase disappeared into the earth and ended up right behind the monks. He screamed a cry for war as he killed Omi and Kimiko down to the Ground. Then he uppercutted Clay and kicked him across the stomach. Clay was knocked to down. As Raimundo got out his Wudia Weapon.

**Raimundo: **"Crest of the Condor, Blade of Nebula."

A large gust of wind hit Chase. He got out his serpents tail as one of his eyes went bloodshot. And yelled.

**Chase:** "Serpents Tail'"

The as he held onto the serpents tail Chase went through Raimondo's attack and came out behind him. He kicked him in the leg forcing Rai to kneel. Then Chase got out his own sword. And held it at Raimondo's neck. Raimundo winced in pain as he was forced to stand up. Just as the other dragons began to stand up. Chase became infuriated with rage. As he watched the Shen Gong Wu from a distance. The others fell silent as they saw their leader at Chase's mercy.

**Chase:** "NOW GIVE IT HERE, OR HE DIES!"

**Clay: **"Alright easy there partner."

Clay picked up the cross with one hand and threw it toward Chase and Raimundo. Chase grabbed it but Raimundo was just barely able to touch it. The cross began to glow an odd yellow. Raimundo leapt back from Chase and then said.

**Raimundo:** "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Raimundo got out the eye of Dashi.

**Raimundo:** "My Eye of Dashi for your Serpents Tail'"

Chase tensed up; this wasn't part of his plan. He then spoke as his other eye became bloodshot.

**Chase:** "Gladiator match, we fight until never one of us can stand."

**Raimundo: **"Let's go then, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The landscape changed to look like the classic gladiator coliseum. As marble statues of pillars, Arch's and towers rose up from the ground. The Xiaolin Dragons and Dojo stood by the stands of the stands. Chase and Raimundo stood in the middle of the Coliseum. Raimundo had his sapphire blade in one hand and the eye of Dashi in the other. Chase had his silver katana in one hand and the Serpents Tail' in the other. Rage and Hate filled both of their eyes as. They both yelled.

**Chase and Rai: **"Gong Yi Tempi"

They clashed swords, and hit each other with so much force that they were thrown back into one of the statues.

Intermixed with it Omi and Clay were commenting on the battle.

**Omi: **"Raimundo is lacking in skill. I should be the leader. I would not even make a falter."

**Clay: **"I think ya mean I wouldn't make a mistake, lil' guy."

**Omi:** "That to."

**Clay:** "I take it you're against Rai on this."

The dragons watched as Chase got up and strikes Raimundo repeatedly with his sword. All Rai could do was block his attacks. Chase then activated his serpents. And came from behind him. Chase slashed at his back, sending him to the ground.

**Omi:** "Most Correct Clay."

**Clay:** "How 'bout we make this a lil' more interesting."

**Omi: **"What do you mean?"

**Clay:** "If Rai wins you do my chores for a month and if Chase wins. I'll do your chores for a month."

**Omi:** "Deal done!"

**Clay:** "That's Done Deal, Omi."

**Omi:** "That to."

Kimiko looked at the two in disgust and rolled her eyes.

**Kimiko:** "Your still pissed you didn't get chosen to be the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons."

**Omi:** "Yes, Kimiko."

Raimundo and Chase where in the heat of battle. They were swing at the air and at each other. Many of the magnificent statues where destroyed with relative ease. Raimundo activated his eye of Dashi.

**Raimundo: **"Eye of Dashi."

A burst of electricity bursted out of the Shen Gong Wu. It aimed for Chase, as he caught it with the metal of his katana. It stayed on there for a few seconds and then with one large swing from his sword. The lightning went back from where it came from. But before it could hit Raimundo he readied his Blade.

**Raimundo: **"Blade of Nebula, Wind."

A large hurricane force wind came and hit everything with some much force that the stadium began to crumble. Statues where blown to rubble and Chase could barely hold his ground. The lightning from the Eye of Dashi then hit Chase and he few back. Part of his armor busted and he was knocked out for a moment. In that moment he remembered his early life.

* * *

_Year 509 AD_

_Location: Chongoing, State of Chu. _

_Territorial War: _

_Defending Western Liang Dynasty_

_Attacking Sui Dynasty _

_Chase stood in the front line of the Western Liang Dynasty. He wore his chainmail armor and helmet. He held his sword. He was scared. As army of Sui came from the hill tops. The Liang Dynasty held their shields against their chests. General Xiao Yan, the most achieved general in the Liang Dynasty, sat on horseback. He was a bald man of short stature and was well built for his short size. He could lead any battle and lead it well. The man had no fear in his eyes as he held his sword up high. The soldier next to him had a brown beard and almond eyes. He was taller than Chase and had a faint scare below his left eye. The soldier next to Chase said._

**__****_Déshì_**:_ "Don't fret, the worst part about is the waiting. It gets easier when it's over and when you're caught up in the battle."_

**_Chase:_**_ "Thanks for the tip Déshì, but I have reason to be scared. This will be the first battle I have ever fought in."_

**_Déshì: _**_"Look if your strong you won't die. Live, do whatever it takes."_

_General motioned for the soldiers to attack the approaching army. _

**_Xiao: _**_"Attack!"_

_The army ran out as the words of Déshì played on inside Chase's head. _

* * *

Chase woke up still in the air, the wind blowing all over his face. He pulled out the Serpent Tail'.

**Chase:** "Serpents Tail'"

Chase held the Serpents Tail in his hands. He flew through the wind as he ended up behind Raimundo who was smiling a satisfactory. He Hadn't noticed that Chase was behind him until it was to late. Chase slashed his back. Raimundo's back was bloody as he was tossed to the ground. His miniature hurricane died out. The Blade of Nebula fell next to him. Chase kneeled to the ground, his skin began to crack and blood began pouring from his eyes. His hair was turning grey and he felt weak.

**Raimundo: **"I won't lose I got to win, for my friends."

Raimundo said as he used all of his energy to stand up and face the Emperor of Darkness. Chase then saw an opportunity. He smirked in pain as blood trickled from his lip.

**Chase:** "Have you ever stayed true to them 'fearless leader'?"

Raimundo was caught off guard by Chase's question. He retrieved his sword and charged at Chase saying.

**Raimundo:** "Enough talk…"

Chase slashed his sword at Raimundo's sword. Raimundo's blade cracked and the shattered into a few pieces. Astonished and confused Raimundo watched as his swords' parts fell to the ground. Chase grabbed Raimundo by his neck.

**Chase:** "You betrayed your 'friends', for petty materials. Some leader you are."

Chase then began to rapidly punch the Raimundo to a bloody pulp, he did it with an enraged expression on his aging face .. After a few seconds all of Raimundo's face was red.

**Chase:** "Then you betrayed the wretched witch!"

For no more than a split second Chase stopped to yell .

**Chase:** "YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON, NOT EVEN I WOULD FALL THAT LOW."

With one final attack Chase upper cutted Raimundo. Raimundo fell to the ground tired, broken and sad. Because deep down he knew that one of his mortal enemies was right about him. Chase then fell to the ground in agony. He had won the showdown. As the world returned to it's nature state the Shen Gong Wu Chase had won beside him. But he didn't feel any better. In fact he was in horrendous pain, and he felt sad and pathetic. He didn't know what the other monks where doing all he did was up hold the Shen Gong Wu. Making a few hand signs and he disappeared into green mist.


	3. Chapter 3

THE EMPEREOR

Chapter 3: Hain and Pain

Chase Young was victor of the Xiaolin Showdown, he had won the Devil's Persuader and the eye of Dashi. He had also broken one of the dragons. On a regular basis Chase would call this a pretty successful day. But in reality it wasn't. Chase had spent too much time away from his Citadel and his precious soup. If he didn't get to it in time, Chase would die. Death was one of the only things he feared. Mainly because he would have to see her…at the end of his journey of life, Chase could not see her. He didn't deserve to see her again, in life again that is.

* * *

Location: Chase's Citadel

Chase reappeared at the stairs of his citadel. He was bloody and looked like he had been dead for a while but he wasn't. Barely moving he pulled himself up and managed to crawl up the stairs to his fortress. He left a bloody trail as he went by. His jungle cats watched him not sure of what to do. Chase would scream, "DON'T HELP ME" and "I'M STILL ALIVE". Chase managed to slither himself over to his kitchen chamber. As he entered the room. He saw someone eating in his dining hall. This man talked to himself in an unhearable whisper. He looked down at Chase uninterested.

**?:** "Well what are ya doing do there?"

Chase didn't respond and lied there with his head down.

**?:** "C'mon, you're not weak, or maybe you are, or maybe not…"

Chase stood up. Mangled and broken, zombielike he jerked his head up. His face looked old, he no longer looked young. His hair was white and he looked even sicklier then before. Flesh peeled from his cracking skin. His body looked smaller and his face look like it was tell the world to kill him.

**?:** "Wow…you look like shit."

Chase didn't respond.

**?:** "C'mon I'll make ya a bowl of soup, but not the crap you eat. I'll make ya something better."

Chase didn't respond again as the mysterious man lead him to his circular dining table. This man had grey skin and his skin had stiches all over it. His eyes and forehead were covered by a brown stitched together hoody. The hoody was cut short at his chest and under that a grey shirt. He wore brown-black pants and had no shoes on. His mouth was also stitched together, when he talked, he looked almost like a ragdoll. He made Chase his Loa Ming Lo soup and when Chase wasn't looking he cut himself with a steak knife. His blood trickled into the soup and it steamed slightly. After that the man's wound restiched itself. The man picked it up the Loa Ming Lo soup and handed it to Chase.

**?:** "Now after you drink this I need you to finish your homework, feed the cats and then be in bed by 9:00."

Chase didn't listen or respond as he drank his life giving soup. After a few sips he trembled and looked dead. The man said emotionlessly.

**?:** "Looks like I'll have to feed the cats now."

Something then happened inside of Chase. His heart beat sped up again and he began to revert back into his younger self. He got up forgetting about the man in his home. He left the kitchen and walked up to a mirror in his throne room. He admired his former glory as he looked at his reflection. He then looked at a nearby marble pillar. Then gave what looked like a medium punch to the pillar. The pillar the shattered into thousands of pieces. Chase watched in satisfactory. He then heard obnoxious clapping. He turned to see the intruder in his home.

**?:** "Bravo, encore , destroy something else."

Chase went up to him and said.

**Chase:** "Who are you."

**Hain:** "Call me Hain, the lover of women, the killer of hope and the judge of the damned. Pleased to metcha."

**Chase:** "Okay…how did you save me?"

**Hain:** "Demons bloods, my own demons blood, people always forget about the demons blood."

**Chase:** "What do you want?"

He made an funny expression with his mouth and then said.

**Hain:** "Nothing much, millions dying in fear, global hysteria, and also for that kid who keeps throwing my newspaper into the bushes to be tortured. And for the prince of Darkness himself to lead the world into... eh at least 1500 years of Darkness..., that's you...the prince of Darkness."

Hain said pointing at Chase. Chase really didn't know how to respond to the answers he got.

**Chase:** "You have some interesting goals. I guess?"

**Hain:** "I'll serve you, but remember, this is a partner, partner thing."

He came up with an idea.

**Chase:** "If you want to serve me you must, prove yourself to me."

**Hain:** "What do I gotta do?"

**Chase:** "You must defeat the Xiaolin Dragons, only once, and find at least one of their weaknesses, and if need be take there Shen Gong Wu…Partner."

**Hain:** "What you want me to get some of those useless trinkets."

**Chase:** "That can be arranged, besides I don't think my youth will last forever unless I get more of worthless toys ."

Chase stuck out his hand for Hain to shake it. Hain shook it and then released. They went back to their conversation.

**Hain: **"How do I get one of this Shen Gong Wu?"

**Chase:** "Go to a boy, who calls himself 'Evil' and 'Genius', he somehow knows how to find them."

**Hain:** "You mean the albino red head that's the world's greatest kiss ass."

**Chase:** "Yes…"

**Hain: "**Consider it done."

Chase stopped him as he began to walk toward the shadows.

**Chase: ** "One more thing, how do you know so much about me?"

**Hain:** "Can't tell ya, that would ruin the surprise and as for who sent me, the man who kicked your ass, call'em Lesu."

Hain disappeared then into the shadows. All that could be heard was the sound of his chuckle. Leaving Chase to plot his schemes and train to perfect his out of shape body.

* * *

Location: Jack Spicer's House

Hain appeared in the basement of Jack Spicer. It was cluttered with technology and wires. As Jack continued to work on his Jack-bots, not noticing the curious figure watching him work. He was muttering to himself as he fixed one of the robot's circuit boards.

**Jack:** "Stupid, Cool, Awesome, Chase Young, I could've had that Shen Gong Wu. The one time everything goes my way Chase has to show up and take it away."

He screamed as he felt around in his red tool box next to him for a screw driver.

**Jack:** "Flat-Head, Flat-head, where's the Flat-head?!"

**Hain:** "Here ya go."

Hain put a wrench in Jacks hands. Jack looked at it for a few seconds and then replied, looking at Hain

**Jack:** "That's not a Flat-head wha-(High Pitched Girly Scream)

Jack turned to see the man who was stitched together with skin like dirt. Hain held his ears under his hoody.

**Hain:** "Come on that was right in my freaking ear."

**Jack:** "Please, I surrender, don't kill me, I still have dreams, I want to live!"

Hain looked at the boy who was begging at his feet awkwardly. He had his arms raised and was almost crying. Hain had to pull himself together and try not to laugh at him.

**Hain:** "You're… Jack Spicer…Right?"

**Jack:** "Yeah, please don't kill me?"

**Hain:** "Why would I kill you?"

**Jack:** "No offense but you're freaking creepy."

**Hain:** "Thanks. Anyway, I want to help you get those uh... trinkets."

**Jack:** "You mean the Shen Gong Wu?"

**Hain:** "Yeah those things, we spilt the difference right down the middle."

**Jack:** "How do I know I can trust you the last few partners I had, didn't really have as much evilness as I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius"

**Hain:** "I am a man of my word."

**Jack:** "Well what can you do?"

Hain wanted to laugh like a maniac, there was this idiot standing right inftont of him who though he was both 'evil' and a 'genius'. But Hain thought it over for a minute and then said as he got out the steak knife from earlier and said.

**Hain:** "This."

Hain cut of one of his right fingers and caught the unattached finger in his left hand. Blood swelled out and he really didn't seem to be harmed by it. Jack turned… even whiter as blood trickled from Hain's finger. Hain put the finger up to were it was originally attached. It began to sow itself on to his hand. Jack watched astonished as Hain moved it around as if nothing happened.

**Hain:** "So Partner, we have a deal?"

Hain said smugly putting one of his blood soaked hands behind his back. Jack smirked and shook his head.

**Jack:** "Deal, but I call the shoots alright."

Hain crossed his fingers behind his back as he laughed on the inside thinking how easy it would be to manipulate this fool.

* * *

Location: Tokyo, Japan

In an apartment building a young man played an electric guitar on his bed. The young man had black spikey hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His skin was pale, and he looked to be well built up. He played the ending notes to Water by Breaking Benjamin with a smile on his face. His room was littered with all kinds of stuff mainly technology, including computers, robot parts and at least 3 T.V.'s. Under a lot of that junk they were movie posters, album posters, textbooks and other treasures let to be discovered. He heard a knock at his door.

**?**:"Watashi wa watashi no tekida gen'in, watashi no atama wa sō naibu mechakucha, watashi wa anata kara nanika o nozonde ita koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa hai, hai watashi wa arimasen." (Cause i am my enemy, my head so Fucked up inside, I never wanted anything from you. Yes I do, Yes I do)

Somehow he was able to hear it and stopped playing the song. After he opened the door there was a small envelope entitled "Xiaolin Dragon Apprentice Training acceptance." He then closed his door. And looked at a poster for the Xiaolin Monks. He almost dropped it when he read the letter. He smiled happily. Has he began to pack his things.

**?: **"Watashi wa saishūtekini sorera o mitashite imasu...Yūmeina akatsuki ryū" (I'll finally be able to meet them...the Xiaolin Dragons)"

* * *

Location: Xiaolin Temple.

Dojo carried the tired warriors on his back as he flew them all home. Raimundo was on his back, wrapped in many bandages. Thinking how luckily he was that his friends were able to save him. Omi and Clay sat towards the front talking about the bet. As Kimiko comforted Raimundo, nobody on the back of the dragon had said a word. As Dojo landed in the courtyard. Master Fung came out in his no expressionless look. But they all could tell he was just as sad as the lot of them. All of them knew he sensed there sadness from a mile away. Master Fung hadn't changed much during the last few years; all that had changed about him really was that his beard had grown out. Master Fung was definitely older though, his hair was slightly grey and had grown more wrinkles. He watched as Raimundo was supported on his shoulders by Clay and Kimiko. There master had then asked.

**Master Fung:** "What happened to Raimundo?"

**Clay:** "What happened was Rai got bet six ways to Sunday."

**Kimiko:** "Chase Young kick his butt real bad."

Master Fung sighed and nodded as he stroked his beard.

**Master Fung: **"Odd, Chase Young has never showed much interest in the Shen Gong Wu."

**Omi:** "But Master Fung there was something most different about Chase Young."

Omi made a face that made him look older and responded.

**Omi:** "He was aged much longer."

Rai was a bloody mess then said weakly.

**Raimundo:** "That's…he has… aged cue ball…"

He then fainted as Raimundo fell to the ground. Worn out and broken. Clay and Master Fung help him up and took them to his sleeping quarters. He still heard the other Dragons talking in the other room. Talking about sending him away or who's gonna be next leader (Most of those remarks were from Omi). Clay then gave Master Fung the remains of the Blade of the Nebula. Master Fung looked at it with shock.

**Master Fung:** "Chase young did this."

**Clay:** "Yeah he really cooked his biscuits."

**Omi:** "Who had biscuits?"

**Clay:** "Figure of speech Omi."

**Master Fung:** "I will speak with the other monks about this."

Master Fung left the room with his head down. Holding parts of the blue blade. Leaving only Kimiko, Clay and Omi, Omi grew a funny smirk looking at the dragons of earth .

**Omi:** "Since Raimundo lost Clay you must do my chores for the rest of the month."

**Clay:** "Drop dead, Omi."

**Omi:** "Why would I-...Figure of Speech?"

**Clay:** "Yeah."

Omi sighed slightly but still managed to lift his head up with pride.

**Omi:** "So seeing how Raimundo is out of on the sack, I think we should choose a new leader."

Kimiko and Clay looked at the shorter Yellow one funny.

**Kimiko:** "Omi do you even care that Raimundo was nearly killed by Chase Young!"

**Omi:** "Why of course Kimiko, he is my friend... but it wouldn't hurt if we choose a temporally leader."

Omi said with his finger in the air. Clay shock his head.

**Clay: **"Partner you're lower going then a turtle on Monday."

Clay said as he left the room.

**Kimiko:** "I thought you would at least care a little about Rai, Omi and not yourself for once."

Kimiko then walked away. Omi just stood there confused, not even knowing what he had done wrong. He shrugged it off. As Raimundo lie on his sleeping mat, staring off into space, he began to think about what Chase had said about his treacherous ways.

_**Chase: **"YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON, NOT EVEN I WOULD FALL THAT LOW."_

Even though the others have either forget of moved on from his betrayed it still haunted his mind. Raimundo winced in Pain as he went over to a small desk. He pulled out a pencil and paper as he began to right something on it. Each written letter caused him great pain physically. But even worse pain mentally as show by his expressions. Walking away from his desk he began to cry softly. Exiting the Xiaolin Temple he took one last look at it before just walking away from it. The note had said.

_Dear Friends, and Master Fung_

_I don't deserve to be leader of the Dragons, I couldn't even beat an aging Chase Young. He reminded me off what I did to you guys early on. I betrayed you...I sorry. My blade is broken, my body in worse shape, I hope one day you can understand why I left. Maybe one day you can come visit me in Rio. _

_-Raimundo_

Master Fung noticed that Raimundo had left because of his tiger instincts. He went into his room and saw the note. Master Fung frowned as he reed the bloody paper, sighing he put the note in his sleeve and left to go clear his mind in the meditation room.


	4. Chapter 4

THE EMPEREOR

Chapter 4: The Glove of Dashi

_Year: 509 AD_

_Location: Chongoing, State of Chu. _

_Territorial War: _

_Defending Western Liang Dynasty_

_Attacking Sui Dynasty _

_Victor: Western Liang Dynasty_

_"I left the battlefield as a messy rondo of blood. Many of the Sui Dynasty where slaughtered. Let many of our dynasty suffered the same fate. We had come out victorious in our noble defense. The new recruits where promising and several of them leapt up to the challenge. But there was one who was fought on the front line of his first battle. He had fear in his eyes yet he hid it well. He had potential, and was agile and fast. Which in many respects he made up for his sloppiness on the battlefield. I see great things in that Young Boy Chase." _

_~General Xiao Yan, of the Western Liang Dynasty_

_Nighttime, In the sleeping courts for the militia, tents were scattered all around. People were out and about, Chase and Déshì and two other soldiers sat around their campfire with some other soldiers. They all spoke with joy, for they had lived to speak another. The soldiers ate some Ramen, and drank a few imports from a place called Japan._

**_Chase:_**_"Frontline, (Whistles), it's quite the experience." _

**_Li:_**_ "Hear, ya there Chase, _

**_Déshì: _**_"Doesn't matter, we won back Chongoing for Liang."_

_The four soldiers continued to talk about the grand victory when the a figure in the shadows walked toward them _

**_Ru:_**"H_ey here comes the general."_

_Li was another recruit who fought alongside his comrades. He had black hair and brown eyes and wore the standard armor of Western Liang, he was a man of average stature and had skinny muscles . Ru had darker skin and looked to be half Persian. His hair was dark-brown and the same went for his eyes, he was lawn and pretty tall. He pointed to the humble General Xiao Yan, riding on horseback. Escorted by two soldiers to his sides. As the good general got off his horse he eyed Chase. And he looked at Chase._

**_Xiao Yan:_**_ "Mr. Young, would you mind coming with me for a few minutes, I have matters we need to discuss."_

**_Chase: _**_"Yes General Xiao Yan."_

_Chase said bowing as he walked alongside the general's horse and escort. They arrived at the a large tent. They enter and general Xiao sat down on a chair facing the standing Chase. As his escorted guards stayed at his sides. Xiao relaxed in his chair as he looked at Chase. _

**_Xiao Yan:_**_"Chase Young, the recruit from Chengdu. You're being promoted."_

_Chase had a shocked look on his face as he then looked at a bottle of Saki and snatched into his hands. He calmly poured it. Drank about a ¼ ounce and then spit it out in the general's face. _

**_Chase:_**_ "What?"_

_As me reached for more of the Saki one the guards took it away from him. General Xiao then wiped the alcohol from his face. He looked pissed _

**_Xiao Yan: _**_ "Congratulations Chase, you just got demoted to Captain."_

**_Chase:_**_ "General Xiao, please keep me away from all Alcohol."_

**_Xiao Yan:_**_ "Sure."_

* * *

Location:Chase's Citadel

Chase sat in his throne room. With nothing but his own thoughts and his life memories. His cats laid scattered across his throne room. He scratched the back of a nearby tiger. He held the eye of Dashi in his right hand by the string. Looking at the cross-like Shen Gong Wu he had won the other day, then back to the eye with disgust. He had no need for the Eye of Dashi, looking at the cross on the other hand. Chase had forgotten what it could do, much less if it did anything useful at all. He went down to his armory where he kept his Shen Gong Wu. He put the cross in a glass case and somewhat admired the relic. Leaving he smirked as he began thinking of what he could do with his new reinstated immortality, the thought came to him about testing the Xiaolin Dragons to see which one of them would be most useful to him, as an apprentice of course. Chase then made a few hand signs and disappeared into a green misty smoke.

* * *

Location: Xiaolin Temple

In the crisp morning the elder monks lay wake in the mediation room. Doing Just that Mediating. Discussing the current horrors that have just accorded since yesterday. Master Fung looked at Raimundo's broken blade in the mediation room. He showed it to the elder monks. They mumbled as Master Fung spoke again.

**Master Fung:** "I'm afraid his spirit has not only has been broken but his mind to."

**Elder Monk:** "Should we send him on a spirit quest, to find himself."

**Master Fung:** "Raimundo left last night because he thinks he isn't worthy of himself and to the others. Chase Young has gotten inside of his head and reminded him of his forgiven treachery."

Master Fung said holding the blood stained, hand written note. Chase then appeared at the entrance as green mist filled where he had just appeared in the mediation room. He leaned against the wall. The Master Fung ans the elder monks tried to ignore his presence until he spoke.

**Chase:** "So the 'Fearless Leader' left because he wasn't worthy enough. That's what you get for treachery."

Chase said shrugging as he tossed the Eye of Dashi to Master Fung. Even though Master Fung had his back turned he still caught it without looking at the man he could have once called ally, could have.

**Master Fung:** "Leave now Chase Young, this is sacred ground."

**Chase:** "That may work in the minor leagues Fung...But if you remember correctly Fung, I almost became a Xiaolin Dragon."

**Master Fung:** "If anyone knows of Treachery it's you Chase Young, you betrayed the Xiaolin temple for your own gain."

**Chase:** "I never betrayed anyone, I only stayed true to her…"

**Master Fung:** "What would she think…"

**Chase:** "She'd think how merciful I was for sparring your life and the lives of the Dragons... for now"

Chase disappeared into his green smoke. Leaving Master Fung to think about what Chase had said. Master Fung got up and went to ready the young dragons for training. As they got up he put the note back in Raimundo's desk. The alarm clock in Kimiko's room went off as a beeping noise filled her ears. Kimiko wished she could have gotten a few more minutes to dream and rest. But no such luck. The noise alone woke up Omi and Clay in there sleeping quarters. put on their robes. She turned it off and readied herself for the day. As Kimiko tried to get her hair the right way. She glanced other to see Omi and Clay in there training Xiaolin Robes. Kimiko put her robes on as she began getting her silk like hair into a ponytail. She went to wake up Raimundo when she saw he wasn't still sleeping. A little shocked because Raimundo was usually always the last to get up. Kimiko then noticed the note on Raimundo's desk. As she read it Kimiko couldn't believe it. Kimiko almost broke into tears as she walked over to Omi and Clay in the courtyard.

**Clay:** "Mornin' Kimiko, Rai up yet?"

Kimiko with a frown on her face, didn't say anything as she handed the note to Clay.

**Clay:** "What's this…"

He read it as a saddened face grew to his face as well.

**Clay:** "Why in Tarnation…

**Omi:** "What is it Clay? Lend me the paper."

Omi snatched it out of Clay's husky hands and began reading the letter. After a few seconds and after he finished reading. He wore the most depressed look of them all.

**Omi:** "He has left us…Raimundo is…vanished."

**Clay:** "That's... he's gone, lil partner."

**Omi:** "That to…"

Dojo came out with a happy smile on his scaly green face.

**Dojo:** "Good morning everyone, today is going to be a great…"

Dojo paused as he noticed the saddened expressions of his friends.

**Dojo: **"What's wrong with you guys?"

Omi handed Dojo the paper, he skimmed through it and after about five seconds he began to cry pathetically.

**Dojo:** "Why! Why! It's all my fault!"

**Omi:** "How is it you're fault Dojo?"

**Dojo: **"I'm the one who put his red shirt and white socks in the wash."

**Kimiko:** "He didn't leave because of that. Raimundo left because Chase got inside his head and lost the showdown."

**Dojo:** "Oh…sorry I only scanned for the keywords…and those were Raimundo, Not Worthy and left."

Master Fung then appeared with the Eye of Dashi in hands. Everyone was still sulking when he arrived, none of had even noticed that the lightning shooting Shen Gong Wu was back in there possession. Master Fung knew why they were sulking and Master Fung was obviously notorious for not showing much emotion, always being calm and collective even in the most desperate and hopeless times. And tried to act surprised when the young dragons told them.

**Master Fung: **"Good morning young dragons how are you?"

**Omi:** "We are most up in the dumps, Master Fung."

**Clay:** "That's down in the dumps, partner."

Clay looks directly at reader.

**Clay: **"Five years and if anything, he's only gotten worse at sayings."

**Master Fung:** "Where is Raimundo?"

**Kimiko:** "Rai left because Chase got inside his head."

**Clay:** "I think the other half of that is he lost the showdown."

Master Fung held out the Eye of Dashi.

**Master Fung:** "Chase Young stopped by and returned Eye of Dashi. He didn't not have much need for it."

Omi then got infuriated as his face boiled red with rage as he screamed.

**Omi:** "FIRST HE DEFEATS RAIMUNDO DISGRACEFULLY IN THE SHOWDOWN! THEN HE JUST RETURNS THE WU! That snake in the dirt!"

Clay angrily corrected his slang as he cracked his knuckles."

**Clay:** "That's dirty snake Omi, but the rest of that sentence I completely agree with."

Dojo began to think aloud.

**Dojo:** "And that's the part that I don't buy."

**Omi:** "What do you mean buy, and what part?"

The others sighed they knew Omi would never get slang or figures of speech.

**Dojo:** "Okay, Chase has no interest in the Shen Gong Wu, Right, and hasn't bothered any of us in what...Five years?"

The others agreed with Dojo.

**Dojo: **"He has his soup…made from poor helpless dragons. (Cries of Shame Slightly and quickly pulls himself together). That can let him live forever right?"

As Dojo pulled himself together getting over the dead dragons part as the others nodded in agreement.

**Dojo:** "And he looked much older right."

Dojo then waited for the others to get it. He then said grimly.

**Dojo:** "That can only mean one thing…"

The others leaned in as Dojo then screamed. Forcing them back from shock of how crazy and scared he got in just a few seconds.

**Dojo:** "I'M THE LAST DRAGON IN THE WORLD AND CHASE YOUNG IS GOING TO MAKE ME INTO HIS NEXT SOUP TO STAY ALIVE!"

Kimiko interrupted.

**Kimiko: **"What about your brother?"

**Dojo:** "Oh…yeah…forgot about him, well I'm stumped then."

Master Fung then came to a realization.

**Master Fung:** "If the effects of Chase Young's Loa Ming Lo soup are fading. Then Chase should soon be dead. But when he returned the Eye of Dashi, he hadn't looked a day older then when we first meet him. He didn't even seem famished."

As Master Fung pondered what was going on inside his head. Dojo began to Spasm. Dojo went every which way as he then said.

**Dojo:** "Worry about that latter, we have a Shen Gong Wu Alert!"

* * *

Location: Jack Spicer's House

Hain had stayed at Spicer's house overnight, he had slept on the steel wire littered floor. One good thing he had to say about Jack was he was a genius when it came to technology. Hain had watched as Jack built what he called Jack-Bots. They interesting to say the least. The Jack-bots floated above the ground. All of them looked the same. Bronze and black in color. They had no legs, just bodies and arms. All of them shared the same oddly shaped head as well. He mostly would use them as a diversion, which was good, it would give him time to at least try to steal a Shen Gong Wu. As Hain continued to admire Jack's robots, Jack himself came rushing in. With a small black tablet.

**Jack:** "Hain my man, we got a Shen Gong Wu."

Hain smiled, getting one of those trinkets was easier then he thought. Jack showed Hain the screen which showed a global map of the world. It was pinpointed on, New Zealand. After Hain was show the map they left the room.

* * *

Location: Westland National Park, New Zealand

Dojo few across the hilly green mountains of New Zealand. As his large dragon form carried the Xiaolin Dragons on his back. The warm wind blew in their faces as they reached the top of Mount Cook. Where Dojo had buried the Shen Gong Wu. Omi had the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in hands as an image of a brown leather glove appeared on it. Kimiko and Clay looked at it from behind.

**Omi:** "This Shen Gong Wu is called The Glove of Dashi, it allows the user to revive the dead and control them."

Dojo turned his head to the dragons on his back and chuckled to himself as he commented on the Glove.

**Dojo:** "Fun Fact for you guys, Dashi would use this Shen Gong Wu to scare off his debt collectors."

**Kimiko:** "Who did Dashi own money to Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "I think either gambling debts or the fact that he never paid anyone for his shirts."

Clay interrupted a little confused.

**Clay:** "So bottom of the line it's a glove that can bring back the dead…And I thought I heard it all."

The dragon landed on the lush mountain side. As Dojo reverted back to his smaller size, the Xiaolin Dragons on his back got off of him. They hadn't brought there Wudia weapons, mainly because it was on such short notice. But what they did have was the Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tebigong and the Star Hanabi. They walked casually up the grassy mountain top. When they reached the top. Jack Spicer was around looking for the Wu with his Jack-bots. Omi then jumped out and yelled. As Clay and Kimiko got into a fighting stance. Dojo slithered behind a tree and peaked his head out to watch.

**Omi:** "Jack Spicer you we will defeat you.**" **

**Jack:** "Bring it on Xiaolin Losers. Jack-Bots attack."

The Jack-Bots then began to attack the monks. They handled them all with ease. Omi froze the attacking Jack-bots with his orb. Then rushed over and shattered the Jack-bots to pieces. Kimiko burned them with fire balls, when she did her Wudia ability. Clay stomped on the ground and cause chunks of earth to erupt from the ground and destroy Jack-bot after Jack-bot. And as for Dojo he just sat there on his tail and ate popcorn from a bag of popcorn. Jack stood there smirking the whole time. As he watched his Jack-Bots get destroyed. After it all the Xiaolin Monks hadn't even broken into a sweat. But Jack continued to smirk, acting as if he was when then he made a sarcastic comment, he was a bad actor.

**Jack:** "All man…I'm getting my ass kicked. What should I do?"

**Omi:** "You could surrender."

**Jack:** "Yeah. No. I have a better idea, meet my new partner of darkness."

Hain then rose from the ground, covered in dirt and other materials. He held the Glove of Dashi in his right hand. As he cleaned the dirt off him the Xiaolin Dragons looked at him with much fear. But none of them faltered. Hain smiled his devilish smile as he showed them his stitched together mouth.

**Hain:** "Hello Dragons, hey Spicer there short one, aren't there supposed to be four?"

**Jack:** "Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya, Chase Young kicked the leader of the losers ass... sadly right after mine."

Kimiko fumed up a little as flames formed in her hand. She yelled.

**Kimiko:** "Wudia Fire Mars!"

A massive fireball flew at Hain as he punched the flames with his free hand. The flames died rather quickly as Hain hit them. Hain smirked in his own pride.

**Hain:** "Dragon of Fire, More like dragon of the moderately warm breeze."

Jack laughed at Hain's Joke as Omi held out his orb.

**Omi:** "Orb of Tornami, Ice."

Hain just simple walked out the way of the ice blast fired from the blue shining orb.

**Hain: **"Ice, Ice… hey would you guys mind if I left you idiots here and got some beer, I'm a little parched?"

The two dragons of Water and Fire were pissed at the strange Rag-doll like man. They charged at him with full force trying to hit him. But not a single one of their attacks connected with the strange man. They would punch, kick, and flip, uppercut, flash-kick and even more stuff found in the infamous ancient guide to martial arts. After about three minutes of this Omi and Kimiko were worn out. Hain then tackled both of them to the ground with still his one free hand. Clay then put the Fist of Tebigong over his hand and began to charge at Hain who wasn't paying any attention to the Texan. Jack yelled for Hain to look out.

**Jack:** "Hain, painful fist incoming!"

**Clay:** "Fist of Tebigong, Earth!"

Clay yell as his left fist with the fist of Tebigon on it turned into a solid fist of in turned his head in time to see Clay's fist connect with his face. As Hain's head disconnected from his body and landed near some rocks. His Hain's body, as it lies limp without a head. Blood flooded down from where his head used to be as. The headless body then let go of Omi and Kimiko. A Clay shocked helped them both up as Omi thanked him.

**Omi:** "Thank You, Clay. Now on to the Shen Gong Wu."

Clay shuttered as he talked and Jack's mouth lied agape, but Kimiko and Omi where still a little woozy to notice.

**Clay:** "I-I think I just killed a man."

**Kimiko:** "No Clay, you didn't he's still kicking."

Kimiko screamed as she pointed to the body of Hain that stood up like normal with the Wu still in it's patched together arms. The body went other too were Hain's head was picked it back up and the head reattached itself to Hain's body. Sowing it back on, Hain smirked as he stretched the bones around his head and neck by turning his head all around. It was as if nothing happened. Hain put the glove on and yelled out the name of the Shen Gong Wu.

**Hain:** "Glove of Dashi."

Hain held the hand up in a fist. As hundreds of undead zombies began to rise from the hilly earth of the mountain side. Jack cheered and was screaming like a young school girl and Dancing like a fool. The zombies ranged from being just skeletons with eyes to mostly flesh with little decay. The Xiaolin Monks fought for a little while. After a few seconds they were overwhelmed as Dojo morphed into his giant dragon form and flew off. Hain and Jack laughed as they did the pro-fist thing. The Xiaolin Monks were both angered and annoyed, 'lost to fucking Spicer' they all thought. But their minds weren't really focused on Spicer but on his new partner Hain.

* * *

Location: Outskirts of Beijing, China

An old man walked with a bag of food in one hand and a walking stick in another. He had grey hair and a glass eye. His skin was dirty, just like the rags he called clothes. The city of Beijing was crowded as always. He cut to through an alley way as he saw several homeless. But one caught his eye, a Brazilian in a trench coat. The Brazilian was bloody and were a trench coat over bloody robes. The old man sat down with the Brazilian and got out a potato.

**Old Man:** "Hey kid, ya hungry?"

The man said with a smile as the Brazilian swiped the potato out from the old man's hands and it half of it in one gulp.

**Old Man:** "Gotta name kid?"

**Raimundo:** "Raimundo Pedarosa."

**Wei-shan: **"They call me Wei-shan."

Wei-shan looked at the boys, poorly bandaged wounds. Raimundo's wounds have obviously reopened several times.

**Wei-shan:** "What happened to you."

Raimundo was pained to remember what happened to him.

**Raimundo:**"Lost a fight got cut up really bad, betrayed my friends."

**Wei-shan: **"You look like you've been to hell itself and back."

Raimundo smiled a little and said jokingly.

**Raimundo:** "The only thing hurt is my pride."

The old man laughed a little as he coughed and wheezed a little. He stood up with and picked up his bag.

**Wei-shan:** "Come on kid, you probably don't want to stay out hear all night. I take you to my shop. Reasonable Pay and a room over your head."

**Raimundo:** "I'll stay only until I make enough money to get out of Beijing and back to Rio."

**Wei-Shan:** "Well you met the right guy my young friend."

Raimundo said as his heart leapt with joy as he got up slightly in pain. He nearly fell down but the old man helped him up laughing his sickly laugh again.

**Wei-shan:** "Don't die on me kid, I'd be pissed if a kid didn't out lived me."

Raimundo and Wei-shan then left the alleyway.

* * *

Location: Frankfurt, Germany

Oktoberfest was an overjoyed time in Germany. A blonde boy with spiked drank a large bottle of liquor with a group of friends, all of them drunk. The blond had white skin and was about as tall as Raimundo. He wasn't in shape or out of shape. This boy wore skinny jeans and a messy red and blue dress shirt. He wore a cloth gloves that had little holes on them. After a few more minutes he came to the made side of Frankfurt. There was a large run down building that believe it or not is an apartment complex. As he climbed the steps he arrived at the main lobby were a large German bellhop came up to him and said.

**Bellhop:** "Anderson, ist Ihre Miete fällig." (Anderson, Your rent is due)

Anderson smiled at the bellhop and then flipped him the bird right in his face.

**Anderson:** "Fick dich Arschloch, ich bin nicht schmerzen!" (Fuck you asshole, I'm not paying!"

The large man tried to punch Anderson in the face. But Anderson was fast like lightning. He kicked the bellhop and the bellhop hit the ground hard in agony. Anderson then smiled as he went up a narrow stair case to room 4. Anderson went into and his broken down mess of room. His room was horrible, trash everywhere, random things that even the bravest explores have denied the existence of. Anderson still with a dazed look on his face saw a package on half of a table. Yeah a table…that was half destroyed, anyway, he picked up the package and opened it. He pulled out a note skimmed through and then just randomly said.

**Anderson:** "Nun denke, ich bin in China, das Land der aufgehenden Sonne gehen." (Well guess i'm going to china, the land of the rising sun).


	5. Chapter 5

The Emperor

Chapter 5: Indifference

Location: Beijing, China, the Slums.

In the slums of Beijing were many lower middle class and poorer people lived. People walked that seemed to be everywhere. Wei-Shan had taken Raimundo to an antique store. It was called 'Antiques Finest' as it said on a barely stable oak wood sign. The tiny antique store was unimpressive to say the least. All it was a small store that looked more like a shack. It was about the inside was set up like a small convenience store, as seen from the winds. Knick knacks and other random goods where all littered over the shelves and windows. Speaking of the windows, they had all sorts of holes and cracks. Smiling happily Wei-Shan let out his arms and said with pride.

**Wei-Shan:** "Behold my store."

The wooden sign that bore the name of the antique store fell and landed in front of the entrance. Wei-Shan frowned as he pointed one of his wrinkly fingers at Raimundo and said.

**Wei-Shan:** "Your first job is to clean that up."

Wei-Shan told Raimundo with somewhat anger. Raimundo looked at the old man with a 'what did you say' expression.

**Wei-Shan:** "You heard me put the sign back up."

**Raimundo:** "But I still have six broken bones, I thought I would be dusting or something."

Wei-Shan then got out a small sack of change. Smiled with his eyes clothes and said.

**Wei-Shan:** "I have 100 Yuan hear, you fix the sign and it's all yo-. Hey where'd you go?"

Wei-Shan opened his eyes mid-sentence to see that Raimundo was already putting up the sign or attempting to put it up more or less attempting. Has Wei-Shan smiled a funny smile almost like a fatherly smile. He then looked at you the reader with more of a crazed smile and said.

**Wei-Shan:** "What the boy doesn't know is that he'll only be making a little over 36 dollars in his currency."

* * *

Location: Chase's Citadel

Chase poured himself some wine as he watched the Xiaolin Monks through his all seeing eye. Smirking as he watched them returned home, on the back off Dojo. Battered and beaten by Hain who had proved his worth to him. His fallen warriors watched as he sipped his wine. Chase then took into account the words from the man Hain had called Lesu said to him not to long ago.

**_Lesu: _**_"I want you to prove something to me. Prove that you still have what it takes to fight, kill and rule this rock. –Word of Advice… Go for the unexpected…"_

Chase then said to himself.

**Chase:** "I can still rule this pathetic world…go for the unexpected…"

Chase continued to swim in his thoughts; he grinned sadistically as he went down to his armory. Located by his dining hall. As he went to his armory again he looked at his Shen Gong Wu collection. All of which sat in glass showcases. He only had the Serpent's Tail', The Eagle Scope, Wushan Gesyer and that one shaped like a cross. Chase eyed the Wu in its glassy prison. It almost hypnotized Chase, but not quiet. Chase sighed it off as he looked to the far corner of his armory. There stood alone puzzle box on an aged marble stand. The small box was Red, brown and orange in texture, with all kinds of symbols and writings on it. He continued to watch it. All it had done for the past five years was collect dust and cobwebs. Chase turned away saying.

**Chase:** "Never in 1500 years, would I let that wretched woman out..."

Turning to back to the one shaped like a cross. He careful removed it from the glassy prison it had for itself. Picking it up he almost admired how the Shen Gong Wu was designed. Picking it up he left his armory. Back into his impressive Throne room, he sat in it with a profound look on his face. Packs of his jungle cats entered the room. All of them orderly, like a series of soldiers who would always listen to their general. Standing proudly he ordered his soldiers.

**Chase:** "Jungle Cats, in order for my plan to begin I must first storm the Xiaolin Temple. You will surround the temple and attack anyone who gets in your way."

His cats growled and snarled almost like the cheering a general would get when he leads his soldiers to an overwhelming victory. Sitting back down on his throne he smiled devilishly as he rested his head on his arm. His arm held his head up.

* * *

Location: Jack Spicer's House

Hain and Jack where in the lair of Jack's basement. Jack held the glove proudly has he lead Hain to where he kept his Wu.

**Jack:** "Good Work, Hain, you really put those Xiaolin Losers in their place, and we didn't even have to do a showdown. Which is good, but next time you might want to take some of their Wu."

Jack said smirking at as Hain smirked is stitched together grin. Hain could tell that the only reason Jack was such a kiss ass was because he was afraid of everything. If someone was more powerful than him wanted to help him he would try to keep a mutual partnership for as long as he could. 'It's a Shame' Hain thought, he was a pretty funny guy for a kiss ass. Jack led him to where he kept his Wu. It was basically a wooden shelf that said 'Wu Shelf' All Jack had on his 'Wu Shelf' was his priced Monkey Staff, and the Manchurian Musca. Hain was unimpressed, but really he didn't expect much from someone who called himself 'Evil Boy Genius'. He put the Glove of Dashi next to the monkey staff on his shelf. With no remorse Hain kicked him on his backside as he flew into a pile of his broken Jack-Bots.

**Hain:** "Thanks for the Wu partner."

Jack got up from his scrapyard; he was both surprised and shocked. He then said confusingly.

**Jack:** "What the Hell, Hain?!"

Hain then looked at Jack with anger and frustration for some reason. In his anger he destroyed one of the pillars that held Jack's Mansion together. All Hain did was punch it and it cracked into a thousand pieces. The house shacked as Hain then looked at Jack yelling.

**Hain:** "Don't you ever mention that word again!"

**Jack:** "What word, why are you doing this!?"

**Hain:** "You're apparently a 'Genius!' Figure it out!"

Hain the lost control as he cut off his hand and looked at a bunch support structures. He then threw his cut off hand at the pillars and everything began to crumble. Jack hid under his pile of Jack-bots. His mansion fell to the ground. After everything lay in ruins. Jack poked his head up from under some rumble. Looked around for a few seconds. Then sighed in relief and smiled a little, until Hain came out from the rumble next to him holding 'Jack's' Shen Gong Wu in his grey hands.

**Hain:** "Tell all of your friends about this, and know now that you have nothing, nothing but the clothes on your back and your pathetic life!"

He then left Jack there in the rubble of his house. He saw that Jack was both depressed and angry. His home was destroyed and his Wu were taken. He eyed Hain angrily and thought about attacking him but he would probably be killed. Having no other options he began to try to get to the home of his most hated enemies. His helipad wouldn't work as he tried to fly off. The left part of his helipad was mangled into junk. The right one was cut at one of the blades. He walked for hours until he finally arrived at the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

Location: Xiaolin Temple

Clay and Omi where sparring as Kimiko watched. All of them were depressed. Raimundo was gone, they lost the past two Shen Gong Wu and worst of all Jack had a new partner that was basically mocking them while they fought him. Omi then sensed something and then immediately he rushed toward the source. He leaped in the air in a fighting stance and yelled.

**Omi:** "Leopard Strike!"

Omi hit a figure hiding in the shadows. The figure groaned as it was then reveled to be Jack Spicer. He looked filthy and broken. His clothes torn beyond repair. Omi pointed at Jack angrily as he stood on top of his chest.

**Omi:** "First you take the Shen Gong Wu from us, now you arrive at our temple to steal more?! What trickery will be next?"

**Jack:** "Get off me, cue ball!"

Omi kicked Jack in the face, leaving his foot imprinted on Jack's face. Jack cried in pain as Kimiko, Clay and Dojo showed up. All of them looked pissed. Clay cracked his large knuckles looking at Spicer, who looked like he was just about ready to pee his pants.

**Clay:** "Well, what do you know; I reckon the spineless snake has come cause some more ruckus."

Getting up and backing away with his hands out Jack said freaking out.

**Jack:** "Look I'm not here to fight you, Hain, my new partner destroyed my lair and took my Wu."

**Kimiko:** "And what, ya need a place to crash?"

**Jack:** "…Maybe…"

**Omi:** "Forget it Jack Spicer."

Jack was desperate, trying to think of a quick solution he thought of Hain.

**Jack:** "I can tell, you guys about Hain, and why he…(Pathetic Crying)…destroyed everything I owned…"

* * *

Location: Woodlands Near Xiaolin Temple

Hain limped around the woods, like a lost dog looking for its missing master. For some reason he looked like he was in such agony. It was so dark it looked like the average man would only see a foot in front of himself. But Hain seemed to move just as well in the darkness as he did in the light. As he could no longer move for some reason, he lied next to a tree dropping the junk he had just earned. Looking up into the dark starless sky, he began to remember something from his unknown past.

* * *

_Location: ?_

_Light was everywhere a warm light that was never to hot or too cold. Hain was in chains as he stood in front of a tall towering court stand before him. This is where the light's source was and the light was so bright it seemed to created shadow's everywhere. Hain appeared to be being prosecuted for some foul act. He was different though. This Hain looked normal. He was no longer stitched together and you could see his eyes, hair and the rest of his face. His hair was brown and his eyes a majestic green. The skin he had was smooth and he wore golden, white robes much like a person of high status wore back in the ancient times. Watching nervously as a prosecutor paced back and forth as the unpleasant man talked to the light emulating from the tip of the judges stand._

**_Prosecutor:_**_ "For the crime of rebelling against our righteous ways, we have subdued a traitor whose pity and envy to be show or to be saved!" _

_Said a shadowy figure in what resembled a courtroom, only much more impressive. Artwork that would have put the renaissance masters to shame. Golden walls that glistened in the overwhelmingly bright light, marble floors as well as chairs. The figures who sat in the chairs seemed to all be pale like Hain. He couldn't see any off the others from where he stood. The prosecutor then screamed out._

**_Prosecutor:_**_ "Cast out he who has wronged his nation and himself. Let it be, the heretic be thrown in with the others who have betrayed their brethren and sisters. Cast he who has unperfected the three first made! Cast him from thou host he helped to build!"_

_Hain watched as his fate was being stomped on by the prosecutor. The judge banged his hammer for the prosecutor to shut up. Looking at Hain with some pity for him in his eyes. The judge then told Hain to speak._

**_Judge:_**_ "How do you plea for your act of dis…brother…"_

_Hain took a deep breathe that was more like a sigh. As he tried to hold his saddened head up high, to prove to the people watching that he still had his dignity and sense of justice._

**_Hain:_**_ "I never assisted in that horrible atrocity of disobedience, I will never! Never, be a part of that!"_

_Hain sighed as the courtroom fell silent his neck had given in as a wave of sadness flowed over him._

**_Hain:_**_ "Though I will not deny that my actions led to the fall of the first. I will take whatever punishment awaits my heresy."_

_The judge looked at the who told him the truth about what he had done, Hain had made his own demise and sown his own wounds. He led to the downfall of the first who entered the world. Gave them more knowledge then need be. The judge had no choice. Making the final verdict he looked at the jury. As the lead juror stood up he looked the judge in the eyes and said. _

**_Juror: _**_"We find the defendant guilty of taking a key factor in the revolution."_

_Hain watched nearly tearing up at the jury. The judge looked at Hain sadly but somehow unemotional as he then said._

**_The Judge:_**_ "For your Crimes you will be cast out of the host and live with your dishonored brothers and sisters…you will be torn to pieces and again sown together. Never to feel again..."_

_As to guards dressed in what appeared to be shining armor that was silver and gold, arrived. They carried Hain into a torture chamber where he was torn to pieces. Knives, blades, chains all things that could possible claw at his skin did so. Wounds across his face and body. His arms ached. Hain fainted from the pain. Later he doesn't know how long. He found himself in a cold pit; the cold air was ripping even more of his destroyed flesh apart. He saw a reflection of himself in the ice. Hain had seen that he had been stitched back together. Stitches went all over his face. It was disgusting to look at. Two of them even went through his eyes. He began to whimper bloody tears in his torn clothing. As he then saw in the reflection a man who was dressed very rich like. Hain turned to see Lesu. Lesu helped him up as he said._

**_Lesu:_**_ "Come brother, your suffering ends. How do you feel?"_

**_Hain:_**_ "…"_

**_Lesu:_**_ "I will help you, brother, for we only except those who helped in our noble cause."_

**_Hain:_**_ "…"_

**_Lesu:_**_ You're sad and angry with blame and uncertainty, you will feel indifferent about them one day…like I." _

* * *

Hain laughed sadly at his memory, it was that crazy laugh you would here from a mental patient, who just had problems. Getting up he tied the Monkey Staff to his back with his stiches. He put the Manchurian Musca in his front pocket. Then he put the Glove of Dashi on his right hand. Moving his hand around Hain almost felt joy, the Glove had a good useful ability for a trinket. Walking away from the tree. He stood near a cliff. Seeing the Xiaolin Temple in sight he. Only walked there with sadness and anger in his eyes.

* * *

Location: Xiaolin Temple

In the courtyard Jack stood there telling the Xiaolin Dragons what happened and how he met Hain.

**Jack:** "The day Chase nearly killed Raimundo I was sulking in my lair, fixing my Jack-bots, when Hain came out of nowhere; he offered to help me….naturally I accepted."

Jack pointed directly at Kimiko and Omi: he then said grinning through his teeth.

**Jack:** "The next day we found the Shen Gong Wu, He then Kicked your asses."

Kimiko and Omi fumed with anger when Jack mentioned there defeat. A fireball formed in Kimiko's petite hand. She then tossed it at Jack who narrowly missed him as Spicer ducked out of the way. His hair was slightly torched as he then yelled annoyed.

**Jack:** "Really was that called for?"

**Clay:** "Just keep talking, partner."

**Jack:** "Anyway…Hain then freak out after I said 'What the Hell, Hain?' Then he destroyed my evil lair and took all of my Wu."

**Hain:** "Don't forget forced you to retreat to your greatest foes."

**Jack:** "It's not that I didn't forget, I just didn't want to say it. Hey? Who said th- (High Pitched Girly Scream)"

Jack screamed as he pointed to Hain who sat carelessly on the temple roof top. His feet dangled as he waved hello to the Xiaolin Dragons and Jack. The dragons got into there fighting stances as they eyed Hain angrily. They held there Wudia weapons as they watched Hain stand up and walk on the shingles. As Hain jumped down he picked up a small cloud of dust and the earth seemed to shack he fell. Putting clapping his hands together and he forcing a grin.

**Hain:** "Hello Dragons, of Moderate Heat."

Hain said looking at Kimiko who burned up angrily.

**Hain:** "Dragon of Dirt, I gotta give ya credit, you're the only one who even hit me…Let's see if you can hit me again?"

Hain said as he motioned his fist to punch his head. Mocking the gleeful Clay, who got into his fighting stance smiling and said.

**Clay:** "I've been itchin' for a rematch all day you dirty snake."

**Hain: **"Not now, I still need to get the introductions out of the way… and finally the Tiny Dragon of Running Water."

He stated as he crouched to a small size looking at Omi. Omi then pointed at Hain with frustration.

**Omi:** "I am not tiny…I am compact."

**Hain:** "You look small to me."

Omi charged at Hain who really didn't look that interested in fighting him. As Omi did a spinning kick in the mid-air as he shouted.

**Omi:** "Wudia Neptune Water!"

Hain barely moved as he caught Omi by the leg that attempted to hit him. Holding him by his tiny leg, Omi struggled to get out as he punched Hain repeatedly. Hain sighed uninterested in Omi, Hain acted negatively toward the small boy.

**Hain:** "If you were anymore 'compact' I would need glasses to see ya…."

Hain then punted Omi like a football. He flew in the air screaming. Hain cupped his eyes (kind of like how you look through binoculars) as he grinned happily.

**Hain:** "And off he goes."

Omi landed in a small thorny bush. As he stepped out of the bush he had thorns in him sighing he said.

**Omi:** "Next time I will not attack him up head…"

Kimiko then threw several her Wudia weapons at a distracted Hain as he watched Omi get up and brush the thorns from his body. Small flaming arrows in the shape of sparrows left her hands and aimed for Hain.

**Kimiko:** "Arrow Sparrow!"

Hain the made no effort to dodge the darts. Many of them hit him in the chest, head and arms. He then flew back into one of the temples, looking almost like a burning marionette doll. The temple he hit collapsed into rumble as Kimiko cheered for herself victory as she faced Clay, Jack and Dojo.

**Kimiko:** "Whoa! I did it I killed that ugly ragdoll."

**Dojo:** "I just know I won't be the one to tell Master Fung who destroyed that temple!"

Hain got up as his wounds restiched themselves. Clay and Jack stuttered to come up with words as they couldn't believe that Hain had survived all that abuse. All they could do was point and try to respond. A confused Kimiko turned to see Hain behind her. She formed a fire ball in her fist as she tried to hit Hain. He dodged the fireball as Hain then kneed her in the stomach and caught her as she fell down in his skinny arms, he gripped her hard as she frustratingly tried to fight his grip. Angrily that she was able to hit him Hain then got a twisted idea as a disturbing grin formed on his face. He then said playfully.

**Hain:** "Ya know, you're really unattractive when you're angry…"

**Kimiko:** "GO TO HELL!"

Hain then got really pissed as his some of his stiches life and began to entangle Kimiko in similar to the Tangle Web Comb.

**Hain:** "Guys like girls who can be quiet, bitch…!"

Kimiko screamed and cried but it was no use as they fell muffled as the others watched in shock at the disgusting display. Omi came to as he readied for action with Clay. Jack snapped his fingers together looking at the scenario.

**Jack:** "I got an idea!"

**Clay:** "Well spill the beans there partner, looks like Kimiko doesn't have much time left."

**Jack:** "I'll be back."

Clay said getting out his Wudia weapon hastily as Jack ran to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Not thinking about what Jack was going to do Clay steadied his weapon. The Big Bang Meteorang resembled the appearance of a standard boomerang, with a gold-yellow color and black stripe-like designs on it. He then threw his boomerang with all of his might.

**Clay:** "Big Bang Meteroang!"

It divided into several smaller boomerangs. As Hain continued to encase Kimiko in a network of his stitches. But in the few seconds he had. Hain activated his Glove of Dashi as he watched the various projectiles.

**Hain:** "Glove of Dashi!"

Several random undead corpses rose from out of the earth. As they blocked a clear shot to Hain, except for one. One random boomerang managed to hit Hain in the arm that held his glove. This cleanly sliced off his arm. It fell of and with it a constricted Kimiko. Dojo came to claw her out of her tangled up prison as she struggled to get out.

**Dojo:** "Hang on Kimiko, it's a good thing I never cut my figure nails."

Dojo said as Kimiko continued to be freed. Omi, Clay and Hain all eyed the glove on the bloody disassembled arm. Clay's boomerang returned to him as Omi readied his Shimo Staff a very small cylindrical staff made of ice. It was light blue and could be held with one hand. The appearance changed when the user desired to transform it. Hain eyed his arm that tried to slither back to its master. Faster than anyone cloud blink they all ran after the arm. Hain got to it first but Omi and Clay where on the offensive as they realized his weakness.

**Clay:** "Omi, lil' partner! If ya keep hit'em he won't be able to sow himself back together!"

**Omi:** "Most correct Clay!"

Even though Hain's arm was able to reattach he wasn't fairing to well against the dragons of Water and Earth. His body began to fall apart.

**Clay: **"Wudia Carter Earth!"

The earth around Clay began to shatter. As Hain could no longer balance himself on the falling ground. Hain then knelled to the ground.

**Omi:** "Shimo Staff!"

Omi then morphed his Shimo Staff into two small sickles. Omi charged at Hain with unmatchable speed as the body of Hain was cut into several chunks. Hain was now nothing more than several individual pieces that tried to regroup into a whole. Clay and Omi smiled probably as Omi removed the Glove of Dashi from the hand of Hain. He held it proudly as Jack rushed out with the Sphere of Yun. As the body of Hain resemble Jack activated the Wu.

**Jack: **"Sphere of Yun!"

Hain then became trapped in the sphere as it grew into a snow globe like prison. As the Monkey Staff and Manchurian Musca appeared in his greedy hands as he watched Hain. Trapped like a fish in a bowl. Jack laughed his 'Evil Laugh' as he had beaten a Hain. As Hain continued to bang on the inside of the confined prison. Omi and Clay helped Kimiko up as Dojo finished cutting her out of the tangled stiches. Kimiko gasping for breath looked at Dojo.

**Kimiko:** "Thanks Dojo."

**Dojo:** "Yes, Yes I know I'm a hero, you can thank me later."

**Clay:** "If you're gonna thank anyone…thank Spicer…sadly he was the only one bright enough to trap Hain in the Sphere of Yun."

The others looked at Jack who was jumping up and down as he mocked Hain.

**Kimiko:** "Yeah…some hero!"

**Jack:** "Whoa!Ha-Ha! I did it! I beat Hain and got my Wu back nothing can make this go wrong!"

Just then Chase's army of Jungle cats rushed through the entrance and began circling the Xiaolin Dragons and Jack. They all got into a fighting stance as they then noticed Chase on the top of the main tower of the Xiaolin Temple. Jack sighed depressingly

**Jack:** "REALLY?!"

Chase held the Ying-Yo-Yo, Ring of Nine Dragons and Reversing Mirror in his large hands. Jumping down he then got out the Devils Persuader. Held it up to the dragons as Dojo then said.

**Dojo:** "Wait? How did he get in the vault?"

The dragons eyed Jack Spicer as he nervously yanked at his jacket collar. Jack then held out the Manchurian Musca and yelled its name.

**Jack:** "Manchurian Musca."

Jack then turned into a small fly and flew away from the Xiaolin Temple. The dragons returned their anger and attention to Chase who was looking at the prison that held Chase. Who smiled as he walked closer and closer to the dragons, noticing no Raimundo.

**Chase:** "Hello, Xiaolin Dragons…you seem to be short one…"

Kimiko then got overly angry as she did her Wudia ability, as a massive fire ball formed in her hands. Rushing at Chase Young with all her might. Uninterested Chase held out the Shen Gong Wu and oddly enough didn't call its name and just said something.

**Chase: **"Come now Dragon of Fire, There's no need to fight."

After Chase had said what he spoke amazingly calm. Kimiko's flames died as she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone was shocked especially Kimiko. Her body wouldn't move as Chase neared her. Chase grabbed the late teenager by her chin as she spoke to Chase as she began to cry a little. Either because she couldn't move or because she was afraid of a powerful Heylin Emperor.

**Kimiko: **"I'll kill you! You piece of shit! You screwed with Rai!"

**Chase:** "Don't cry. Over why the 'Fearless Leader' left, we all know it was his own treachery is what made him leave."

Kimiko stopped crying as Chase shoved her to the ground. Walking closer to the Large sphere. Omi and Clay obstructed his path through.

**Chase:** "Step aside."

Clay and Omi for some reason then did exactly what Chase told them and moved out of his way. Grabbing the Reversing Mirror Chase reversed the effects of the Sphere of Yun destroying it. Hain stepped out of his former prison a free man.

**Hain:** "Thanks Chase…"

**Chase:** "Come now Hain, we have much to do…"


	6. Chapter 6

THE EMPEROR

Chapter 6: Lust and Indifference

Location: ?

A storm blew that muted all little and winds never seemed to stop. They almost moaned like passionate sounds of lust. The hurricane like winds beaten those who enter. The only one for miles around was that man Lesu. Who was barely able to stand his ground and keep grip on the very rocky paths. There was a tower, made from a flesh and stone like substance, stood in the distance, taller than any created by man. It reached out into the never ending blackened skies. Lesu looked at the tower with slight irritation as he eventually made it to the gigantic tower. Large doors blocked off the inside of the tower that had inscribed on it 'Poena damnationem quia tu es carnalis libidinis ad turrim'. Lesu kicked the door opened forcedly as the he entered. The doors shut loudly behind him as the inside of the tower was nothing but darkness and silent moans. Lesu then said confidently.

**Lesu:** "Lilith, Empress of Many Tongues I call upon thee!"

Then several candles flickered on to bright up the room. This room was black-purple with artwork of some of the greatest stories of love and lust. Cleopatra and Mark Anthony, Achilles and Helen, Paolo and Francesco just to name a few. The room was also littered with golden statues of a lustful couples tragically separated and never to touch each other ever again. The room was like the tower fleshly but marble and stone like throne. At the very end of the Room was what appeared to be a women sitting seductively in the shadows. She looked like the most lustful and beautiful women any man or women would have laid eyes on. Her hair, long dark-purplish, with, she wore a white headband with the five star pentagram insignia at its center, having thick black eyebrows, light-green seductive eyes and a light skin complexion. Her body was amazing, everything was in the right place. She was about the size of Kimiko, maybe a few inches taller. She had long legs and not overly large breasts and hips. The rest of her attire consisted of a body armor quite similar to Chase's. Primarily black with red and golden highlights, white gloves were also worn with a golden mark, some other white armor on her legs, and thin black heels. The Empress only had one imperfect, a "Glasgow Smile", an injury in which led up the sides of her mouth sliced all the way to her ears. She sat upon a throne made out of dead bodies. The throne perfectly constructed to look like that of a real throne, even more so impressive then Chase's own throne room. Then the voice enclosed in the shadows said seductively but somehow annoyingly.

**Lilith:** "What is it, Great and powerful son of Dis?"

**Lesu:** "The Host is in need of a lover to fill all those imperfections, my father himself has introduced since the beginning of his manhood."

**Lilith:** "I am not interested in a petty mortal who has gotten forced immortality."

Lesu then thought quickly to appease the 'Empress of Many Tongues.'

**Lesu:** "If you help the new host, you will be reunited with the giant known as 'Goliath'.

The seductive figure smiled a smile of both lust and joy.

**Lilith:** "I will humbly assist the host of Dis with as much help as I can. Now leave my tower of carnage."

**Lesu:** "Not until you see what we have done with his life."

Lesu went up to Lilith and held out two fingers. Then he slightly tapped her forehead. She then began to see Chase Young and more of his early life and time as a soldier.

* * *

_Year: 510 _

_Location: Guangzhou, Southern Qi. _

_Defending: Southern Qi Dynasty_

_Attacking: Liang Dynasty _

_Victor: Liang Dynasty_

_ After one of year of Chase Young's promation to Captain he led several overlapping victories against the Southern Qi Dynasty. In this time he rose up to Vice-General and became General Xiao Yan right hand man. One day after a massive rampart siege at the city of Guangzhou one of the most well established cities of Southern Qi. Chase had lead a large units that complete destroyed the city that was at the throats of Western Liang for many years. Chase watched proudly from a basecamp on the outside of the city. He wrote a letter in his rather large tent. Smiling for some reason. A soldier then came rushing in it was Ru who now was covered in blood and armor that was severely chipped. He had a crazed saddened look on his face as bowed to Chase humbly. _

**_Chase: _**_"Report Ru…"_

**_Ru:_**_ "Vice-General, General Xiao has been violently killed from when we were raiding the inner-city."_

_Chase seemed indifferent from the matter and pretended like he gave a damn._

**_Chase:_**_ "Oh my…Should we destroy what is left of this city in his honor."_

**_Ru:_**_ "You're Call…General Chase Young…how do you feel?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "Indifferent on the matter…now leave me be I'm writing to someone very important."_

_Ru bowed to Chase as he continued to write his letter. It was written in ancient Chinese and he wrote it with a quill feather from some bird. His thoughts began too sore through the sky as he remembered his early life. The letter was written with extra care and attention in ancient Chinese. As Chase wrote he couldn't help but reminisce. A sad expression then formed on his face. As Ru came back into his tent. This time with a message scroll in one hand and a carrier bird in the other. Chase sighed depressingly as his reminiscing had been interrupted. With annoyance in his voice he asked his comrade._

**_Chase:_**_ "What is it now soldier?"_

**_Ru:_**_ "Message from the emperor himself."_

_Chase became curious as Ru handed Chase the scroll and began to read it. After a few seconds his curiosity turned into frustration and anger. As he stood up yelling._

**_Chase:_**_ "Emperor Wu wants use to occupy this town of fools in exchange for territory! That is his demand!"_

**_Ru:_**_ "He obviously wants to negotiate the exchange of our captured prisoners in exchange for the territory…"_

_Chase then slammed his hand across his desk angrily and screamed._

**_Chase:_**_ "Negotiate with Sui. Has he gone mad?"_

**_Ru:_**_ "Chase calm down…come we should probably watch the prisoners…"_

_Chase then calmed himself down as he walked out of the tent with Ru. They went to a prison camp where many men, women and children were being thrown into steel cages like animals. Chase noticed two prisoners in one cage together. One was a beautiful woman the other was a man who was rough around the edges, to say the least. Chase was attracted to the woman like a magnet as he watched her in her cage. She brushed her hair seductively at Chase who looked at her trying not to show emotion._

**_Chase:_**_ "What are you trying to do?"_

**_Women:_**_ "Nothing just trying to offer something to you…"_

_Chase paused for a brief moment as he looked at her more, looking at the women lustfully. The man in the same cage as her seemed to be very angry at the two's conversation. As Chase then replied. _

**_Chase:_**_ "What can you offer a soldier of Liang…"_

**_Women:_**_ "I'm assuming the nights are even cold…for an honorable soldier…"_

**_Chase:_**_ "What's your point?"_

**_Women:_**_ "I can comfort you…if you let me and my brother go…"_

_Ru the noticed there conversation as he replied to Chase._

**_Ru:_**_ "Chase…don't you have a women back home remember."_

_Chase didn't pay Ru any mind as two other soldiers came along as Chase ordered them to open the cage. They did the man inside the cage with the women seemed to be very tense as he tried to attack Chase as soon as the cage opened. Chase then grabbed the women as he carried her bridal style. The man held back by the soldiers continually yelled 'You Whore!' and 'I'll kill you!' _

* * *

The images where done playing in Lilith's head, as Lesu pulled away from her. Lilith smirked with her forked tongue smiled and said.

**Lilith:** "It will be easy to break this so called 'man'."


	7. Chapter 7

The Emperor

Chapter 7: Hi, My Name is Chase Young, I want to make the world a better place

Previously

Just then Chase's army of Jungle cats rushed through the entrance and began circling the Xiaolin Dragons and Jack. They all got into a fighting stance as they then noticed Chase on the top of the main tower of the Xiaolin Temple. Smiling as he held the Ying-Yo-Yo, Ring of Nine Dragons and Reversing Mirror in his large hands. Jumping down he then got out the Devils Persuader. Held it up to the dragons as Dojo then said.

**Dojo:** "Wait? How did he get in the vault?"

The dragons eyed Jack Spicer as he nervously yanked at his jacket collar. Jack then held out the Manchurian Musca and yelled its name.

**Jack:** "Manchurian Musca."

Jack then turned into a small fly and flew away from the Xiaolin Temple. The dragons returned their anger and attention to Chase who was looking at the prison that held Chase. Who smiled as he walked closer and closer to the dragons, noticing no Raimundo.

**Chase:** "Hello, Xiaolin Dragons…you seem to be short one…"

Kimiko then got overly angry as she did her Wudia ability, as a massive fire ball formed in her hands. Rushing at Chase Young with all her might. Uninterested Chase held out the Shen Gong Wu and oddly enough didn't call its name and just said something.

**Chase:** "Come now Dragon of Fire, There's no need to fight."

After Chase had said what he spoke amazingly calm. Kimiko's flames died as she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone was shocked especially Kimiko. Her body wouldn't move as Chase neared her. Chase grabbed the late teenager by her chin as she spoke to Chase as she began to cry a little. Either because she couldn't move or because she was afraid of a powerful Heylin Emperor.

**Kimiko:** "I'll kill you! You piece of shit! You screwed with Rai!"

**Chase:** "Don't cry. Over why the 'Fearless Leader' left, we all know it was his own treachery that made him leave."

Kimiko stopped crying as Chase shoved her to the ground. Walking closer to the Large sphere that had imprisoned Hain. Omi and Clay obstructed his path though.

**Chase:** "Step aside." 

Clay and Omi for some reason then did exactly what Chase told them and moved out of his way. Grabbing the Reversing Mirror Chase reversed the effects of the Sphere of Yun destroying it. Hain stepped out a free man.

**Hain:** "Thanks Chase…"

**Chase:** "Come now we have much to do…But first…"

Now…

* * *

Location: Xiaolin Temple

Chase walked over to were the Glove of Dashi lie flatty on the ground . He then tossed Hain the glove, Hain watched with glee as he caught the glove. Chase then looked at the Orderly Monks made possible by his Devils Persuader. Omi and Clay stood stayed still. Kimiko got up sad and depressed but angry and frustrated at the same time, stood up with her head down. Then Chase then held up the Devils Persuader at the same time as the Reversing Mirror. He chanted both of the Shen Gong Wu's names.

**Chase:** "Devils Persuader…Reversing Mirror…"

The effects of the Reversing Mirror then changed the Devils Persuaders Abilities. Two things would happen, 1st everything Chase would say would be Reversed and the previous effects of the Shen Gong Wu would then no longer apply. The Xiaolin Dragons then all returned to their senses freed from what Chase had forced them into doing. Omi then pointed at Chase with his compass like finger.

**Omi:** "Chase Young! You will return our Shen Gong Wu…Or prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

**Chase: **"I've gotten what I've came for…I'll be seeing you soon dragons of Water, Fire and Earth."

Hain interrupted as he picked up the sphere of Yun as it shrunk down to its beach ball size.

**Hain:** "Don't forget Dragon of- Oh yeah…He was too weak and pathetic to do anything."

Chase then called off his jungle Cats as he then snapped his figures and teleported back to his fortress. Leaving the monks there to sulk in their third defeat this week.

* * *

Location: Chase's Citadel

Chase and Hain appeared in the armory of Chase. Hain laughed his odd evil laugh as he gloated about their victory. Chase stayed still as he held the Reversing Mirror in his left hand and eyed the Serpent's Tail not more than a few feet away in its glass container.

**Hain:** "We did it! (Evil Laugh) We freakin did it! It looked bleak for me but you…you saved my ass!"

Hain continued to yell and talk on. As Chase began to remove the Serpent's Tail from its prison sweat tricked down from his face. Not believing what he was about to do…As Hain looked at him curiously.

**Hain:** "Watcha doing?!"

**Chase: **"Releasing the most wretched banshee the world as ever known…"

**Hain:** "Who…?"

**Chase:** "A woeful whore called Wuya…"

**Hain:** "She's nothing…"

Chase stops dead in his tracks a little shocked but understanding at the same time. He obviously had never met a woman as despicable as Wuya the Heylin witch. It was bad enough when she was a floating disembodied head, and then Chase gave her flesh. After that she became his house maid…she did a terrible job of keeping up the place. Hain then responded again with his hands behind his head as he looked around Chase's weapon armory, almost like trying to think about something else.

**Hain:** "Wuya…yeah she's pretty classy compared to the whore of no virtue…I should know…I had a relationship with both of them."

Chase then gave a WTF look as he looked at Hain awkwardly.

**Chase:** "WHAT?!"

**Hain:** "Yeah…wait…when did Nero burn down Rome again?"

**Chase:** "She's been alive since the Reign of Nero…Nero from the Roman Empire?!"

**Hain:** "No…since the reign of…I wanta say Emperor Tiberius… "

Chase still stunned and not sure if he wanted to hear Hain's full story clapped his hands and two of his lion servants pushed over with their heads two nicely designed chairs. Chase with his mouth agape sat in his chair as Hain leaned over his casually deep in thought with a calm expression. The calmest and least obnoxious Chase had seen Hain.

**Hain: **"Well anyway I met her when I was teaching Nero how to play the lyre. You see she was an inexperienced witch at best. Tried to kill Nero for several obvious reasons, but I protected the bastard. It was hatred and lust at first sight you see-"

Hain talked and talked some more about Wuya and some of the things he said they did disgusted him. Images popped in his head…images no man or women really wants to think about.

**Hain:** "So after I taught her some more magic I had to go back to my place and I guess she lived on. Where is she now?"

**Chase:** "Trapped, inside that puzzle box."

Chase said as he pointed to that corner to where the puzzle box was. Hain then got a little nervous and on edge. Hain then got curious as he asked Chase.

**Hain:** "How did she whine up in there?"

**Chase:** "Okay first… You gotta tell me more about your past later on… But Long Story, short about Wuya…She fought a man named Dashi around 515 and was trapped in that puzzle box for about 1500 years. Then was released by Jack Spicer-"

**Hain: **"Of course…"

**Chase:** "-Anyway after a few years and several betrayals later I found that puzzle box from some Cat crazed girl. Trapped her in it and she been wasting away ever since."

**Hain:** "Huh…? And we need her because?"

**Chase:** "She's the only one besides Spicer and that despicable dragon who can detect the Shen Gong Wu…"

**Hain:** "Ah Huh…so what's your even plan oh evil Lord of Darkness."

The funny cockiness in Hain's voice was back as he smiled joyfully. Sitting in the chair comfortable he began to listen to Chases plan on world domination. Chase hesitated as he only told Hain a part of his plan.

**Chase:** "The Xiaolin Dragons are weak, there leader is gone, defeated and broken. Now your superior Lesu…he told me ''to get with the times." So I will create a 'good' Chase with the Ring of 9 Dragons and Ying-Yo-Yo to let 'good' Chase experience the world for me. Gain influence and rise up as a modern day leader…I can stay true to my traditions, while 'good' Chase accepts the new ones."

Hain was a little stunned…Chase wasn't just a brilliant fighter, but a great strategist and planner. As Hain then got curious as why he needed Wuya.

**Hain:** "First off, Lesu isn't my superior, cocky shit... Anyway why do ya need the 'Wretched Women?'

Hain said mockingly to Chase.

**Chase:** "…I will need her to help you keep up on the Shen Gong Wu."

Hain smirked so wide some of his stiches came undone, but then his smile turned into a light chuckle when he spoke.

**Hain:** "Chase, Chase, Chase…you forgot three major things…The Dragons…I can't deal with them by myself and with Wuya. As a man of experience she really isn't that helpful…not even in the simplest of situations, Second I might get bored after awhile constantly kicking the same people's ass's everyday."

Chase then frowned as his eyebrows squinted in angrily. Hain then got to his second point as he held out his dirty battle-hardened figures.

**Hain:** "Third…you need someone on the inside to monitor them keep a close I and to possibly take all of their Wu when the time is right, Maybe fuck'em up a little (Light Chuckle)."

After thinking it over some more Chase agreed as he nodded his head. Hain held his right hand up to the ceiling as he then said.

**Hain:** "And I know just the women…The whore of no virtue herself…"

Chase watched unimpressed as Hain began a summoning ritual…for some demon of some kind. A hole then formed where Hain had stood. But it looked more like a portal as Hain's stiches and skin lite up the dark color of blood as Hain then summoned something as he Screamed.

**Hain:** "LILITH, WHORE OF BABYLON, EMPRESS OF MANY TOUNGES AND… bitch without much taste…I CALL UPON THEE."

Still not very impressed Chase watched as Hain pulled away from the bloody hole. The hole now had sigils, symbols and a combination of languages and looked more like a ritual circle. Then the ritual circle began forcing something out of it. As a form morphed into the shape of a beautiful, lustful woman. Chase's interest was peaked slightly as the form was full completed to show the spitting image of Lust, Lilith the Empress of many tongues. She stretched as she then said to nobody.

**Lilith:** "Freedom…sweet… Freedom…"

**Hain:** "Can it whore…your only here because I called you."

**Lilith:** "Like I would ever listen to a pathetic bug like you Hain."

Lilith then noticed the man sit directly at her.

**Lilith:** "Who is this?"

**Hain:** "Chase Young, Evil Emperor of Darkness. Future ruler of the world."

**Lilith:** "He sure looks like it…"

Chases eyes looked at her full of want…as the Empress looked at the man who sat in front of him and gave him a smile as she licked her full lips. They gave each other complete eye contact. As Hain clapped his hands together interrupting there no verbal communication and said.

**Hain:** "Right…Now for the other one…Chase if you don't mind…"

**Chase:** "…Yes…"

Chase remembering what he was doing, Chase got out of his chair grabbed the Reversing Mirror and Serpents Tail and went to the corner of the armory. Not keeping his eyes off the Goddess that stood in front of him just a few moments ago. Grabbed the magical puzzle box and opened it almost instantly. Out came the purple floating disembodied ghost head that it is Wuya. In her irritating voice she then said.

**Wuya:** "I Live!"

**Hain:** "Ah…her voice…not sure it I hate it our like it…Eh half and half I guess."

As Hain talked to himself Chase throw the Reversing Mirror at her levitating body. It lied next to her floating body as Chase activated the Serpent's Tail.

**Chase:** "Serpent's Tail."

Chase then flew holding the Serpent's Tail as he headed toward the Spector. Wuya floated in front of the Reversing Mirror as she then called out.

**Wuya:** "Reversing Mirror."

Wuya then returned back into her human form. She had long red hair and copper brown skin with pointed ears and sharp canines and possibly red lipstick and often wore a black robe with purple outlines, a red sash and no footwear, walking barefoot and almost always on tiptoe. She wore eye make-up similar to Jack Spicer's, but under both eyes and with three vertical lines coming off each horizontal line. Her eyes were abnormally bright green (the same color of her Heylin Magic powers), showing behind her lovely appearance how twisted and evil she truly was. Looking at Chase with anger a bright green energy balls formed in her hands. As Wuya neared throwing her energy beams at Chase, Chase activated the Devils Persuader. Chase held it at his side as he natural talked to Wuya

**Chase:** "Wuya, calm yourself you show be great full I let you out of that puzzle box."

Wuya then calmed down as her energy beams died out as she noticed the cross like object in Chase's hands. She then smiled and said cheerfully.

**Wuya:** "Ahhh…Chase Young needs my help…I'm assuming…"

Chase nodded as Wuya looked over Chase to see Hain she walked over to him with sincerity and peace in her voice.

**Wuya:** "Hain…it's been some time…What did you do again…"

Hain knew what he was in for as he prepared for the worst so he just responded.

**Hain:** "Really not that long…Wuya…"

Wuya's fist then lite up with green energy as she punched Hain in the skull forcing it back as Hain's head was only hanging on by a thread.

**Wuya:** "THAT'S RIGHT YOU LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE."

Chase then felt some symphony for Wuya then, but still she went a little over board. Wuya then eyed the Empress behind Hain's reassembling corpse. She pointed at her.

**Wuya:** "And who's this tramp."

Lilith then got really infuriated and then said back to Wuya.

**Lilith:** "Fuck you Slut!"

**Wuya:** "Whore!"

**Lilith:** "Bitch."

The angered trash talking between the two women execrated as Chase watched not sure what to think of the matter. He then held out the Devils' Persuader and then said to the two bickering women.

**Chase:** "Shut Up!"

Both Lilith and Wuya fell silent as Hain got back up stitching his head back together. Chase was at a new level of anger now as he explained his objectives to Wuya and Lilith.

**Chase:** "Lilith, you will infiltrate the Xiaolin Temple in whatever way you desire to learn about the dragons and find there weaknesses, and Wuya you will accompany and show Hain the location of every Shen Gong Wu. Now leave my presence."

Both women were stunned as they walked away silently. Hain a little disturbed went to leave Chase to his solitary. Chase sighed as he looked at the tiny ring around his figure. He then activated it to begin the next step of his plan.

**Chase:** "Ring of Nine Dragons."

Chase then multiplied into another doppelganger of Chase. They looked at each other clearly impressed by themselves. Another example of Chase taken by his own self pride. Any way he gave the doppelganger Chase the Ying-Yo-Yo. The twin nodded as he enter the Yin-Yang World.

**Chase Doppelganger:** "Ying-Yo-Yo."

After Chase entered the Yin-Yang portal he soon reappeared from another portal. This Chase was different, this Chase wore his former Xiaolin Blue robes and his eyes where once again light green. The new Chase then said with a warm smile.

**Chase Doppelganger:** "I Chase Young want to make this world a better place for all."

The original Chase smirked at the possibilities he was about to gain and achieve.


	8. Chapter 8

THE EMPEROR

Chapter 8: Live in the Future…

Location: Beijing, China, the Slums

Around the end of the, Raimundo walked around the slums of the city in new casual clothes, they were similar to his old ones but still with some minor differences. Instead of Green sweat pants, he now wore dark blue sweat pants. He wore a white jacket with Air Jordan's. As he walked to the antique store he had now worked at for about a day now he couldn't help but feel depressing. He gave up on his friends. His body was like his 'Blade of the Nebula." Broken and shattered into several pieces. Walking with his head down and with as sad look Raimundo turned the corner to see the old nearly deserted street were the antique store lie. There were say five people on the whole wide block all just as down in the dumps as Raimundo, quite literally. As he entered the tiny shop he saw Wei-Shen in the back. Walking outside with a shovel and a brown sack he carried over his shoulder. Curious Raimundo follows Wei-Shen, into a small backyard. There was really nothing to it, just a small patch of dead dried grass that went on for about five feet then stopped. Next there were three tombstones, and a small plot that was meant for someone else. Looking at Rai, Wei-Shan then said.

**Wei-Shen: **"Ya know boy…I'm shocked I even ever lived this long…"

Wei-Shan said weakly as he knelled down before the grave. Smiling weakly he then said with tears in his dirty eyes.

**Wei-Shen:** "I lived to see my greedy son have a nice wife…and see them have a kid…who's lost at the moment, lost on his path of life…"

**Raimundo:** "Look… Mister Wei-Shan I don't know if it's right to say, but …how much time left do you have…?"

**Wei-Shen:** "What? You think because I'm reminiscing about the wonder years that I'm about ready to kick the bucket?!"

Standing back up Wei-Shan then said then looked at Raimundo you was really sure what to think of the old man, but he did know that situation had just gotten really awkward. Wei-Shen with a stronger smile and said.

**Wei-Shen:** "You're gonna kick and old man when he's down? A little cruel there boy…Come I have something to teach you…"

Removing the brown bag from over his shoulder Wei-Shan opened the bag to reveal a tombstone; he put it over the plot. Then grabbing the shovel he headed over to Raimundo and said gleefully.

**Wei-Shen: **"Think Fast!"

Wei-Shen then forced Raimundo into the hole unexpectedly, by whacking him in the back of the head with his shovel. Raimundo was caught completely of guard as he landed in the filthy mud hole. As he got up, Rai looked at his new now dirty clothes. Looking at Wei-Shen with anger. Wei-Shen then started to laugh like a nutcase as he gasped for breathe he was laughing so hard.

**Raimundo: **"Why'd ya do that!? I just bought these clothes!"

Wei-Shen went back into his store laughing as he replied to Raimundo.

**Wei-Shen:** "Who cares…Over and done with!"

As Raimundo followed after him steaming as he yelled.

**Raimundo: **"That's not the point! My clothes are all junked up! I think there even worse NOW then when they had blood all over them!"

**Wei-Shen:** "Yes your clothes are muddy…and really disgusting…but! You can clean them and forgive yourself!"

Raimundo entered the small shack to see Wei-Shen pulling something out of a small chest. Continuing his screaming and ranting, Rai pressed on his face red with rage.

**Raimundo:** "CAN'T ANYONE I MEET TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON SHOULD?!"

**Wei-Shen: **"Calm yourself boy…you take things to seriously…forgive and forget…"

**Raimundo:** "It's hard to forget, when what you just did to ruin my clothes was in the past five seconds ago!"

**Wei-Shen:** "Yes the past sucks boy just like that man you fought…did ya really have to leave your home…"

**Raimundo:** "That's…different…I betrayed my friends…"

**Wei-Shen:** "Did they hold it to ya?"

**Raimundo:** "No…they didn't."

**Wei-Shen:** "Then what's your worry boy! Go out there find'em and live and let live!"

Raimundo then began to put the pieces together as he looked at Wei-Shen with more respect than ever. Smiling happily he realized that everyone else forgave him for his actions. That Chase had gotten inside his head…and he was pissed about that. His confidence back he headed for the door before Wei-Shen stopped him with his filthy shovel. Wei-Shen then handed the boy a bag of money and said to him with a smile from his yellow teeth.

**Wei-Shen:** "You forgot your pay boy."

**Raimundo:** "I can't take this Mr. Wei-Shen…"

**Wei-Shen:** "Well ya can't walk thousand miles…what's the point of that when you can buy a ticket to go on a plane or by some food."

**Raimundo:** "No…you need it more than me…thank you…"

Raimundo bowed the old man in the same manner he would Master Fung. Wei-Shen put about 100 Yuan in the Brazilian's hand as Raimundo got up from his bow. Looking at the money he just was given oddly.

**Wei-Shen:** "A bonus for the sign…now scat kid!"

Raimundo smiled happily as he ran out the door and waved to the old man who stood in the door way. As Raimundo ran down the street with a new look on life and even more hate for his new mortal enemy. Chase Young.

* * *

Location:Chase's Citadel

The night had settled in as Chase Young sat at his throne room. Lions, Tigers and other jungle cats lay all around his large throne room. He read an old scroll he had gotten many years ago, about the first battle between the Sui and Liang dynasties. Remembering his doppelganger was off to learn about the new world Chase wasn't accustomed to, and do whatever he could do to 'Make the World a Better Place'. Chase smiled at the words 'Make the World a Better Place' but then he frowned as memories hit him hard again.

**_?:_**_ "I'm gonna make this world a better place Chase…one day…for all of us."_

Chase's smile faded when that sentence played in his head. As Chase sat there uncomfortably with only his own thoughts. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of movement with his acute pointed ears. Someone then entered his throne room; it was that young women Hain had called 'Lilith'. Lilith watched as a few rats ran across the room. She eyed one with her lustful eyes. A lizard-like tongue the came out as she caught the rat in her forked trap she called a tongue. Lilith the tossed the disease written rat around like a ball in her dainty hands before tossing it to one of the lions. Chase looked at her but with no lust, but with possibility in his eyes. The Girl Lilith, she could be his apprentice, if she could prove herself to him. She walked toward him slowly neither of them spoke a word. Not giving in to his inward lust he asked chillingly.

**Chase:** "What is it, 'Empress of Many Tongue's'…"

**Lilith:** "Please Chase Young…call me Lilith…"

**Chase:** "Lilith…a name of temptation…I must say it is very fitting…"

**Lilith:** "Enough Flattery…Chase."

**Chase:** "Did I say you could not call me by my title?"

**Lilith:** "Angry?"

**Chase:** "No…now I return to my first question…What do you want?"

Chase said as he stood up with want in his reptilian eyes. Chase then saw that her shadow seemed to move on it's on. Not coordinated by the light. Lilith licked the scars along her Glasgow Smile as she said seductively.

**Lilith:** "I only want to show the man who will rule this world…my attributes…"

Lilith said as she fell into her shadow as if it was a hole in the ground. Not really stunned or impressed Chase. Chase sensed that she reappeared above him, looking up she watched as gravity forced her to the ground silently. In a downward kick motion, Chase acted like he didn't notice her until it was too late. Chase then side kicked her across the stomach. Lilith then flung to a wall but she didn't hit the wall she fell through it. Chase continued to rely on his sense as he then realized that she had appeared behind her. As Chase turned to punch at her she fell into her shadow again and appeared behind him. She held out a sword at the back of his head. Chase smiled with his hands up he snapped his fingers as his jungle cats approached them. Slowly with hunger. As Lilith had a sincere nervous look on her face she tried to retreat back into her shadow but Chase held her by her sword. A large slice of blood all over his hand, Chase didn't care as he smirks devilishly at the whore. The jungle cats then approached her and pounced all over her. Lilith screamed as Chase watched happily with a sadistic look on his face , the jungle cats only got a few cuts, scraps and bruises at her but the woman was still in pain. When she reappeared she looked weak, she was obviously arrogant but she wasn't like Hain. She wouldn't regenerate. Confused he asked mockingly. His confidence back full force he could tell just by looking at.

**Chase:** "Here I thought you would regenerate like Hain…what's wrong 'Empress' not feeling up to it today?"

**Lilith:** "I'm mortal…I can't regenerate…"

**Chase:** "Ah…you want the Loa Ming Lo soup…in exchange for what?"

**Lilith:** "Immortality is a nice thing Chase Young…"

**Chase:** "Indeed Lilith…but to get it you must do something for me…if you want the Loa Ming Lo soup you must do something for me…"

**Lilith: ** "Anything…"

Chase walked up to Lilith and grabbed her by her smooth chin in his large hands.

**Chase:** "Become my apprentice…and prove that you can rule at my side…and gain your precious immortality…by stealing the Dragons precious Shen Gong Wu."

Chase said with obvious lust in his voice. The young woman smiled devilishly as she then put her hand on the front of Chase's armor as she said in her soothing voice.

**Lilith:** "Yes… Master Chase Young…"

Chase smirked joyfully at what the woman in front of him just said as he motioned for her to leave as they turned their respect backs on each other. Lilith left the room as she went the entrance of Chase's Citadel. There leaning with his back against the wall is Hain. Glaring at Lilith with no anger or happiness, just indifference you could say to a figure of lust.

**Hain:** "Lilith…your toying with him aren't you?"

**Lilith:** "What's it to you, Divine Hain?"

**Hain:** "I'm not divine Lil, but tell me why are you really here? I didn't even expect you to return my calls."

**Lilith:** "Important Matters from Lesu."

**Hain: "**I'm here for reason and justice…you're her because of a dead oversized mortal."

**Lilith:** "At least I can regain what I lost…for my beloved."

**Hain:** "What about Adam…I thought he was your beloved?"

Lilith was angered at what Hain had just said to her. As she held him by his hood collar up against the marble walls. They spoke old English for some reason.

**Lilith:** "He betrayed me!"

**Hain:** "You wanted to live with thy wretched from thy beginning of life!"

**Lilith:** "Thou that shalln't be named, made me imperfect!"

**Hain:** "You were supposed to be!"

**Lilith:** "HE FORCED ME INTO THE PIT!"

**Hain:** "After thou attempt an act of dis."

Lilith fell silent as she as well as Hain. She let go of her grip on Hain, as Hain felt the marble floors again. Lilith then left with her head down; Hain could have sworn he saw tears forming in her beautiful eyes that started to trickle down onto her 'Glasgow Grin'. Hain felt indifference as he watched the women leave. Wuya who had been listened to the conversation from a corner room watched Lilith uneasily walked over to the edge of the rocky entrance to Chase's Fortress. The redhead smiled as she turned her attention over to something else. Lilith dived down as she passed through layer of cloud after cloud. As the seductress fell to the ground gracefully, all shadows seemed to point toward her. Lilith's crying turned to laughter as she walked pretty casually to toward the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

Location: Hong Kong, China

Doppelganger Chase went around the metropolis knew as Hong Kong. Chase's clone from the ring of nine dragons was different from Chase…very different. This Chase always wore a smile were ever he went, he wore his old blue robes from the time when he wasn't on the Heylin side. The doppelgangers eyes were a light-green. His double cut his hair past to around the edge of his neck. As the double went out to go get a job, he saw a local establishment called the 'The Tavern on the Water' that had a sign that said Help Wanted. It was a densely compacted place, which was extremely narrow and actually stretched three floors up. The tavern wreaked of age it with a tasteless bricks and an electronic sign that said the name of the tavern. Chase put on a bigger smile as he walked throw a glass door into the bar. Not noticing that one street away, three men were watching clone Chase, they all looked weird and nobody seemed to notice them. There was one with spiked blonde hair and wore a metallic suit with blood pumping through it. The suit he wore was a robotic silver and metallic gray. The man's skin looked frail and very pale but still he managed to look somewhat young. One of his blue eyes was missing and instead had a bandage around it. His skin around the bandage was crimson with blood. His face was also rough with several scars. The other younger man wore white robes, his skin was Persian-Caucasian looking. He wore brown greaves with burning red wings on them. This man had dark-brown eyes and seems to have a childish smile on his smooth face. Above that was burning light-brown hair with a golden crown. The third was an older African man dressed in all black; we wore dark tinted sun glasses with a Padora hat. This final man sat on a bench as the other two stood up. He sat on smoked a cigar in his perfect teeth as he watched the burning haired man flip an old coin that on one side said 'Puck' and the other side 'Luck'. As the metallic man angrily watched Chase walk into the store, as he screamed.

**Caina: **"We should kill thou heretic! It's him I know it's him, Meta!"

**Meta:** "Why would thou who is trying to conquer, go work in yon tavern, Caina."

The African man responded to the inpatient white man. The childish man smirked as he flicked his coin into the air. Meta eyed him through his dark glasses.

**Meta:** "You have an opinion Mercurius?"

**Mercurius:** "If Caina has no hard proof that thou man is the host, then this meeting is about as useless as to catch a fly from the ass of the Creators, is not worth my time, Caina."

**Caina:**" A coward's words, Mercurius! You don't try to catch him, because you know you can't!"

Mercurius then ran from one side of the street to another with in a slit second. He smiled his odd grin as his clothes began to change to a gray jacket with a black Adidas shirt, slim blue jeans, and his crown and flaming hair was covered by a baseball cap that said 'Braves'. Mercurius looked at himself with disgust in the reflection of glass.

**Mercurius:** "Thou mortals dress in such a tacky fashion…it's revaluating."

Trying to ignore his appearance Mercurius went into the bar. To see that the man called Chase was talking to the barkeep about getting a job at this tavern.

**Chase: **"So I'll mostly get paid in tips…okay kind sir."

**Bartender:** "Yeah, Yeah, Chase…NOW GET TO WORK!"

**Chase:** "Yes sir."

Chase said in his happy voice as he went to shake the bar owners hand but was met with silence and no respectful hand shake as the barkeep walked away. Chase began to work, cleaning the bar as he got out an old wet rag. Mercurius walked up slowly to the barkeep, almost annoyed at how slow he walked his childish face nearly formed a frown. As Mercurius went up to Chase and said with a more authoritative voice.

**Mercurius:** "I would like your top shelf wine bartender."

Chase looked back at the lone shelf that only had generic brands of whiskey, sake, rum, beer, wine, and vodka. With his hands clapped together ad turned back at Mercurius and said.

**Chase:** "Sorry, we only have the one shelf."

**Mercurius:** "Oh…just give me the wine on the 'one shelf'."

Mercurius said with slight annoyance, what bar had only one shelf. Anyway as Mercurius examined Chase his eyes flickered to a weird orange color. From Mercurius's perspective, it was almost like a thermal image. As he saw the soul of the man pouring his wine, there was a lot of blue energy surrounding him. In think Mercurius didn't detect a hint of sin, awfulness or even a thought of evil. Which was strange but Mercurius now knew one thing; this wasn't the man he was after. As Chase was done pouring the wine into a semi-clean 16 ounce glass. Mercurius reached out and gave Chase a 50 Yuan paper dollar.

**Mercurius:** "So what's a man like you doing in a filthy city like this?"

Chase smiled and responded politely. As Mercurius listened began to Chase, while he chugged down his wine swiftly.

**Chase:** "Oh nothing much just wanting to make the world a better place and do the good things anyway I can."

Mercurius finished his wine rather quickly as he gave Chase smile as Mercurius was pleased with what Chase had to say. Reaching out for another Yuan he swiftly took one out of his pockets. And left it on the counter as a tip for Chase. Leaving Mercurius said. While flipping his coin that landed on luck in his skinny hands.

**Mercurius:** "Good answers, Mr. Chase…hope you have a lot of good luck."

Mercurius then left the bar smiling as he run quickly back across the street to the patient Meta and the inpatient Caina who both sat anxiously on the bench directly across from the tavern. Meta had finished his cigar and put the flames out by stepping on it. Mercurius then said to the two strange men.

**Mercurius:** "He checks out, this Chase Young is an average nice man."

Caina stood up with rage as he managed to contain it by saying.

**Caina:** "Obviously he's lying!"

**Mercurius:** "I checked his chi, there's not a single bad thing about that fellow."

Caina stuttered for a brief moment as the metallic man remembered something that he heard as a rumor.

**Caina:** "No…He goes after these things. Khink khanks call Shan Guinn Wii. There mostly crap but some of them are able to do certain things. Thou Host could have used one to block out his evil chi."

**Mercurius:** "Just except the fact you were wrong about the host."

**Caina:** "Yeah…sorry guys…"

**Meta:** "It's fine…"

They then all walked away into the darkened streets of Hong Kong. Then after just a few steps the three odd men faded away it dust.


	9. Chapter 9

THE EMPEROR

Chapter 9: Luck and Puck

Location: Xiaolin Temple

That same night, Mercurius had gained some more information on Chase Young, and a group of teenagers who fought the mysterious Emperor of Darkness. Needing more information, Mercurius decided to take a stop at where these so called Xiaolin Dragons lived. Overlooking the temple Mercurius saw the simplistic but still very impressive Xiaolin Temple from a mountainside ledge. This time though the Mercurius hair was blackish-blue like the night sky. His eye's seemed to be a darker shade of blue as well. This didn't seem to bother him as Mercurius sat on a ledge precariously high up on the mountain with his skinny feet dangling. The odd man had heard more rumors about what Caina had told him. This gave Mercurius an idea, smiling sadistically, his greaves then glowed orange-gold and the wing designs on the back came to life. In the blink of an eye Mercurius was around at the Xiaolin Temple. Standing at the gates he looked down at one of his side pockets and picked out his gold coin that said Luck/Puck. Flipping it in the air he called out.

**Mercurius:** "Luck!"

As it landed back into his hands Mercurius revealed it to show that the old coin indeed landed on 'Luck'. Feeling overjoyed and arrogant he took of his boots and laid them carefully over by the temple entrance gates. Quietly he walked over to a large temple. Walking in Mercurius released he was in a laundry room, noticing all the different clothes…most of which were either girls or the same outfit worn by a boy. As he walk in he noticed that there was a voice coming from behind him. Quickly thinking he jumped into a large laundry basket. Burying himself Peeping his eyes throw the a shirt hole of a small red and black robes he then noticed what a large blonde man walking toward a smaller boy and tall girl inside the main courtyard. Mercurius watched the three argue for a little bit until his boots where in the husky man's large hands. Giving him time to leave he slowly, got out of the laundry as he removed a cowboy hat from his dark glowing hair. Pretty quickly though he ran from the small room toward the tower that Mercurius had glanced at on his way in. Mercurius still ran pretty fast even without his boots but not as quietly, knowing the people would hear him walked into the tower. As he reached the doorway, Mercurius removed the golden coin from his pocket to angrily he said to himself in a whisper.

**Mercurius:** "Some luck…piece of shit..."

He heard swift running from the outside of the building. Knowing there was no way out he quickly dashed across the way. Jumping from side to side wall Mercurius made it to the top near, the glass window. He held onto a support beam for dear life. Sweat dripping from his skinny body making it worse on his grip. Looking down he saw the small yellow boy in the fighting stance charged through the door followed by the taller boy and girl. Mercurius then drowned out what they had said because he was just too nervous about getting caught. Get caught now and his whole plan would be ruined. The kids in robes left the area. Shrugging off what they had heard from earlier. As the left Mercurius dropped down stealthily, as his eyes went orange looking around to find any external exits. Mercurius then noticed a mechanism in the floor. A revolving staircase that had several cases in it, curious Mercurius looked around. Eventually with his enhanced thermal eyes saw a series of golden hanging wind shims. He pulls one and then notices that the stair way down opens itself. Feeling accomplished and his Curiosity at a peak Mercurius quickly sped to the stairs. When he got down there he realized what was hidden beneath these stairs.

**Mercurius:** "So they are real…wonder what they came up with?"

Seeing the stone cabinets that all had Chinese text written on them. Next to them was a brief summary about that Shen Gong Wu. After about a minute of looking at a good chunk of the Shen Gong Wu. Mercurius's childlike curiosity was disappointed; half of them were of no use from what he had skimmed of the walls. As for the other's they were about as useful as cheap magician's tricks. Slightly depressed he then walked past a case that said "Sands of Time." The description said 'When this Shen Gong Wu was activated, it allowed the user to not only travel through time but to alter time as well.-Hidden away by Old Omi.' Unsure about the whole old Omi part Mercurius opened up the case to reveal an Hour Glass. Not sure how to work questioning the thing as he then said to himself.

**Mercurius: **"So how do I get this thing to work? The-

Looks at the name again.

**Mercurius:** "The Sands of Time-

A portal then opened up wind and dust blew around the narrow passage way as Mercurius tried to force himself from not getting sucked into the vortex. But he had no such luck. Mercurius fell into the hole as he carried the 'Sands of Time' with him in his shaking hands. A few seconds later he came back out of another vortex. This time he was covered in silly string and bead necklaces, he had a disturbed and shocked look on his face. On one of the necklaces said Woodstock, 1969. Putting one hand up against the wall as Mercurius dropped the hourglass while trying to keep himself from vomiting as he held his mouth.

**Mercurius:** "Keep it together Mercurius…you've been through worse...remember Bacchus… "

Mercurius shivered as he tried to pull himself together as he went for the fallen Shen Gong Wu. Picking it up he called out the name of the Shen Gong Wu.

**Mercurius:** "Sands of Time."

Mercurius then jumped into a spiraling red vortex. Appearing early as he had arrived at the Xiaolin Temple. Like Desha Vu Mercurius was seeing the past version of himself watched as his past self was in the process of taking of his boots. Then his double quickly sped away from the entrance. Mercurius noticed a larger structure his eyes flicker again and he then saw what he was after. A scroll… that revealed the location of every Shen Gong Wu, quickly but cautiously he edged his way over to the main temple. Walking slowly into the door less building he saw many corridors and entrances. One had in his thermal eye vision a golden scroll. The rather large ancient scroll sat on a table. Sitting in grabbing a feathered quill from his left pocket he opened up to what he assumed was the latest Shen Gong Wu from what he had heard from several rumors. As he wrote something in ancient Chinese he wrote it well as he then heard the familiar arguing from the teenagers. Getting out the seat and closing the scroll. Mercurius smirked as he then leaped out of corridor and saw the Xiaolin Dragons go through the tower that held the Shen Gong Wu. As the larger one of the small group put down Mercurius's boots by the door. Eyeing them the skinny man ran off putting back on his face his trademarked Childish grin. Approaching them rapidly he instantly picked them up and began to put them on. As soon as Mercurius put them on they glowed orange/yellow and the wings came out. As the svelte man dashed away, he went through the several different terrains. Such as hilly forests, streams and rocky mountain sides. Fast then anyone could comprehend the man was already back at the ledge of the mountain. Leaning against a grey boulder he smiled as he tossed his shinning coin into the air. Catching it he said to the coin.

**Mercurius:** "Not bad for decent luck…"

Then the childish man snapped his frail looking fingers and he disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Location: Mountains near Xiaolin Temple

Lilith jumped from tree to tree through the forest at around the crack of dawn, she didn't falter, as she jumped she move quietly but somewhat quickly. The women stopped as she saw a small stream in the distance. Gracefully jumping down from the tree she walked over to the running water. Kneeling down she saw her almost perfect reflection. Her face was her only imperfection, the 'Glasgow Grin'. Made the otherwise beautiful young woman not as pretty as one would think. The color of red, with scratches and cuts that went out to around the girl's ears, angrily the girl splashed her reflection away. Getting back she got out her sword with hate in her eyes she sliced away at the stream. An energy slice then came from the her sword. The stream stopped for a few seconds and then started flowing again. Looking at the stream for a second time, she looked upon it with glee almost. She saw a mirage as a man stood before her. Dressed in all green robes, his hair was brown and his eyes where a heartwarming jade. They stood in front of a beautiful meadow filled with the most beautiful plants ever seen. The man then called out to her in Lilith's mind saying.

**?:** "Hello…what should I call thy woman?"

Lilith smiled lost in her own mind as she replied. In her mind she wore purplish robes with green highlights. Her Glasgow Grin was nonexistent to show off a beautiful smile and a smooth face. Her hair had been trimmed down to about neck length and was combed back more evenly.

**Lilith:** "Lilith…a name of beauty…"

The man smiled as the two went to go hug each other. They didn't look like they had a longing for anything, but more love than anything. As soon as they got close to each other Lilith was then pulled out of her own fantasies to the sound of an animal. Turning around she saw three Lynx's they growled and hissed thinking they saw a three meal. But they were wrong, the cats jumped up into the air fangs out and claws stretched. Lilith smirked, getting out her sword she quickly tore the three apart. First she sliced them all into two separate pieces. Then the wretched women stabbed and slashed at the entrails as organs and blood slashed all over her body. She enjoyed it, smiling Lilith ended her masochism and licked the sharpened tip of her sword. Walking back to the stream she admired her reflection now. But then the thought accord to her as she then said to herself.

**Lilith:** "I can't manipulate my foes looking like this…time for a change…"

As she said her sentence in her same soothing voice, Lilith's eyes flickered light-sapphire as shadows began to form around her body. They rose onto her and began to change her body. When the Shadow's evaporated from her body, she looked like a completely different person. This girl was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair. She had blue eyes and sported a white outfit with a golden belt. Her boots and gloves were also white and gold. Looking at her reflection for one last time she smiled sadistically as clearing her throat. She then said in a sarcastic Southern American accent.

**Lilith:** "Hi, I'm Lilith, an American girl who only wants ta help ya'll."

Chuckling to herself, she glanced at the dead meat and began to drag them away. She was careful not to get any on her white, golden clothes.

* * *

Location: Forest Near Xiaolin Temple

There Raimundo ventured through the forest on his way back to the Xiaolin Temple. He was happy that he would see his friends again but annoyed at how overgrown the forest was. It reminded him of that demon seed he fought a while back... he thinks the other dragons are still plucking roots out of their toes. Trying not to think too much out the demon seed Rai walked across a small dirt path in the forest. Raimundo had a frustrated look on his dirt written face as he walked along the path as he came to an opening he rushed toward it with an uplifting feeling. As he entered the pathway he sighed but then looked up to see a blonde haired boy drinking a small bottle of whiskey with a small backpack over one of his shoulders. Calling out he went up to the traveler and yelled.

**Raimundo:** "HEY, HEY!"

The traveling boy stopped and turned around, he looked drunk, as the blond wobbled around slightly. As the blonde made an odd fighting stance, while he watched Raimundo begin to stop about 15ft away from him. He looked pissed as the blonde then said in German as he dropped his backpack and bottle.

**Anderson:** "Was guckst du (Hiccups) ya Verdammt Arsch?!" (What are ya looking at Dammed Ass?!)

Raimundo wasn't sure what to think of the man. The strange blond then charged at Raimundo with his fists in the air. But he didn't really charge like you'd think someone would he just muttered some curses under his breathe. The drunk then fell down infront of a confused Raimundo. Not sure what to do next Raimundo walked over to the unconscious fool. Looking down he asked.

**Raimundo: **"Hey guy? Are you cool?"

Without warning the blond side nearly kicked Raimundo to the ground, but Raimundo was fast enough to jump into the air and land a few feet away from the drunk. Quickly but sluggish looking, as he got back into his fighting stance. Then he flipped Raimundo the bird while he said in German again.

**Anderson:** "Ich werde dich lehren zu verwirren mit mir!" (I'll teach you to mess with me!)

Raimundo was pissed now…as he charged at the fool yelling.

**Raimundo:** "I don't know what you said…but I know that you're the first person to flip me the bird!"

As Raimundo charged, attempting to strike the guy. But he simply dodged his attack. Raimundo continued to try and hit the guy but either the guy as a good martial artist or this guy was so drunk that he could somehow sense all of Raimundo's moves. After a little while Raimundo was feed up as he then activated his Wudia Ability.

**Raimundo:** "Wudia Star Wind!"

A large gust of wind formed, hurricane force winds that blew away all surrounding trees. Turning the dense forest, into an open field. The German flew with the wind, miles away as the German hit the gate of the Xiaolin Temple. After all that, the blond went back to sleep…he probably had too much to drink. Raimundo scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he smiled and said.

**Raimundo:** "Guess I overdid it a little…oh well…hopefully Master Fung won't mind too much."

Raimundo whistled away as he walked ever so casually to the Xiaolin Temple.


	10. Chapter 10

The Emperor

Chapter 10: Kunimi

_Year: 510 AD_

_Location: Guangzhou, Southern Qi. _

_Defending: Southern Qi Dynasty_

_Attacking: Liang Dynasty _

_Victor: Liang Dynasty_

_ A bedroom not impressive by any means but more despicable and crude than another other. Chase lie in bed with the slave girl he had his way with not too long ago. He was angered and depressed with himself. As Chase wore a saddened face of depression. The women lie in the same bed with the blankets thrown over her body. Chase then got out of the bed and sat on the very edge of the mattress and asked himself._

**_Chase:_**_ "What have I done…I've betrayed her…"_

_The slave women looked over to Chase sleepily and asked._

**_Women:_**_ "Do we have an arrangement?"_

_Chase then quickly got up out of the room with anger in his eyes as he yelled._

**_Chase:_**_ "I am no brute…your free to leave.." _

_Two guards stood just outside of the bedroom as Chase then walked at saying. _

**_Chase:_**_ "Guards…release this one…and her brother…"_

**_Guard:_**_ "Yes General…"_

_Later that same day, the evening quickly came in and night quickly sat in its place. Chase sat uneasily in his General's Chair in his tent. Clearly trying to forget what had transpired that day by drinking. Trying to cloud his thoughts, Chase replied to some important documents concerning Guangzhou on a large paper scroll. As he write with a large feather quill. Later as Chase continued to drink, Ru came into the tent seeming somewhat cocky and a little concerned towards Chase. He bowed with his head down as Chase immediately put his pen down and stopped writing putting down his quill he quickly sprang up to scream at Ru._

**_Chase:_**_ "I did not request anyone to disturb me!"_

**_Ru:_**_ "Look…I just came here to say I told you so…"_

_Ru stopped bowing and looked directly at Chase smiled again as he then said._

**_Ru:_**_ "And I told ya so. Goodbye."_

_Ru said as he immediately turned his back to Chase who sat back down in his chair depressingly. Afterwards Run turned back around and walked toward Chase's desk. _

**_Ru:_**_ "Look Chase you screwed up some-…I mean did an immoral act against the Gods… I mean you can redeem yourself if you can forgive yourself…or something like that…"_

_Chase looked at Ru with slightly less anger as he then said to the strange man._

**_Chase:_**_ "Ru…"_

**_Ru:_**_ "Yes, Chase?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "You are a horrible motivator, now leave my presence."_

_Ru bowed to Chase again and then quickly exited the tent to leave Chase with his inner thoughts. After a while Chase got piss drunk, and by this point really didn't seem show it. He managed his drunken rage as read a scroll he got a few months ago. The scroll was surrounded by a mess of imported Saki and scrolls, some armor and a few turned over unlit wax candles. Chase quickly fell asleep on his cloth covered desk as he dreamed about his early life. _

* * *

_Location: Chengdu, China_

_Year: 495_

_A younger Chase Young at around the age of seven stood only about 4 ½ feet of the ground. Threw skipping stones across a small stream. He was frustrated because as hard as he tried he couldn't even get one stone across to the other side of the narrow waterway. This younger Chase wore different clothes. This boy now had on a red and orange Burgundy and black Hanfu. His skin seemed to be a little more smooth and his eyes where still light green. Chase's spiked long hair was only neck-length and seemed to not be as spiky. Tossing a rock in the air Chase said to himself._

**_Chase:_**_ "Next time…Definitely next time I'll will get a rock to go over there."_

_He continued to throw skipping stones across the water as he then saw another person throw a skipping stone across the water. Only this one actually made it across. Chase turned to see another boy. He was about a head taller than Omi and looked to be about Chase age. His head was also shaved like Omi's. He wore light brown robes and Hanfu instead similar to the Xiaolin Design. Surprised at the other boy's ability Chase asked._

**_Chase:_**_ "How'd you do that?"_

**_Guan:_**_ "The key is to throw it lower to the water _

_The boy then said as he threw another rock across the shore this one went about the same distances as Chase's. As the boy shrugged and just said._

**_Guan: _**_"Just a lucky threw I guess…the names Guan. What's yours?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "Chase…my name is Chase."_

_The boy in brown then got an idea as he then said._

**_Guan:_**_ "Hey? Can you run fast?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "Ya why?" _

_Chase said confusing as Guan dashed off leaving Chase stunned as Guan yelled back._

**_Guan:_**_ "Race ya ta town square, Chase!"_

_Realizing what was going on Chase ran off quickly as he swiftly followed in the footsteps of Guan. _

**_Chase:_**_ "You're on Guan!"_

_They raced through a small underdeveloped by vastly spread out village. The two boys where neck and neck as they continued to race. They made it to a crossroads with very few buildings along each row. Chase pushed ahead and barely won the race as he breathed heavily with his arms to the air, Guan shortly after caught up as he tried to make Chase's victory seem less grander. As he replied to Chase._

**_Guan:_**_ "So you won a race…I can still throw stones better,,,"_

**_Chase:_**_ "Be quiet …"_

_Chase side as he shoulder tapped Guan lightly in the Chest. After they hung around the two square for a little while longer Chase asked._

**_Chase:_**_ "What now?"_

**_Guan:_**_ "We could go to my home…I have arrows and crossbows?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "Best 2/3…"_

**_Guan:_**_ "You're on Chase."_

_Guan yelled as they spirited to his place. The house that Guan lived in was very reasonably sized. It had two floors and no windows. It was made out of nearby chopped up trees with a mud/brick roof top. It had icons of Buddhism all over it. Chase and Guan walked in looking for Guan's crossbow. Inside they worked their way up to the bedchambers. Some compact areas similar to that of the Xiaolin Dragons sleeping area. And like the Xiaolin Temple there were only four cubicles. Guan told Chase to wait outside as Chase did exactly that. As he waited Chase saw a little girl come out of the far end of one of the cubicles. She was small, about the same size as Guan. Her hair was in two little black buns. Skin very pale with sapphire blue eyes, she wore a blue and black kimono. The girl hadn't noticed Chase who continued to look at the girl. Not really sure what to think of her. Guan then came out of his room holding a bow and a sack of arrows. He then said to Chase. _

**_Guan:_**_ "Come on Chase, I know a good spot for target practice, it's near the stream."_

**_Chase:_**_ "Yeah, Yeah…who's that?_

_Chase said pointing at the girl who noticed the two boys. Guan turned his head and groaned in frustration as he replied to Chase._

**_Guan:_**_ "That's my stepsister…Kunimi."_

_Kunimi slyly walked over to the two boys as she then asked Guan._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Brother…who is your friend?"_

**_Guan:_**_ "Chase, Kunimi, Kunimi, Chase."_

_Guan said as he pointed between both Kunimi and Chase. Chase watched as Guan's face boiled with anger at his smiling sister._

**_Chase:_**_ "I take it you don't like her, Guan…"_

**_Guan:_**_ "Yes…"_

_Kunimi then spoke again as she glanced at the arrows and crossbow._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Brother…can I do what you two are doing?"_

**_Guan:_**_ "You can't aim down the sights of an crossbow."_

_Guan said coldly as Kunimi forced a smile as she replied._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "And why is that, brother?"_

**_Guan:_**_ "Because you are a girl…"_

_Kunimi then angrily tackled Guan to the ground and fought him on the ground screaming._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "What's that supposed to mean!?"_

_Chase laughed hysterically as he watched Guan and Kunimi fight but was then there was a bright flash that interrupted the whole recollection as Chase Young woke up. _

* * *

_Year: 510 AD_

_Location: Guangzhou, Southern Qi. _

_Defending: Southern Qi Dynasty_

_Attacking: Liang Dynasty _

_Victor: Liang Dynasty_

_Chase woke up refreshed and with new ideas in his mind. He smiled devilishly as he called forth his newly instated vice-general. Early on in the morning Deshi arrived as Chase had invited him to his tent for an important matter. Chase poured some leftover Saki into some glass bottles as he spoke to Deshi. _

**_Chase:_**_ "Deshi…we've been friends for a while haven't we?"_

**_Deshi:_**_ "Yes…General Chase Young…"_

**_Chase:_**_ "I've done a horrible act…that I need you to clean it up…"_

**_Deshi:_**_ "Treachery?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "No…well in some ways…I've betrayed someone very close to me."_

_Chase stopped midsentence as he tried to recollect himself as he then said._

**_Chase:_**_ "I have shared my bed with another woman out of anger…"_

**_Deshi:_**_ "Chase…you know this is against the Bud-"_

_Chase slammed his fists on the table as he then yelled to Deshi._

**_Chase:_**_ "I know! But…I need to get this off my shoulders…I need you to kill her Vice-General…"_

**_Deshi:_**_ "Chase! I could never do that to an innocent…Besides you freed her!"_

_Deshi said as he stood up ready to leave. As Deshi turned around Chase swiftly got out his sword and prepared to strike down his vice-general. Chase then said soothingly._

**_Chase:_**_ "Turn around Deshi…please…I just want you to make this one exception…for me…" _

**_Deshi:_**_ "Fine General Chase."_

_Deshi then left respectfully as he bowed before his general and then left the tent. Chase sat back down in his chair chuckling to himself as he reassured himself by saying._

**_Chase:_**_ "You will never know my sweet Kunimi…no one will ever know…"_


	11. Chapter 11

The Emperor

Chapter 11: Staff of Chronos

Location: Chase's Citadel

Inside Chase's malevolent fortress, Hain wandered around exploring the passage ways of the stronghold. Hain was constantly looking behind himself just to make sure there was following him. Making his way into a depressingly dreadful dungeon Hain came to a stop. He looked around at the dead and rioting meat that was once people so full of life. Hain arrived at a torture table were there lie some crusaders armor with no one in it, perfect condition. White armor with golden and red linings and a red and black cape hung on the back. There was no helmet but weapons on both arms, shield sit on the left arm of the knight's armor and a sword entrapped in the right hand. Swiftly Hain got out a Knife and made his way to his wrist slowly. He cut himself slowly as blood stewed onto the armor. Hain began to speak in Latin as his blood dripped onto the armor.

**Hain:** "Ave Rabbi, consumptis Ditis, Ditis Ave, Ave Ditis."

As Hain poured his blood into the suit, something began to happen to it. The suit began to form bones. A skeleton was created quickly. It filled the suit and made it look eerily creepy. Hain smiled at his work as he quickly left the chamber and went back to the main palace. He admired the architectural work in this palace. Hain made his way to one of the small pools that Chase had all along his citadel. He took off his hood to reveal his disturbingly ugly face. He put the hood on the ground neatly and began to wash his face with the pool water. He cupped small amounts of the liquid in his patched together hands. As he washed his face the water seemed to make his face seem somewhat less disgusting. Looking back at his refection Hain grew a disgusted look as he looked at his face. It reminded him of the day he had fallen from there supposed host. Quickly he swatted at the water away distorting his reflection. Wuya watched Hain with manipulation on her mind. She walked over to the man as he began to put on his hood again. Hain sensed her presences as he quickly recollected himself turned to face her with a twisted look on his stitched together face and asked.

**Hain:** "What is it? Have you come to kick a man some more while he's down, or maybe remove my spleen for the twelfth time this week?"

**Wuya:** "Cut the crap Hain…I just want to know what your game is…"

Hain hesitated as Wuya smirked devilishly as Hain tried to think of an excuse.

**Hain:** "Is this about Adrianople? It's not my fault that 'Mr. Three Faces Down' there in winter icy-land called backs all his friends for the next seventeen hundred years."

**Wuya:** "No it's not about that... (Laughs) I got over that after I meet Saturninus and destroyed his pathetic existence (Laughs)."

The witch chuckled as she clenched her small hand together begrudgingly. Hain trying to turn the subject clapped his sown hands together smiled and said.

**Hain:** "Well it's at least good to know you made new friends when I left…"

**Wuya:** "So…What are you planning to with that little whore Lilith?"

Hain became hesitate again as Wuya put her hands on her hips as Hain pulled at his hood collar. He felt his blood begin to boil as a voice spoke to him in an unhearable tow and language. As Hain looked up he saw a raven watching them. Realizing quickly what the crow was, Hain looked back at Wuya and made it very clear what was happening. Hain then answered Wuya with a simple response let coded. While he point to the ground out of sight of the crow.

**Hain:** "We will help him…HE will rule the world, He will inhabit the world, and he will bring upon thousands of years of darkness, the prince of darkness himself will rule this world."

Wuya watched as Hain squirmed. Hain was fearful of something over his shoulder like a weight he had to carry. Looking back upward a second time Hain saw the raven had vanished, obviously going to its master. Walking away and Satisfied with the answer she got Wuya turned around and went to address other personal matters. Scratching his arms and felling irritable Hain as he went back to the pool to get this feeling off of his back. Meanwhile Chase Young sat at his throne pondering about his new apprentice Lilith. What would she do to impress him he thought to himself. As a raven swopped down from the top of Chase's throne room and latched itself onto Chase's shoulder. The bird whispered some dark words into Chase's ear that only made the Emperor chuckle. He quickly stopped chuckling as Chase clicked his fingers together. This attracted his ever present jungle cats. Some of them snarled as they approached Chase Young. Pointing to the entrance of his throne room Chase looked down at his jungle cats and ordered.

**Chase:** "Go, bring Hain to me…I need to show him something…"

The jungle cats nodded there large heads in response as Chase went to the back of his throne room. To an area with nicely designed back curtains. Quickly pulling on one of the curtain tails it activated a secret room that appeared just below his throne room. Slowly Chase walked up to the downward staircase. A felling of dread passed over his weary mind as the emperor of darkness approached the hide entrance. As he went down Chase again snapped his fingers and the room was light with flames. The room was still very dark yet beautiful at the same time. It had several pots of flowers; the flowers seemed to be more exclusive to China than anywhere else. There was a large in perfect condition coffin that had a large glass mirror; it looked more like a capsule than anything, inside was a beautiful women. The woman was fairly young looking and wore a green and blue kimono. She had her hair flowing free fully, and this woman looked very cold, like all who experience death. Chase stood a few feet away and observed the coffin with sadness. Staring at the elegant figure inside, not knowing how long he had stood in that very spot. Then a nonchalant and chilling voice was heard behind Chase.

**Hain:** "Odd…in my free time I wash my face…"

Turning back quickly, the eyes of the warrior went to reptilian slits and he growled like a wild beast under his breath.

**Chase:** "Please Hain…do not joke about my beloved…WHEN I'M IN HEAR SHOT!"

Hain was slightly startled by both what Chase had said and how quickly he snapped curiosity peaked Hain as he came down from the marble stairs. Chase starred at Hain with anger and sadness the first time Hain had ever seen the Prince of all evil, broken. The sewed together man chuckled a little as he walked over to the coffin. Looking at the woman Hain held his hands behind his back and asked Chase.

**Hain:** "Who is your 'beloved'?"

Chase hesitated and sighed as his reptilian eyes reverted back to his regular golden eyes. Then he said very calmly but with a hint of sadness.

**Chase: **"She is…was my wife…Kunimi Young…I need you to use the Glove of Dashi to revive her."

Hain stared at Chase and chuckled underneath his clouded breathe. Then he watched the girl in the coffin then back to Chase. The patched up man shrugged saying.

**Hain:** "Ah…well no use keeping her around then…"

Hain said calmly and rather funnily as he then slammed his sharp elbow against the glass case.

**Chase:** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

**Hain:** "You're in denial, (Smirks) I'm just helpin' ya out!"

Chase was at first shocked but then he went from shocked to angered as Hain smashed the coffin more. It took all of his energy just to get a few cracks. After getting over his shock Chase rushed in at amazing speed and tackled Hain to the ground. Hain cursed in confusion as Chase began to beat him horribly, he did not remove his limbs which Hain could of easily healed no he smashed his organs without splitting them. Not even able to block one of Chase's attacks. Out of cowardness Hain yelled to Chase.

**Hain:** "Chase…Stop it…! You're wife… is beyond any help! Please! Stop, I have nobody to love!"

Standing back up Chase watched Hain get up as the weakened man had continued to yell cowardly for the Emperor of darkness to stop. Looking down at Hain with disbelief and even more sadness and anger in his eyes he grabbed up Hain by his hood collar and demanded an explanation.

**Chase: **"What do you mean?! I need to see her again! Alive! I must restore my Honor with her!"

**Hain:** "Look I don't know why you're obsessed with this chick but she's beyond any help."

Hain looked over at the coffin with some disgust as he looked back over to the capsule.

**Hain: **"Why, do ya keep your wife in that see-through box anyway; at least bury her in the dirt…"

**Chase:** "SHE'S A REMINDER OF WHEN I WENT MAD AND LOST MY HONOR!"

Hain wasn't sure what to make of this Chase up until now he was a calm sadistic bastard. Now he's acting like one of those annoying emotional guys you see on a crappy TV show. Thinking to himself as he held a blank emotionless expression on his grey face Hain simply said with a hint of question and confusion in his voice as he tried to answer his own question.

**Hain:** "Your wife has been reincarnated…never understood that process… (Chuckles)… worship of cows…Hey Chase you okay?"

**Chase:** "Beyond any help…"

**Hain:** "Yeah…She's in another body, separate…never comin' back."

**Chase:** "How do you know of this…?"

**Hain:** "Um…You know…I get around?"

Hain said tying to act convincing. Chase let go of Hain and then the emperor forced himself over to the glass coffin. He trembled as he went over top of the glass case. His eyes went to their familiar reptilian form and Chase put his ice cold glove on the glass that began to reform itself. Then after all of the damage was gone and recreated, Chase began to quickly speed himself out of the room. Not looking at the torn up man Chase said.

**Chase:** "She's a reminder of the first innocent I killed…the first one I killed that truly tore me apart."

Chase then left Hain to his own curiosity as he soon followed Chase. Hain felt one emotion he had not in what seemed like forever. Sympathy.

* * *

Location: Arcadia, Greece

Mercurius sat on the edge of the Mount Cilene, Overlooking the city of Tripolis. He flicked his coin while he watched protestors walk around the surrounding area. Complaining about the government, their jobs and all of that stuff people think they need to run a 'organized' and 'civil' society. Where the thoughts Mercurius had as his coin came crashing down into his palm. The golden coin had reed Puck. The childish man looked depressed. He seemed to faintly cry, watching the people tear at each other's throats. The 'Sands of Time' was next to the man, the Shen Gong Wu stood a few feet away. Mercurius glared at it…he laughed for a few seconds turning his head. Then glanced at it again as he began to talk to himself.

**Mercurius:** "Okay…the pros if I do what I'm gonna do…A better world for all my people. A world controlled solely by us. Just like in the beginning… The death of the host and all who oppose..."

Mercurius eyes then flickered orange as he then saw that miles away from him a massive riot was occurring as people tried to get passed hoards of armed officers. As Mercurius looked upward toward the sky he saw no stars over him. He knew that weren't listening to such violence. They never do…Mercurius could at least stand this violence as he thought as he then fought of the cons of what he was planning on doing.

**Mercurius:** "If I'm caught I will be stripped of my privileges and left for dead…And if I do nothing this Chase Young will reign free until that fallen bastard turns him into his bitch…leaving this world in 1500 hundred cycles of darkness…"

Feeling helpless and with one final look at Tripoli Mercurius sighed and said to himself.

**Mercurius:** "My beloved home…You are crying, like this entire world. I can see that…please try to forgive me…I will see to the death of this Chase Young."

Mercurius with his eyes closed then grabbed the time shifting Wu. Smiling with he then stood proudly up and said the name of the Shen Gong Wu.

**Mercurius:** "Sands of Time…"

A red spiraling portal appeared. Mercurius leaped into the vortex with new optimism and smiled joyfully.

* * *

Location: The island Crete, 781 B.C.,

A short but large temple sat around a sea of water. The temple looked impressive to say the least, but seemed really out of Place. It was overly big though it was almost the size of a small mountain. Oddly enough it was made of Silver, Gold and green marble. It oddly enough did not look like a temple like say the Xiaolin Temple. In fact it looked more like a monument or an achievement of something. Inside the temple sat an old tall but feeble looking old man. The older man was tall in stature about 8ft and would have stood taller probably if not for the condition of his pained back. This old man wore green and golden armor with robes covering a lot of it. As well as a pair of leather sandals that looked slightly uneven on the man's huge feet. The old man also wore a large hat that hid what was left of his pale white hair that went just above his tired looking emerald eyes. Holding a tall staff in one of his jewelry enclosed hands. The staff had written in Hebrew, Greek, and Latin, it also was covered in jewels and other things that made it look more impressive than it already was. Weirdly the man seemed to be both bored and irate as he watched several hundred people (Most likely slaves), Built several statues of him. All of them seemed to vary in age and all of them were just shy of the top of the temple. As a few builders were just coming down from the top of the statue after working on the face of their leader, Mercurius appeared through the vortex he made with the time shifting Shen Gong Wu. Mercurius stood proudly onto off a support pillar on the ceiling he looked down to see many people working on the statues of their leader. Mercurius glanced at their leader, and smiled with new possibilities opened in his mind. Watching as there ancient leader stood up with part of his back arched over. Using his staff as support the king walked over to one of his statues. The workforce seemed to be on edge as they attempted to work faster to get what little they had left to do complete. One of the lead builders hurried along a series of workers along the head of their Master.

**Lead Builder:** "Hurry along men…before Master Chronos arrives…"

As there unfortunate luck would have it there master arrived slowing but steadily walking toward them. He's whispered a deep mellow voice that could somehow be heard across the entire temple. The old man pointed to the lead builder with severe disgust in his bleak near death eyes.

**Chronos:** "You…You there…"

His voice resonated throughout the whole temple that made everyone fall faintly silent. Several of the hundreds of builders turned to their Master fearfully. Mercurius laughed inside his head as he showed his trademarked childish grin. As Chronos then walked closer to the lead builder intimidating him with his large size. Frustration filled his enraged wrinkled face as he tapped his staff to the ground.

**Chronos:** "We have given you exactly Ten years to finish this temple…given you all you need for success andyet you still fail us! The statues were to of been completed by now!"

Complete and utter phobia drove over the lead builder as he freighting but confidently walked over to the taller man.

**Lead Builder:** "It is a major task you have set before us Master…My brothers, they need food and rest."

Chronos stared down at the young man and raised his sharpened staff. Then he screamed out of pure rage.

**Chronos:** "You dare speak to Chronos!?"

Then he stabbed him in his small skull, the blood gushed everywhere as Mercurius smirked devilishly as he watched. As there lead builder screamed in agony every other builder turned away with phobia. The lead builder lies dead on the ground with a missing part of his skull. Resting his cane down and turning his head all around to all over the room Chronos asked his works in his neutral voice.

**Chronos:** "Who will be next… to die?"

Nobody responded as another more sprite builder began to take away all of the support structure around one of their final statues. Chronos pointed to the boy with somewhat satisfactory as he then said chillingly.

**Chronos:** "You…You Boy…"

The younger builder turned his head in fear as he walked up to Chronos cowardly. He bowed before him as Chronos order him of what to do.

**Chronos:** "You are now tasked with the completion of my statues…fail and you will suffer the same fate of death…"

**Younger Builder:** "As you wish…Master…"

Chronos laughed sadistically as he coughed lightly. The boy began to drag away the body of the former lead builder.

**Chronos:** "Let's hope your work is better than the work of your friend there."

Mercurius glared as Chronos carried himself back to his throne room. Not really paying attention to his surrounding Mercurius turned as he heard a light funny life-filled voice that was right next to him on the edge.

**Chaos:** "Father never liked the mortals…always looked at them as dead weight…"

Mercurius turned to see a boy with Roman styled armor one that covered his whole body. The boy was about the size of Raimundo, and also looked to be around Raimundo's age. His hair was shoulder length and blue-ish black. He had perfect yet pale skin that lead to black and silver jaded eyes. He carried a scythe blade but no scythe or sickle in the back of his armor. He smiled cheerfully as Mercurius looked at the boy oddly. Realizing who it was Mercurius asked squeamishly.

**Mercurius:** "…Y-You're Chaos ri-right?"

**Chaos:** "A name of creation… so you're a 'Prime' as when?"

**Mercurius:** "A 'Prime'…like a Primordial…"

**Chaos:** "Uhhh…don't say that…you sound like father…"

**Mercurius:** "Not a fan of pops?"

**Chaos:** "Nope…"

Chaos groaned angrily at the name 'Primordial' and his father then quickly his devilish smile returned again as he looked at Mercurius.

**Chaos:** "So…name?"

**Mercurius:** "Mercurius…"

**Chaos:** "Mercurius…what do you offer?"

**Mercurius:** "Offerings…I'm not here to offer I'm here for assistance."

Chaos looked around cross-eyed and slightly confused it creped Mercurius out as the boy would turn his flexible head while he did so.

**Chaos:** "You are here for advancement in your own personal conquest…you must offer something for a year in exchange for something my Father holds dearly."

**Mercurius:** "How do you know that?"

Mercurius said slowly and nervously Chaos's eyes flickered red and he simply replied.

**Chaos:** "Here…I know all…"

**Mercurius:** "Anyway Chaos, I…I need that staff that Chronos has…"

**Chaos:** "…he'll agree if you give him something he likes…there's a price though..."

**Mercurius:** "What price?"

**Chaos: **"You'll see..."

Chaos said nodding his head up and down like a lunatic. The eyeing the Mercurius, nodding in agreement and closing his eyes for a second then he saw the Chaos had vanished. Jabbing his head in all directions then just shrugging it off. Mercurius jumped down from the pillar with lightning speed and gracefully feel to the ground leaving no damage in the mist. Builders had not noticed him as they continued their painful work and carried on with their pathetic lives. Walking toward the throne in which the king sat Mercurius approached with doubt in his mind. Things like 'I can't give away my coin, Dad gave it to me…' and 'this isn't gonna work, I'm gonna be killed by the first ruler' . Approaching the leader who sat next to a throne of equal height and of equal design was that off a woman. The woman was much younger than the man it seemed. Her eyes where just white blank slates, she wore golden robes and that were covered in the feathers of birds. Her figure was tall and much curved. Her hair was silver and went down her back. The woman's skin was so white it was ghostly, as if the woman was a non-existent image or had never been out in the sun. Flinching her no existent eyes while the woman ate a mango she held in her petite hands. She sat with her legs crossed and Mercurius couldn't tell if she was staring at him or off into space. Servants were all around the two some were soldiers others held out exotic fruit and vegetables in front of the two. Looking to the side Mercurius could see the boy Chaos he had met early he smiled and gave him funny gestures of good luck out of sight of Chronos and the woman. Chaos had acted like they had been friends forever for some odd reason. Returning his attention to Chronos, sweat dripped from the childish Mercurius's face as he bowed with all kinds of fearful ideas running through his head about what could happen to him. Minutes passed by like hours and Mercurius kept quiet until Chronos clanked his staff against the ground and yelled.

**Chronos:** "What is it boy? Speak!"

Mercurius chuckled while still bowing and slightly lifted his head to Chronos.

**Mercurius: **"I've finally been asked to speak I can see."

Looking at the old man, he was shocked to say the least than he got up and seemed very pissed. His staff glowed green as shadowy mist formed over his body. Chaos seemed to be laughing his ass off as the women just rolled her expressionless eyes. Builders seemed to cower slightly but did not seem to fret as much as before. Mercurius still bowed but with even more fear in his mind. After the smoke cleared it was no clear that the older Chronos was gone. In the old man's place stood a younger man mid-40s with darker hair and more radiant skin, muscles and eyes. The old man then started to laugh sadistically his voice was even more neutral and calm yet twice as fear inducing. Then the new young man spoke to Mercurius.

**Chronos:** "Tell me boy…what is it you want."

**Mercurius:** "I want to offer somethin-"

Chronos groaned in much the same way Chaos did as he then said in a bored uninterested voice.

**Chronos:** "Place your offerings before Ananke, we will decide if they are worthy of our will."

Chronos said motioning his triumphant body over to the woman who sat on the right throne. But Mercurius was so smart and so sleek that he quickly changed his wording.

**Mercurius:** "Did I say offer…I meant trade…"

The king Chronos interest grew as he raised an eyebrow.

**Chronos:** "What kind of a trade?"

Mercurius then went into his robe like clothing and pulled out the 'Sands of Time' Shen Gong Wu. (Hey they did it in the cartoon; don't question some of the logic here) Chronos eyed the hourglass not exactly sure what to make of it. His with Ananke, the woman seemed to be also curious about the Shen Gong Wu that was held in Mercurius's scrawny hands. She stood up and walked over, Ananke seem stand about the same size as Chronos. Ananke looked over the shoulder of Chronos as she stood behind his back. With a cold breathy voice, Ananke asked with her head tilted toward the smaller man.

**Ananke: **"Interesting…what is this antique's function."

Mercurius raised his fingers smiling as he made a peace sign with his fingers.

**Mercurius:** "Two functions…one the ability to tell time."

Mercurius said pointing his fingers at the sand dropping due to gravities work. The dropping one of his fingers the gave a demonstration of the Shen Gong Wu's ability. As he then shouted out.

**Mercurius:** "And this…Sands of Time!"

Mercurius then teleported into a large deep red vortex, an interested Chaos watched over Mercurius with great respect and fascination. As did the builders and servants watching who whispered 'sorcery' and 'black magic' not understanding what was happening. Chronos looked somewhat unimpressed and Ananke thought of it as more of a relic than anything. Then another vortex appeared above the throne of Chronos. Mercurius dropped in with a gleeful look on his face while he watched an angered Chronos and a somewhat fascinated Ananke. Chaos who watched from the corner of the room was impressed with Mercurius as he lightly clapped. Chronos screamed for Mercurius to get off of his throne and he quickly did. With the grin of a salesman's and eyes staring at the staff that Chronos carried Mercurius than said.

**Mercurius:** "Now King Chronos and Lady Ananke…I will give you this relic for one whole year, in exchange for the Staff of Chronos and the return to my time for one year….Deal?"

Chronos thought about it slowly Ananke was on board as the two privately whispered to each other in the same why a married couple would, turning there large backs to Mercurius. Ananke seemed to be on board as Chronos was angered but somewhat opened to the possibilities. Turning back, Chronos smiled devilishly and then closed the deal with Mercurius.

**Chronos:** "Deal, boy…"

Mercurius's mind exploded with joy as Chronos was just handed about ready to hand the childish man the staff. Then with his other large hand Chronos grabbed the boy's arm that was reaching for the staff. The hand of Mercurius began to burn tremendously as Greek lettering appeared on his arm. The lettering was made of blood and was ugly to look at. Letting out several pained screams Chaos began to laugh as the servants turned their heads or attempted to ignore the screams. As Chronos let go and Mercurius kneeled in anguish, Chronos chuckled in his throat as he then said with a hushed voice.

**Chronos:** "But if you betray me and not return the staff by this year, than your existence will be pathetic to say the least."


	12. Chapter 12

The Emperor

Chapter 12:

New Students, New World, New Wine

_Previously _

_There Raimundo ventured through the forest on his way back to the Xiaolin Temple. He was happy that he would see his friends again but annoyed at how overgrown the forest was. It reminded him of that demon seed he fought a while back... he thinks the other dragons are still plucking roots out of their toes. Trying not to think too much out the demon seed Rai walked across a small dirt path in the forest. Raimundo had a frustrated look on his dirt written face as he walked along the path as he came to an opening he rushed toward it with an uplifting feeling. As he entered the pathway he sighed but then looked up to see a blonde haired boy drinking a small bottle of whiskey with a small backpack over one of his shoulders. Calling out he went up to the traveler and yelled._

**_Raimundo:_**_ "HEY, HEY!"_

_The traveling boy stopped and turned around, he looked drunk, as the blond wobbled around slightly. As the blonde made an odd fighting stance, while he watched Raimundo begin to stop about 15ft away from him. He looked pissed as the blonde then said in German as he dropped his backpack and bottle._

**_Anderson:_**_ "Was guckst du (Hiccups) ya Verdammt Arsch?!" (What are ya looking at Dammed Ass?!)_

_Raimundo wasn't sure what to think of the man. The strange blond then charged at Raimundo with his fists in the air. But he didn't really charge like you'd think someone would he just muttered some curses under his breathe. The drunk then fell down infront of a confused Raimundo. Not sure what to do next Raimundo walked over to the unconscious fool. Looking down he asked._

**_Raimundo:_**_ "Hey guy? Are you cool?"_

_Without warning the blond side nearly kicked Raimundo to the ground, but Raimundo was fast enough to jump into the air and land a few feet away from the drunk. Quickly but sluggish looking, as he got back into his fighting stance. Then he flipped Raimundo the bird while he said in German again._

**_Anderson:_**_ "Ich werde dich lehren zu verwirren mit mir!" (I'll teach you to mess with me!)_

_Raimundo was pissed now…as he charged at the fool yelling._

**_Raimundo:_**_ "I don't know what you said…but I know that you're the first person to flip me the bird!"_

_As Raimundo charged, attempting to strike the guy. But he simply dodged his attack. Raimundo continued to try and hit the guy but either the guy as a good martial artist or this guy was so drunk that he could somehow sense all of Raimundo's moves. After a little while Raimundo was feed up as he then activated his Wudia Ability._

**_Raimundo:_**_ "Wudia Star Wind!"_

_A large gust of wind formed, hurricane force winds that blew away all surrounding trees. Turning the dense forest, into an open field. The German flew with the wind, miles away as the German hit the gate of the Xiaolin Temple. After all that, the blond went back to sleep…he probably had too much to drink. Raimundo scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he smiled and said._

**_Raimundo:_**_ "Guess I overdid it a little…oh well…hopefully Master Fung won't mind too much."_

_Raimundo whistled away as he walked ever so casually to the Xiaolin Temple._

Location: Xiaolin Temple, Five minutes earlier.

The old Master Fung stood over a table in one of the many temples. Master Fung looked over a restored Blade of the Nebula; he kept his grim look while observing the sword. Signing Master Fung went off on his while, picking up the blue blade and placing into a glass case. As he admired it in his case he slowly turned his back on the sword and began to walk away. His attention was diverted from a rustling sound in the room where the Shen Gong Wu scroll was kept. Curiosity peaked the old man as he stealthily tipped in. There observing the pages of the scroll with a magnifying glass on top of the brown desk were Dojo slithered. Master Fung pinched his eyes; Dojo once again was onto one of his theories. Dojo felt something was off as he continued to stare inches away from the scroll. The dragon had not noticed Master Fung as the master put his hands together as his blue robe covered them and asked somewhat in annoyance and with a sigh.

**Master Fung:** "Dojo…what are you doing now?"

Dojo went out of control with shock. After he jumbled around most of the scroll as pages of text flew out from the table. Master Fung again squinted and pinched his eyes; he was again embarrassed for the dragon. Realizing who it was Dojo looked up from underneath a pile of 1500 year old text. He then said fearfully and still somewhat cowardly.

**Dojo:** "Oh-h…Master Fung…Hey I was just looking through the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu…"

**Master Fung: **"I can see that Dojo…why have you decided to look upon the ancient scroll?"

Dojo lifted one of his puny fingers and smiled goofily. He then said with somewhat concern in his voice.

**Dojo:** "Well Master Fung…I've been getting a weird vibe you see…"

**Master Fung:** "Is this anything like the 'vibe' you got after Omi made breakfast for the first and last times?"

**Dojo:** "What?! No…Thank Dashi for that…Anyway there's just something off about the Shen Gong Wu to me…"

Master Fung got serious as his voice went back to its traditionally humble sound but his face had some concern in it. Asking Dojo what was 'off' about the Shen Gong Wu.

**Master Fung:** "What do you mean by off Dojo…?"

**Dojo:** "That's the thing, I just don't know, ."

Dojo said shrugging as he flipped through pages of ancient text. Master Fung watched as the little dragon collected the scroll and put it back on the table. Looking back at Master Fung the dragon sighed shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes said.

**Dojo:** "Eh… (Chuckles)It's probably nothing, probably just got a little paranoid from watching a scroll for 1500 years… (Chuckles)…I mean all it's done for me really is gather dust…Master Fung."

Reopening his scaly eyes Dojo turned his head around the room to see that there was no Master Fung. Dojo scratched his long head and said to himself.

**Dojo:** "You'd think when he'd leave he'd be a little more discreet."

A shimmer of golden light then appeared from the center of the closed scroll. Dojo turned with curiosity and fear. Was this part of the weird vibe he got? As he slithered up the table leg that lead up to scroll, Dojo had a sever sense of doubt as he went to open the Scroll. Slowly with his tiny hands the dragon opened the scroll. Inside was one of Kimiko's IPhone's with the flashlight on…Dojo sighed as he asked himself a personal question as he picked the device up.

**Dojo:** "Wonder how she got that in there?"

Dojo said as he scratched his head again, and whistling it off, going to give Kimiko her phone, Dojo went out of the room, forgetting to close the scroll. That showed a moving illustration of a dark figure wielding a twisted metal staff and the world seeming to be manipulated around him. People then bowed to the figure. On the side in a dialect of Chinese, written in familiar symbols was the words 'The Staff of Chronos'.

Meanwhile Master Fung stood outside of the Xiaolin Temple gate, he had stood there for a solid three minutes. He watched the sun arise; he listened to the birds sing and watched the flowers bloom. That was shortly interrupted by the obnoxious sound of a helicopter overhead. Unemotional Master Fung looked up to see a boy in a plaid suit standing on the edge of a helicopter. He had thick dark hair and wore black tinted glasses. The Helicopter quickly lowered and the young man jumped down from the ledge of the chopper into the lush grass. Then two men came out of the back of the chopper and began to unload several suitcases of who knows what. Master Fung raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy order the two goons back into the chopper after they unloaded the entirety of the luggage. Than he banged on a metal side of the machine, signaling the pilot to leave. Turning his back to the rising chopper and noticing Master Fung at the entrance. The young boy smiled cheerfully as he ran up to Master Fung and grabbed his hand. He shacked it rapidly and then said to the Master.

**Rin:** "Kon'nichiwa, kon'nichiwa, Master Fung…I am so glad you could allow me to come and meet my idols…"

Master Fung let go off the boys hand and gave him a smile as he then said.

**Master Fung:** "You are Rin Hiroshi, correct?"

**Rin:** "Yes sir, oh um."

Rin said stuttering as he then bowed respectful to Master Fung. Looking back Master Fung saw his pile of bags and asked.

**Master Fung:** "What is it you have brought to our temple, young monk?"

Rin stopped bowing as he turned to his luggage. He felt a little embarrassed as Rin then replied.

**Rin:** "I thought-t I-I kind of, umm, needed-d some stuff, for the next c-couple o-f-f months or year-rs…sorry…"

Master Fung smiled again to the boy as he put his hands back into his blue and white robe.

**Master Fung:** "It's okay young monk…now where are the other two."

Master Fung said looking off into the distance he then saw a blond girl with no valuables on her come toward the temple. She seemed to be smiling both smugly and confidently. As the girl approached Master Fung she humbly bowed in a great manner of respect. She did not say a word. Master Fung raised an eyebrow; he didn't expect one of his new students to act like this. Lifting one of his hands he said to the girl.

**Master Fung:** "You may arise now, young monk…"

**Lilith:** "Why thank you, Master…"

**Master Fung:** "I presume that you are Jennifer Richards?"

**Lilith:** "Yes…"

Lilith said getting out of her bow and brushing her blonde hair aside she the replied.

**Lilith:** "But please, call me Lilith…"

Master Fung nodded and then turned his attention to where the last new trainee was. He stared off into the distance as he then sensed as if something was about to happen. Rin eyed him, not sure what to think of what was about to happen. He didn't say anything though; Rin just moved his hand in front of the masters blue eyes. Lilith looked off into the nearby forest, not sure as to what was about to happen. Then out of nowhere a massive explosion of wind gusts pushed thousands of trees aside. Much of the vegetation didn't make it that far, in fact most of them stopped within about fifty feet. The temple was disturbed with hurricane force winds, but there was no real damage. As Master Fung held his ground as he dug his feet into the ground. Lilith did a similar thing as she was hugging the ground and dug her fingers into the dirt; Rin on the other hand was blown into the surrounding side wall of the temple. Master Fung seemed to be happy as he quickly regained his humble stance. Lilith got up just as swiftly as she dug her hands from out of the earth. Rin who's body now left an imprint on the outer walls of the temple. Then he began to freak out as Rin called.

**Rin:** "What the Hell man? (Looks in the distance) What the Hell!"

Rin then saw something rushing toward him. Before he could react he was hit with a body with speedy proportions. The Japanese feel back again the same wall and left an even deeper indent as the blond German was…sleeping…odd. Master Fung and Lilith looked strangely at the blonde that was lying sleeping on the grassy ground. Lilith went up and lifted the boy by the collar and screamed in his cauliflower ears.

**Lilith:** "Get up, show some respect!"

**Anderson:** "(Startled scream) When, how, what, where's the beef? Who killed the Kennedys?"

Rin quickly got out from the stone wall. His body looked very sore and badly injured. The Japanese looked angrily at the German boy who looked to be sober. Lilith then stepped aside as Master Fung calmly went to the boy and asked politely.

**Master Fung:** "Anderson Murphy…"

**Anderson:** "(Hiccups) Reporting for duty…"

Anderson then got up with a funny drunken look. He looked as if his nose was dislocated and that several of his bones were broken. But the German acted as if everything was alright. All of the commotion brought the Xiaolin Dragons outside of the temple, excluding Raimundo. Master Fung put one of his hands on his face. The elder monk had prayed that this did not happen. But it was a reality. Omi went up to the Master with confusion as he swung his tiny arms in the air.

**Omi:** "Master Fung, who are these most strange intruders?"

Anderson who still was pretty out of it stumbled over to Omi with a sleepy look on his face. Then he shouted out.

**Anderson:** "I'll show you who'se an intruder ya stupid moron!"

The German then went into a charge as he aimed for Omi. Omi wasn't really terrified by the drunk as he was confused. The small dragon of the water leaped over the drunken moron to Rin's and Lilith's amazement. Anderson then fell flat on his face. He tasted the dirty earth. Before anyone could question again Raimundo walked into eye shot. Nobody seemed to notice him because Anderson had quickly recovered and was trying to tackle Omi to the ground. Kimiko and Clay stood on one side of the scuffle and Lilith and Rin on the other. Nobody had said anything at the moment; they were still watching the fight. There was no cheering just odd silence. Master Fung still had his face palmed by his hand. Still trying to get over what was just occurring. Casually Raimundo walked behind Clay and Kimiko and watched the single-sided fight. Omi would constantly make bad-one liners that only he would understand and they only seemed the drunk more anger. Raimundo then said.

**Raimundo:** "So, what did cue ball do this time…?"

Clay and Kimiko quickly turned to seem a smiling old friend. Kimiko then hugged Raimundo while Clay punched him lightly on his shoulder. Needless to say they both welcomed his return.

**Kimiko:** "Rai!"

**Clay:** "Welcome back, partner."

**Raimundo:** "It's good to be back actually…"

**Clay:** "Where ya' been in these last few days?"

Raimundo smiled again but kept his explanation short and simple.

**Raimundo: **"Let's just say, somewhere…where I found peace."

Master Fung looked to see his missing student. He was happy witnessing at first, but the elder monk smiled as Omi then noticed the dragon of the wind. The small monk then ran over to see his taller friend. Anderson finally stopped trying to wrestle with the younger boy.

**Omi:** "Raimundo, you have returned!"

Omi said as then went up to Raimundo with a look of happiness. The Xiaolin Dragons enjoyed a moment of happiness, as Rin and Lilith really seemed to be in the dark about what was going on. Anderson got up as he began to rub his head a pained Hangover drooling over him. Master Fung then cleared his throat this signaled for the Xiaolin Dragons to halt there reunion. With that the Xiaolin Dragons stopped greeting Raimundo and turned their attention to their Master.

**Master Fung:** "Raimundo…your absence was both unethical and allowed the Heylin side to break into our vault and steal our Shen Gong Wu…also you propelled a new student into our temple and desecrated the nearby forest. "

Raimundo then put his head down in shame, as his smile disappeared and he began to feel disgraced. Then Master Fung raised a finger.

**Master Fung:** "But…Have you learned anything in your absence?"

The leader of the Xiaolin Dragons raised his weary head up with joy.

**Raimundo:** "Yes…Master Fung…I have…"

**Master Fung:** "Good Raimundo…now I have three new students who are joining the temple."

Master Fung said with a funny smile. The other Xiaolin Monks had their mouths agape as they returned there attention to the two guys and the one girl. Master Fun introduced them in order of how he they arrived.

**Master Fung:** "This is Rin."

The Japanese waved slyly as he said very nervously.

**Rin:** "S-sup…"

**Master Fung:** "Lilith."

Lilith smiled at the Xiaolin Dragons.

**Lilith:** "Howdy…"

Master Fung then motioned to Anderson who was trying to relocate his nose.

**Master Fung:** "And Anderson…"

**Anderson:** "Hi…"

Dojo then slithered his way out of the Xiaolin Temple. In his stubby little claws, the dragon carried out the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. Then he quickly screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Dojo:** "Shen Gong Wu alert! Everyone get on the Dojo Express…"

* * *

Location: Arcadia, Greece, 2013

Mercurius returned shocked and scared through a rift caused by the sands of time. In shortly after he went through the vortex, followed both Chaos and Chronos, the two looked around from the mountain top that Mercurius was on last night. Chronos held the staff in his hands as the father and son turned their attention to the city of Tripoli and where fascinated by it to say the least. Mercurius sat down on the rock and tried to keep himself from vomiting. At least this was because of a human cause, Mercurius thought remembering the so called event known as Woodstock. Looking back up Mercurius saw Chaos looking around not sure what to make off his surroundings. Chronos stood disgusted and enraged. Wanting to know what had happened Chronos then turned to the half-awake Mercurius and demanded in his blind rage and explanation.

**Chronos:** "What has happened to our land?!Tell me Fool!"

Mercurius looked up tired and depressed as he then replied to the grump.

**Mercurius:** "I told you, answer your own damn questions! You go through time! I get the staff for my reasons! WE HAD A DEAL! REMEMBER?!"

Mercurius said showing Chronos his tattooed up arm. The tattoo had several black marks the went all the way from the childish man's shoulder to his hands. Eyeing a distracted and amazed Chaos, Mercurius pointed a weak figure and screamed.

**Mercurius:** "And what is that bastard doing here?!"

**Chaos:** "What?"

Chaos said uninterested as he looked over to the bickering rivals. He sighed, then he just went back to looking at the city, how wonderful he thought. Chronos then answered Mercurius's angered question.

**Chronos:** "Chaos needs to learn of this world so when he succeeds me, he will be able to rule for the future…"

The tall towering man said wielding the staff as he pointed it toward Mercurius. Mercurius reached for the staff and then it vanished. Mercurius was both angered and shocked by this treachery. He stood back up with clenched fists, trying to intimidate the larger man Chronos only seemed to laugh and laugh at Mercurius's misfortune. Chaos turned back to see his father playing dirty. Chronos then said while he had the hourglass in his abnormally huge hands.

**Chronos:** "Good Luck trying to find 'your' staff now boy."

Chronos then activated the Sands of Time Shen Gong Wu as he yelled at the top of his heavy lungs.

**Chronos:** "Sands of Time."

A portal then appeared that the tall man seemed to squeeze into laughing like a maniac. Mercurius sat back down on the stone he smiled to be laughing softly as Chaos hurried over to speak with him.

**Chaos:** "So Mercurius…why ya laughing?"

**Mercurius:** "Chronos thinks I'm gonna spend about year just to find that staff right…?"

Mercurius said as he turned to Chaos with a demented grin. Chaos nodded trying to return that grin with a sadistic grin…

**Mercurius:** "If I'm right…it should act like one of those Shen Gong Wu…"

**Chaos:** "Shen Gong Wu? Is that like brand of olive oil?"

Mercurius was a little angry but mostly annoyed because his subtly was destroyed…

**Mercurius:** "What…no there a bunch of crappy trinkets…Why would you even think it was olive oil…"

Chaos shrugged and said blankly.

**Chaos:** "I don't know anything about this time…remember?"

Chaos then clapped his armored gloves together and asked happily as he looked around.

**Chaos:** "Right…so where are the others, the ones like us?"

Mercurius sighed at Chaos question. They he began to walk away slowly Chaos took some time but quickly got the message that Mercurius did not want to talk about it. The two fell silent as they walked along the ridged edges of the mountain side. Chaos's armor clanked and constantly made noise. Mercurius would kick at small rocks and other things on the way done. The childish man was angered and depressed to say the least. The Two didn't exchange any words as Mercurius lead Chaos to a small but deep cave. Mercurius then signaled with his hands for Chaos to follow him into the cavern. The two went in and then before Chaos realized what was happening he was in a dimly lit bar. Mercurius and Chaos sat at a counter on bar stoles. Jerking his head around, Chaos tried to make sense of his surroundings. With his head held him above his shoulders, Mercurius banged on the bar table and yelled.

**Mercurius:** "Hey Marv! Get me and my friend here some cold ones…"

Sure enough from underneath the counter stood a man just as odd as Mercurius and Chaos, maybe even stranger than the two. Marv was just weird; he wore Spartan/Roman armor that like Chaos covered his whole body. He wore a large metal helmet that made his head look much larger then it was. His face looked rough around the edges, but oddly enough his skin was smooth. He had short, yet curly brown hair that stopped at the tip of his forehead. His eyes were dark-red and they almost appeared to be blood shot. On his back he seemed to be carrying a small armory of every weapon imaginable, at least one weapon from every type of weapon class known to man. Marv carried in one a beer brand called fix in a tall traditional bottle. In his other hand two dirty glass. The two odd characters did not say a thing as Chaos continued to turn his head every which way. Marv looked at the boy oddly and stared chuckling at Mercurius.

**Marv:** "Your friend there seems too high off his ass…"

**Mercurius:** "Do you even know who that is?"

**Marv:** "Our next victim...or maybe a slave?"

Continuing to chuckle Marv's eyes grew wide as he looked at Mercurius's right arm. He pointed to it unemotionally as he forced down the remaining drops of alcohol

**Marv:** "You're cursed…"

**Mercurius:** "It's only temporally…especially with my new friend's help…"

**Marv:** "Who is that kid anyway?"

Mercurius leaded in quickly and whispered in to ear of Marv.

**Mercurius:** "He's Chaos…"

**Marv:** "No…No…Merc…What da Hell did you do… let me rephrase that… what the hell are you doing?!"

**Mercurius:** "You think I wanted to bring him along…"

**Marv:** "How in the name of our Father did you even get the one who create all here?"

Mercurius turned his head as did Marv to stare at Chaos who was on the other side of the room. Fiddling with a bar chair, trying to get it to stand on one leg for some reason. Chaos was interested in this world to say the least. Facing Marv again Mercurius then told him the story of how he brought Chaos to his time.

**Mercurius:** "I was searching for the host, I heard a rumor from a fool named Caina…He talked of these things called Shen Gong Wu. After that I dug around for some info…I heard of these kids who fight the host. Naturally I went to their home, I found a time shifting trinket and traveled back in time. The first time was painful… (Shivers) I hope never to return to 1969…"

Mercurius then had a blank spaced out expression on his face. Marv then clapped his hands together and then said to Mercurius, trying to get him back into reality

**Marv:** "Then What?!"

**Mercurius:** "Oh…the second time I went back in time to meet Chronos, I made a wager with him and I traded him his staff for the Shen Gong Wu…Marv are you ok…"

Marv had his jaw wide open, almost as if it was about to break out from his mouth.

**Marv:** "You…Have…THE…STAFF!"

**Mercurius:** "Well yes and no…"

Marv grabbed Mercurius by his robe collar. Then he said very seriously.

**Marv:** "What do you mean you don't have the staff?!"

**Mercurius:** "Well I know where it is…"

**Marv: **"Where?! Tell me!"

**Mercurius:** "Get your sister…"

Marv let go of Mercurius and felt a little enraged and betrayed. Then he sighed and went to the back room of the tavern. Mercurius hopped the counter and a happy Chaos stood next to him. Freaking out Mercurius jumped as he then said.

**Mercurius: **"Ah-…Gave me a Freakin' Heart attack…"

**Chaos:** "Sorry, I got bored…"

**Mercurius:** "Well C'mon you're about to meet the others like us…"

Chaos smiled joyfully as he followed Mercurius to the back room. In the back room was a metallic wide open room. It was part lounge and part armory. Marv talked to one of two girls in the lounge area. The lounge was simple, a few stone chairs and a wooden table. Mercurius walked slowly toward the two girls whose sense of fashion made Kimiko's look normal. The both wore robes and looked to be in their late teens. The one on the right had short reddish pink hair and the one on the left had long brown hair. Both of them had green eyes. Though the main difference was what they wore. The two girls wore just odd styles of clothing; the red-head had armor with a series of golden hands climbing up to her neck. As for the rest of the red-heads armor she had a series of inscriptions. Her skin was like Marv's rough looking but smooth at the same time. As for the other girl, she dresses more like a modern day person would. Only she had a golden crown with diamonds on it. She wore skinny jeans and a short jacket that stopped at her shoulders. She had several black tattoos of ancient symbols. Her skin was smooth and face seemed to be full of life. This girl had a crossbow strapped to her back. Marv waited for Mercurius to tell them. Then he said a humble hello to the two girls, as he addressed them formally. As he looked to the red head first, grinned with his childish face then said.

**Mercurius: **"Minerva…"

The girl then slapped Mercurius in the face, Mercurius still smiled gleefully. Minerva then cross here hairs angrily and said to Mercurius.

**Minerva:** "Asshole…"

The other girl then walked up to Mercurius as Minerva walked away, still with his dumb smile on his childish face, Mercurius proudly said.

**Mercurius:** "Diana…"

Diana then punched Mercurius in the gut and responded to him by saying, as Mercurius dropped painfully to the metal floor

**Diana:** "Bastard…"

Marv and Chaos watched the abuse Mercurius was being given. The brown haired man seemed to snicker as Chaos wasn't really sure about what was going on. Mercurius got up holding his wrath for the two girls as he then said to all of them, as he made a large announcement.

**Mercurius:** "Guys…there's no need to fight…we're gonna be back on top soon…"

* * *

Location: Chase's Citadel

Meanwhile the Emperor of Darkness lie lazily on his throne as while he pated the head of a nearby jungle cat. His mind drifted to the events of last night. When Hain tried to discrete the remains of his wife, the two had not said a thing after that. Hain left not daring to utter a word to Chase. Chase Young had not slept since he walked out his wife's tomb. His paranoia was getting the best of him. Trying to keep himself awake he would think about some odd moments he had during his life of mostly solitude. He thought about when he met Emperor Hirohito of Japan in 1940, he was very ambitious but Chase never really thought much of the man. When Chase helped Genghis Khan Rise to power…probably not the best choice he ever made. When he became general of the Liang Dynasty…That's when Chase's thoughts returned to his wife…he then heard a series of thuds and noises coming from the tomb. Quickly he jumped down from his throne and to the back of his throne room. He pulled on the coattail, the room opened and slowly walked toward the place he dreaded most. Chase did not show any clear sighs of fear. Holding his straight calm and enraged face, with both of his hands humbly behind his back, Chase slowly walked down the marble stairwell. Chase was met with more laughter, the first thing he saw the coffin of Kunimi seemed to be untouched. Staring off into the darkness around the coffin Chase calmly closed his eyes and snapped his fingers together. Torches then lit up illuminating the dark room. Opening his eyes he saw the man that brought him on this supposed quest of his Lesu. Lesu still in his black suit held a drink up to a skull and chuckled happily. Sipping the bottled wine, similar to the one had stolen from Chase. The dark man had not noticed the angry Chase, nor did he seem to notice the lights that turned on. He just continued to laugh at the skull; Chase watched angered thou only because of his pride. The Emperor of darkness seemed to still show rage toward Lesu. Mainly because Chase was forced to grovel at the feet of this dark suited man, Chase then said a very annoyed.

**Chase:** "Who is the fool, who dares to deny the resting place of my beautiful wife?!"

Lesu then stopped his chuckling as he then turned to face Chase; he seemed to show neither fear nor anger toward Chase. He didn't even look like he heard what Chase Young had previously said. Then he replied to the dark prince.

**Lesu:** "Oh. I thought I was alone…"

To Chase Young's shocked Lesu then seemed to smile, almost like Chase was a dear old friend

**Lesu:** "Good Evening, Mr. Chase Young…"

**Chase:** "What is you want… wretched mongrel?"

**Lesu:** "Is that anyway to treat a guest Mr. Young? Come, Have some Wine…It's new you know…"

Lesu said as he motioned for Chase to sit down next to him. Begrudgingly just went to go sit in another chair next to the arrogant Lesu. Smiling his devilish grin he then said to Chase smugly. Pouring himself a glass of red wine and lightly sipping it. Chase savored the flavor as Lesu began to chat with the emperor of darkness.

**Lesu:** "How goes it then, taking over the world and all?"

**Chase:** "My plan is going by slowly, (smirks) but satisfactory, filled with all kinds of new surprises…"

**Lesu:** "Be glad I sent Hain and Lil…"

**Chase:** "You're there superior…I presume…"

**Lesu:** "Of-f course, who else could be?"

**Chase:** "Why do I sense fear in your voice…Mr. Lesu?"

Lesu quickly changed the subject as a voice began to whisper in his head, much like Hain. Faster than a normal person could react Lesu chug down a quick cup of wine. Whipping it from his face he then said.

**Lesu:** "Anyway Mr. Chase Young, I know off one of your trinkets that can put you months ahead of your schedule…"

Chase's interest peaked as the Heylin Lord, he wanted to learn more of this new Shen Gong Wu. Lesu smugly pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. As he spoke on of the torches in the corner of the room blacked out

**Lesu:** "Oh…would you look at the time…"

Chase was a little confused by this as Lesu grabbed his wine and began to drift back into the darkness. Chase slowly yelled for him to explain to him what Shen Gong Wu he was speaking of.

**Chase:** "What do mean…what Shen Gong Wu?"

Lesu began to disappear into the darkness. He gave Chase four final words of goodbye.

**Lesu:** "The Staff of Chronos…"

Then nothing, the man Lesu had vanished into the darkness. Chase stood up from out of his seat a with his mind racing at new possibilities. Quickly he left the tomb and ordered his jungle cats to clean out the cellar. The Emperor of Darkness then sat on his throne smiling, the endless possibilities he thought to himself of world domination. Wuya then came in screeching at the top of her lungs. Her eyes glowed an odd soulless bright color.

**Wuya:** "Chase…Chase Young, I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!"

Chase had mixed reactions when Wuya came in with her annoyingly high pitched voice. The Emperor of Darkness often noticed his jungle warriors would leave their presence when Wuya would scream or a Shen Gong Wu. There were days when he wished he could just do something as simple as walk away from this woman. But Chase just rolled his eyes and said.

**Chase: **"Wuya, cease your annoying screeches."

**Wuya:** "What's the point of releasing me if you don't get m-our Shen Gong Wu."

Hain then walked in and leaned up against a wall smugly. Chuckling to himself Hain then said under soft breathe.

**Hain:** "Nice save there Wuya…"

**Chase: **"What Shen Gong Wu do you speak of…?"

Chase said somewhat uninterested, he already knew the answer; he just had to hear it from Wuya, of course.

**Wuya:** "The Staff of Chronos…"


	13. Chapter 13

THE EMPEROR

Chapter 13: Please to meet you, hope you guess my name

_Location: Chengdu, China_

_Year: 502_

_The Center of Chengdu's lower class district was miserable on the days of Tax Collecting. A large unpleasant man sat on a brown war horse as he watches several men fill a __large carriage with all kinds of goods. The very unpleasant man had dark brown hair and light-green eyes. He wore green robes and blue pants. He had very little hair across his rough face. Smugly he watched as they loaded anything of wealth from what appeared to be the lower class of Chengdu. He seemed to have no mercy for any of them. Then lifting his chubby arm above his face he said to the collectors._

**_?:_**_ "Take, Take all of it…"_

_Nobody said a thing as the men loaded the last few goods into the carriage and went on their marry way. A frightened poor man stepped forward just as the tax collector was turning back. The poor man said shakily. _

**_Poor Man:_**_ "But how will I feed my family."_

_The tax-collector raised his arm and waved a goodbye as he didn't face the man. Then he said in a low deep unsympathetic voice. _

**_?:_**_ "That's not my problem, I have my own problems…"_

_With those final words, the crowd began to disperse as the man stopped to carriage to take his pay. After he was given a large sack of golden coins, he began to walk away on his steed. The horse soon arrived at a large impressive house. A Siheyuan that stretched on for about an acre, though the house did not stand more than a floor tall. It had a wide courtyard with nothing but grass and scattered antiques all around. The unpleasant man was greeted by a servant who wore a blue Hanfu and blue pants. He had vary short black hair and black eyes. The servant then greeted the unpleasant man as he bowed saying. _

**_Servant:_**_ "Welcome back Master Zhengzhou…." _

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "Yeah, Yeah, Where's my boy…he should be preparing to leave…"_

**_Servant:_**_ "He's with his friend, by the river."_

_Chase's father then got a boiled angered look on his hard face as he then walked back out to get his son. Meanwhile Chase Young had been training with his lifelong friend Guan. The two were seven years older and they seemed to have the same goals in life. Their life long dreams revolved around becoming the best Ti chi masters. The two practiced as they hit, kicked and flipped at each other near the river bed. Chase had let his hair grow out a little more down the side of his back, Guan had often called him a girl for doing so. As Guan had grown little hair on his head over the years. Chase wore a blue Hanfu and blue _ _Burgundy, he also wore black shoes. Guan wore brown robes and black robes. Both boy's seemed to be about the same height now. The two fought a high stakes battle as they dashed off every which way. Then as soon as there battle began it stopped. Chase and Guan heard someone calling out the name of Chase in an agonizing scream. _

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "Chase, Chase! Chase you better get your ass out here!"_

_Two boys sighed as Guan scratched the back of his head. Then he smiled and said. _

**_Guan:_**_ "Looks like your father's here, see ya tomorrow Chase."_

_Chase held his head down slowly then he replied to his friend._

**_Chase:_**_ "Yeah…see ya…tell Kunimi I said hey…"_

_Chase then walked through the dense forest with his head down stilled forced down. He made his way through the dense forest and to his ungrateful father who continued to scream at him. The Tax collector still on his Stallone with an unpleasant angered face. _

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "Boy!? Do you even care what's at stake for you tomorrow?!"_

_Chase held his head down as his father got down from his steed. He hadn't sad a thing as his fists were both balled into fists. Before Chase could even react, BAM! He was clubbed in the face by his own father. His own father had punched Chase so hard the he was forced to the ground. The Young teenager had not said a thing as he father circled him ranting to Chase about his worthless life._

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "When they ship you out for the army tomorrow I will be damned glad to finally have you out of my life!"_

_Zhengzhou stopped in his tracks and then starred down at Chase with such frustration. Then he said out of spit. _

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "It'll be good to have you away from that foolish boy and that bitch girl…"_

_Chase's eyes then filled with hate, he then went to punch his bastard father across his face. As the punch connected, he hit his face with dozens of quick punches. Screaming like a maniac out of anger and fear. After about a minute of this, Chase quickly grew tired and his father looked down at him not approvingly. His face had several black spots down and blood was dripping from all over his large head. Zhengzhou quickly spat blood onto the ground near Chase, as Chase looked up at his father in fear. The Father smiled and said very sadistically._

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "I KNEW YOU WHERE WEAK FROM THE VERY MOMENT YOU WERE BORN!"_

_Then he punched him in his stomach, Chase gagged back and coughed up a large amount of blood. Falling to the ground Zhengzhou stepped on his back so he would hit the dirt faster. That he did, Chase hit the ground quickly and began to gasp for breath as his father began to stomp and kick away at his son. After a few minutes he was done. There lie a Chase severally wounded, only the wounds he got wouldn't be see unless Chase took his clothes off. His Father looked down at the boy with not only fear but anger as well. Walking away and climbing back on his horse he turned his head to his barely conscious son and said coldly._

**_Zhengzhou:_**_ "You can return home when you feel as if your honor has been restored…" _

_Chase then lied there; unwillingly trying to get up to get back at his father, but his thought against it, the boy had not the strength. It didn't matter to him anymore, his wounds would heal within a few days, he was used to these beatings. Later own nightfall came Guan then went into his room to meditate on the matters of what should his journey in life be. He sat there in his room for hours on end until eventually he was disturbed by his step-sister. Kunimi knocked on his door quietly and then. _

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Guan, are you in there?"_

_Guan got up to go yell at his sister as he then opened the door. His face angered as he starred at the young girl in front of him. She had matured more and was about as tall as Guan, her hair was still tied into two buns. Her skin still silk and smooth. Kunimi now wore a black and green kimono with green high lights. The Girl crossed her petite hairs as she was ready to her the 'don't do this speech' from his step brother. _

**_Guan:_**_ "Sister! I told you not to disturb me when I'm meditating!" _

_Kunimi then slapped Guan across the face with annoyed expression. Guan faltered a little as Kunimi then screamed in his ear._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "I will talk to you when I fell like it! Is that clear?"_

**_Guan:_**_ "Yes…sister…"_

_Kunimi then pointed to a large basket off robes and Hanfu. She then said with her eyes closed and with a smug look on her face._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Now, mother called, she wants me to go clean this close by the river…"_

_Guan raised an eyebrow and then replied._

**_Guan:_**_ "What is your point?"_

**_Kunimi:_**_ "You're gonna help me…"_

**_Guan:_**_ "Why, do I look like a-_

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Say what you're gonna say and I paint the walls red with your blood!"_

_Kunimi said begrudgingly as he gave Guan a cold dark look. Guan didn't second guess himself as he nodded swiftly. His step-sister smiled as Kunimi instructed Guan to pick up the basket and they both made their way down to river. After a few minutes the two had gotten through at least half of the clothes. Then the two heard the sound of rocks skipping across the water in the distance. They looked to see Chase with a sad pathetic look on his face. He was on the other side of the river. Chase had been hunched over with one hand in the dirty stream and the other seeking rocks to toss into the water. Kunimi smiled a she called out his name from across the river._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "CHASE! HEY CHASE!"_

_Chase jerked his tired head and starred disturbed by the noise of the girl. Quickly getting up he ran away through the forest. Kunimi and Guan watched with confusion as Kunimi looked down at her brother and then said._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "I'll be back…tell mother that I forgot my basket in the town square."_

_Kunimi said with such concern in her soft voice as she began to look for a dry path across to the other side of the stream. Guan tried to say something but was to shocked to even think of anything to say as Kunimi dashed off. After minutes of running Chase finally was in full view of his home. Then from behind him he heard the footsteps of Kunimi. She looked very concerned for Chase and Chase hadn't want to see her. Trying to get away he began to walk along a dirt path away from the girl. She stopped him after Kunimi said symphony._

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Chase…what's wrong, why'd you run away?"_

_Chase turned to the girl with a frown on his face and then he replied. _

**_Chase:_**_ "I did not wish to see you…"_

**_Kunimi: _**_"Why…?"_

**_Chase:_**_ "I'm leaving; I'm 14, I will have to join in the war…"_

**_Kunimi:_**_ "You're leaving…You'll return…won't you…"_

_Chase then began to chuckle that turned into a soft cry with his wary head down. The girl approached him and pulled his face to face hers. Then Chase said with all-encompassing negativity as he shook his head slowly. _

**_Chase:_**_ "That's the thing Kunimi, I'm afraid…I'm afraid I'll die in battle…I don't want die…not now…"_

_The girl and boy's eyes met and the two just starred at each other. Then the two kissed passionately as the both pulled their faces toward one another. As the two broke apart Kunimi turned away with tears beginning to trickle from her sapphire eyes. With one last word without turning Kunimi then said to Chase sadly. _

**_Kunimi:_**_ "Goodbye…"_

_Chase then turned his back to her and began to walk into his home. Slowly he entered it as he opened the red painted wooden door. His Father was probably asleep. Chase had mixed feelings, he was happy that Kunimi really seemed to care about him a lot, but so depressed that in his mind this was the last moment he was going to share with her. Walking into bed chamber witch was a large impressive room with all kinds of ancient Chinese weapons and antiques. Chase stared blankly at large mural of his family. It was large, nearly took up a whole wall. It had on the painting himself, his father and his mother, Chase then said to himself._

**_Chase:_**_ "I wish you were still her…mother…"_

**_?:_**_ "Tough luck for you…Mister Chase Young…"_

_Turn into the darkness, Chase got into a fighting stance as he was ready to take on anything that came at him. Out of the shadows off his room came a man who looked very odd in Chase's mind. This man wore full body Crusader armor that was all white and gold. He had a large cape that stretched onto the floor. The Crusader was armed with a large sword held by his kilt and a shield on his back. His hair was completely white and skin very pale. The eyes of the intruder, Dark-Yellow, dragon like eyes. Chase then yelled out. _

**_Chase:_**_ "Who are you!? Get out my room!"_

**_Louis:_**_ "Easy there kid…I'm a friend, my name is Louis…"_

**_Chase:_**_ "Leave now!"_

**_Louis:_**_ "But I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself truly…I'm a man of wealth and taste you know…"_

_Louis said smugly as he laughed at his own joke softly. Chase annoyed and frustrated wife his downward spiral of a life. He soaked up his anger and Chase said very quietly with his head down. _

**_Chase:_**_ "Go away...Please, just leave me alone..."_

_Chase said picking a dagger off of the wooden floors. He tossed it at Louis, it flew pretty quickly toward Louis's head, but with flinching, Louis caught it with ease in-between his armored covered fingers. Louis grinned in between his sadistic teeth. Then without saying another word, he dropped his sword and his shield. Resting them on the ground then kicking them toward Chase. Shake met his face as Louis then said to Chase calmly. _

**_Louis:_**_ "Chase, your life is Hell, you're most likely gonna die soon…I can pull the stings so that you can never have to die…"_

_Chase then let his guard down and eased up his fighting stance as he then said to Louis._

**_Chase:_**_ "Go on…"_

_Louis snapped his fingers as the images of the greatest Chase could achieve played around him. Images that Chase had longed for his whole life: his goals, hopes, and dreams. _

**_Louis:_**_ "I can absolve you of sin, I can make you the best fighter in the world, I can give you immortally, I can give you wealth, I can give you all of China…"_

_Louis paused as he then clapped his fingers this time. An image of an older him and Kunimi lie in bed doing the most intimate act humanly possible. Chase watched with shock and amazement. Louis snapped his fingers again and the image disappeared. _

**_Louis:_**_ "I can give you her…"_

_A paper then materialized in the hands of Louis. Louis handed it to Chase who starred at it confusingly. Then Louis handed Chase a quill dipped in not ink but blood. Smiling Louis materialized a table and two wooden chairs. He leaned back in his chair after sitting down and said to Chase while looking at the black darkened ceiling. _

**_Louis:_**_ "Please…sign…I'll get what I want in return …many years from now."_

**_Chase:_**_ "What's the catch..."_

**_Louis:_**_ "I told you boy, many years from known I'll give you offerings lets call them..."_

**_Chase:_**_ "What kind of offerings..."_

**_Louis:_**_ "Followers, riches, power...your woman..."_

_Chase knew there was something off about this man. Nobody he ever met would just give someone all this stuff without a price in mind. _

**_Chase:_**_ "I ask again, what is the catch..."_

**_Louis:_**_ "If you're unsure, read the contract..."_

_Chase then sat down and set the paper and quill down. Then he slowly attempted to read what was on the paper. He had not understood what was on the paper. It was written in some foreign language. _

**_Chase:_**_ "What is written on this paper?"_

**_Louis:_**_ "Hebrew, Greek, Latin and I think there might be some Sumerian in there, (Shrugs, slyly with a devilish smirk) I can't remember..."_

**_Chase:_**_ "How do I know I'm not being cheated..."_

**_Louis:_**_ "Your not...Now if your not gonna sign, I have plenty more people lined up..."_

_Thinking he had nothing else to lose Chase slowly began to sign his name on a dotted line. The boy signed it in signature Chinese symbolism. Louis the smiled as he snapped his fingers again and the paper appeared again in his armored hands. Then he said to Chase._

**_Louis:_**_ "Now…forget my boy…forget and awaken."_

_Chase then woke up in his mat bed. He looked all around to see that there was nobody in his room with him. Sitting upright covered in sweet and in his clothes from the other day. Not thinking about his strange dream, it didn't even seem to come to his mind. A stench hit Chase's senses, a foul odor that smiled of blood and flesh. Getting up Chase walked around his home and went to locate the source. He eventually found it. It was his father, stabbed to death in his own bed. Smiling and nervously laughing Chase chuckled and laughed to himself as then he screamed to the world with his arms in the air._

**_Chase:_**_ "Good Riddance Father! Good Riddance!" _

_Chase continued to laugh, he was free of his abusive father. His laugh resonating throughout the entire complex. Outside of the mansion like house stood Louis, beginning to light a cigar. Before he looked back at the house with that boy Chase. Smiling smugly he said to himself. _

**_Louis:_**_ "That Boy will make a good host, he will pave the bedrock of my return..."_


	14. Chapter 14

THE EMPEROR

Chapter 14: Hymns for Traitors, Written By Mercurius, Edited by Chaos, Screenplay by Marv

Location: Jack Spicer's Evil New Secret Location (The Motel 71 off the route 66 interstate bypass)

Jack Spicer, the evil boy genius looked devilishly at his Jack-bots all line up in a nice line. His Motel room was large, about the size of a corner small store. His bed was a queen size and Jack seemed to have asked for many things to bed removed from his room such as the surrounding furniture to make way for his important things. Seeing how is mansion and evil lair was demolished by Hain. He decided to go the cheap route and stay at a motel. As the evil genius tinkered with one of his Jack-Bots, as his Tablet shocked violently. Stopping went over to his device and looked at it.

**Jack:** "Right, Please be a Wu that has the ability to rebuild my evil lair."

Opening the Tablet it showed a large terrain map that showed the entire world. Then it zoomed in on the island of Sicily. Then it started to glitch out as if there was some kind of interference. Jack banged on the screen with his glove covered hands and then without looking he reached for his charger.

**Jack:** "Charger, Charger…where's the charger?"

Someone then placed a large cord into Jack Spicer's hands. Jack looked at it funny.

**Jack:** "This isn't the right char-(High pitched girl scream)."

Jack turned to see Chaos right in front of his pale face. Chaos seemed to be fascinated by the boy. As he then asked impolitely.

**Chaos:** "Are you a Wraith or a Shade?"

**Jack:** "W-What? How the Heck did you get in here?!"

Jack stuttered as he coward slightly in fear. Then the boy turned his head when he heard the sound of a flipping coin. The Evil Boy Genius then saw two other boys and two girls in his motel room. Like the boy in front of him. They all seemed curious about the world around them. Mercurius then looked at his coin as it landed in his hand. The coin landed on its side oddly enough. Minerva and Mercurius stared at it closely. Minerva turned her head and then the girl questioned.

**Minerva:** "Strange…Brother? What does this mean…?"

**Mercurius:** "I don't know sis, I tried to giv'em good luck but…"

The girl shrugged as with a raised reddish eyebrow and replied.

**Minerva:** "But?"

**Mercurius:** "Apparently he has dumb luck, neither good nor bad…"

**Minerva:** "So his luck is rather sporadic?"

**Mercurius: ** "Apparently…"

Minerva and Mercurius continued to stare blankly at the coin in confusion. Marv was losing his patience as Chaos stepped out of the way for him to intimidate Jack. Marv got out a large Bastard's sword from the case held on its back. He chuckled and then said to Jack as he held it up to his neck.

**Marv:** " You'll tell us we're the staff is…Or we'll peel your organs out through your tongue…"

**Diana:** "Nice one."

**Marv:** "Been saving that one for the right occasion..."

Jack got on his knees with his arms shacked as he bowed down to Marv. He then cried out in his lound obnoxious voice.

**Jack:** "Please! I surrender, take whatever you want, just please, don't make me ugly, don't do me ugly!"

**Marv:** "What wait?"

Jack said with his eyes closed still begging for his pathetic life.

**Jack:** "If you're gonna hurt me, just not the face! It's my best feature!"

The whole room of freaks looked at the albino boy funny. They weren't really sure what to make of the boy groveling before their feet. Minerva then rolled her eyes at her confused brother. The girl then moved the sword away from the boy and got down at the same level as him. Then she said to the evil boy genius,

**Minerva:** "Boy…we only want to help you…"

Jack's face then turned to an odd face of all-encompassing refusal as he stood up profoundly.

**Jack:** "Heck, no, the last 'partner' I had destroyed my pad and humiliated me, so what could I Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius have to gain from you losers?"

Jack seemed to be standing tall and his sudden burst of confidence startled the misfits that were ask for the boys help. Marv and Chaos then blurted out into a massive laughing fit as they could not believe how absurd the boy sounded. Jack had enough ridicule for today as he then loosed his coat selves to reveal as small wrist watch. Then he screamed into the small device.

**Jack:** "JACK-BOTS! Attack!"

Then all of a sudden the inactive robots suddenly became alive. Laser guns came out of there robotic chests and then began to fire lasers from their chests. Smoke quickly filled the room as the Jack-bots shoot the two fools who dare made fun of the evil genius. Jack then began to cheer gleefully as Mercurius and the two girls watched with widened stares.

**Jack:** "That's what you get for making fun of Jack Spicer, your worst nightmare!"

**Marv:** "Nice, I didn't see that coming…"

**Chaos:** "Nice job Wraith…"

Jack's smile turned to a scared and nervous frown as he turned his head to see the two who he had assumed had died. Then he did his trademarked high pitched cowardly scream. Mercurius then smiled with Minerva by his said as he then said to her.

**Mercurius: **"See what I mean by Dumb Luck?"

Mercurius said as he put the coin into his pocket and then smiled childishly as he said to Jack Spicer.

**Mercurius:** "Now Mr. Spicer…we are not traitors…you will have a high state in life, if you do exactly as we command…"

* * *

Location: Skies over Europe

Dojo flew through the many clouds and the upper air. The dragon flied naturally as he would ungulate in a clear pattern or motion. On the back of the large scaly serpent sat the Xiaolin Monks toward the front and the new students spread out along the back. Raimundo smiled and laughed with his friends as they caught up with each other on the events that had happened at the temple. Rin held onto the dragon for dear life as he was sweating from a combination of motion sickness and lack of oxygen. The Japanese watched the German Anderson in front of him who seemed to be having no problem adjusting to the fact that there is a flying Dragon. Sitting cross-legged acting without a carry in the world as his blonde hair blew in the air. Anderson seemed to be a little more sober but that's only because he was in his own diluted world. For some reason he threw his voice to sound like Martin Short as he tried to a beverage from an imaginary waitress.

**Anderson:** "Sweetheart, I'll have a Martini, shacked not stirred."

Looks directly at reader.

**Anderson:** "Stirred…"

Meanwhile Lilith seemed to be meditating toward the back off the serpent. She was calm and had her eyes shut. The girl seemed to be deep into thought as Lilith quickly opened her eyes. Distracted by the fools right in front of her, laughing, with no care in the world, her eyes seemed to be hateful and cruel as well and somewhat lifeless. Lilith stared at the four Xiaolin Dragon's near the head of the dragon thinking to herself. 'If Chase Young wants me to manipulate these fools for immortally…fine…' The Dragon then took a deep dive across the Mediterranean Sea and quickly flew over the island of Silica. There lied several ruins of what appeared to be a temple. A dirty sign that reed upon it the Temple of Castor and Pollux. Landing the Xiaolin Dragons seemed to jump off the dragons back in unison and the new students seemed to have mixed landings. Lilith graceful jumped off the back, Rin slide off and fell to the dusty ground in pain. Anderson, he seemed to just walk off as if he was going down a flight of stairs. Dojo then reverted to his original size and began to scratch himself crazily. Then he said to the Xiaolin Dragons with a frog in his throat.

**Dojo:** "What is it?! What is it!?"

**Omi:** "What is it Dojo…you are um…ising about?"

Dojo grabbed Omi's circular head and pressed his face against his head and screamed into his face/

**Dojo:** "This Shen Gong Wu is really powerful Omi, just look at my tall!"

Shows the massive pink zits group his tall, as new students and Xiaolin Dragons gave Dojo an look of disgust and half of them almost wanted to vomit. Then for some reason got a severer shiver down his spine as he crossed his arms to try to warm himself. Kimiko and Raimundo walked a head of the group catching up with each other. Kimiko this time wore a black and red tank-top and had her hair cast into a ponytail. She wore blue jeans and white shoes. Clay and Raimundo wore their traditional street clothes, and the New Students wore there casual ware. As Omi wore the same plain old Xiaolin Uniform he was so used to. Rin timidly walked behind and Clay and Dojo. Omi was in front of Lilith who seemed to be starring off into space looking around the temple grounds. Anderson seemed to smile and watch the birds go by. The new students had severally mixed reactions as the dragon shrank down to its snake-like form. Rin was both amazed and disturbed by the fact that's a freakin dragon…that talked. Lilith didn't seem to pay the serpent much mind as she eyed two statues; one carried a metal spear that glared in the sunlight. Anderson…he just toasted an imaginary beer glass to the sun. Dojo then pointed toward the two statues and everyone turned their heads toward the statue. Dojo then pointed to the spear like staff one of them happened to be holding. They began to slowly walk toward the two brothering Statues. The scaly dragon said as he climbed up one of Clay's arms. Clay turned his large head to Dojo and asked.

**Clay:** "What's the Wu this time, Dojo?"

Dojo scratched his chin and squinted his eyes as he then shrugged and said shaking his long head.

**Dojo:** "How should I know?"

**Clay:** "We'll you had the scroll? Whatcha do with it?"

**Dojo:** "Oh yeah, just a second…"

The dragon then banged on the side of his head until a shrunken Shen Gong Wu scroll fall into his little hands. Clay then got out the Changing Chop Sticks, and then he calmly activated the Wu.

**Clay:** "Changing Chop Sticks."

Rin turned fascinated by the growing scroll his eyes widened and mouth agape as Clay then opened the Scroll, The others caught up to read up on the scroll. They huddled around the scroll and watched the animation slide. Dojo got out his reading glasses and began to scroll through the text. He whispered to himself as everyone backed away from the dragon. Then he ended up scratching his neck, with a confused look on his face.

**Dojo:** "Odd…"

**Omi:** "What is it Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "I don't remember Dashi having me hide the 'Staff of Chronos'."

**Kimiko:** "What does it do?"

The Dragons and new students returned there attention to the animation slide. They could see a dark figure holding a staff and the world changing around him. Then hordes of people bowing before him. Dojo then began to shiver as he swiftly slithered away yelling nonsense. He made his way into Rin's shirt that freaked out a screaming pretty quickly. He scratched all over his body acting like a fool as everyone seemed to laugh. Rin grabbed the snake like thing by its stubby neck with an angered face. Gasping for breath with a blue face Dojo said.

**Dojo:** "(gasps) I'm sor-(Gasps) sorry, Please (Gasp) let go!"

Rin let go of the dragon with steam leaving his face. Dojo slithered away trying to catch his breath as Dojo then said with that Dojo then began to shiver in Fear. Raimundo then asked the Dragon.

**Raimundo:** "What's wrong with you Dojo, why are you so out of whack, man?"

**Dojo:** "Horrible things are going to happen, the Staff of Chronos can manipulate reality!"

**Rin:** "Like Mine-craft or like a god?"

**Dojo:** "Either!"

**Hain:** "You gotta valid point there snake!"

The Xiaolin Dragons turned to see Hain about 100ft away from them with the Staff of Chronos in his grey sweaty hands. He smirked as Chase Young stood behind him smugly. Their attention or at least the Xiaolin Dragons attention all turned to the witch to the left of Hain. Wuya stood back behind the patched together man with a devilish smirk. They all got into a fighting stance. Omi with a begrudging and confused look on his face then said.

**Omi:** "Wuya?!"

**Wuya:** "In the flesh…Omi…"

The witch said with a funny twisted grin. Then as she brushed back her long red hair out of her eyes she then said to the monks.

**Wuya:** "Did you really think I would stay gone forever?"

Kimiko shrugged and raised her arms in the air.

**Kimiko:** "No, but another 1500 years would have been great, hag!"

Lilith did as well Rin cracked his knuckles a little with fear glinting in his eyes as Anderson broke a beer bottle against a rock. Then he smirked soberly as he then said with joy and foolhardiness.

**Anderson:** "It's time to kick ass, and chew bubble gum!"

Takes out a piece of gum from his pocket and begins to chew on it. Smiles and says.

**Anderson:** "And I have plenty of gum…huh, that's a first…"

The Heylin Witch brushed her hair back again and turned to the prince of darkness who had his back turned and his arms crossed. She then directed a question to Chase.

**Wuya:** "Now who are these…Hain, tell me what a word that combines wretched and morons?"

**Hain:** "Sad to know not a word exists…"

**Wuya:** "Chase...who are the extra's?"

Chase sighed uninterested as she answered the witch's question.

**Chase:** "Do I look like I care?"

**Hain:** "You should because there are 7…seven deadly sins…seven obnoxious children…"

Lilith from a far eyes the patched together man frustratingly. Hain corrected himself.

**Hain:** "Possibly the mark of the beast…6 annoying children."

Then from out of know where, Jack Spicer appeared with a small army of about 300 of his priced Jack-bots. He came in from the air on his personal helipad bringer his foolish confidence.

**Jack: **"You all might as well surrender; your worst nightmare is here! Jack-Bots attack!"

Several of the hovering Jack-bots began to circle the two groups of Heylin and Xiaolin. They both spilt of into their separate sides. Wuya smiled reminded of the past.

**Wuya:** "Well, it's good to know that some things never change…"

The Witch said as she blasted a small group of Jack-Bots with her green energy blasts. Hain tossed the staff to Chase who caught the staff with his eyes closed, and behind his back. Then Hain jumped into battle with his carefree attitude in place. On the Xiaolin side, Raimundo carried the sword of the storm tied to his back with black rope. His sight's shifted onto a large group of Jack-bots.

**Raimundo:** "Wudia Star Wind!"

A large gust of wind was then created that destroyed at least 20 of Jack Spicer's priced Jack-Bots.

**Kimiko:** "Wudia Mars Fire!"

A large fireball then formed in the palm of Kimiko's hand that she threw with ease.

**Omi:** "Wudia Neptune Water!"

A large jet of water then formed and drowned some of the hovering robots then quickly tore them apart. Clay tossed Rin the Kuzusu Atom and Anderson the Eye of Dashi. They both questioned the relics.

**Anderson and Rin:**"What's this?"

They both said holding out there Shen Gong Wu to Clay. He responded quickly as he dashed into a group of lined up Jack-bots.

**Clay:** "Those are the Shen Gong Wu! The Kuzusu Atom and Eye of Dashi, you activate them by saying their names!"

The two boys seemed to just shrug and enter the battle. They fired off there Shen Gong Wu with amazed reactions. Rin was overjoyed as he blast random enemies left and right. Anderson just shot the eye all over the place hitting everything in sight. Lilith was surrounded by a horde of Jack-bots. They all charged her position then she jumped up into the air as all the robots exploded after all violently slamming into one another. Jack watched with a nervous feeling, he was hoping that this effort wouldn't be for nothing as he watched his legion get slaughtered left and right. Meanwhile the prince of darkness had paid little mind to the battle. Instead he admired the staff and its interesting attention to detail as he jerked his head up when he heard an childish voice.

**Mercurius:** "Hi there, I believe you have something that belongs to us…"

Chase looked to see the odd group that would have been very confusing to look at, with a first glance anyway. Seeing them his face became annoyed.

**Chase:** "Don't we have enough children here? Leave my presence."

Marv pulled out one of his sword as Minerva readied a dagger; Diana was preparing to shoot an arrow at Chase. Chaos, he stood on one leg and got into a Kung-Fu like stance. Mercurius then stretched his arms out and said humbly.

**Mercurius:** "Look…Mr. Chase Young…we want that staff, so we can put the world at peace again."

**Chase:** "I won't question how you know my name; this is at least the fifth time this week where someone I never met knows my alias."

**Mercurius:** "We also know your good half…"

**Chase:** "Is that supposed to make me fell unpleasant?"

**Mercurius:** "No…this is…DIANA!"

Diana then shot the staff out of Chase's hands and into the battlefield. Chase then jumped into the battle to go after it, Mercurius sprinted after him as his followers watched with glee and hopeful faces. Raimundo after punching and tearing apart a Jack-bot with his bare hands saw the staff stab the ground stay there. Raimundo took the opportunity and dashed after the Wu. Raimundo, Chase and Mercurius all grabbed the staff Shen Gong Wu with anger in each other's eyes. Raimundo then with a look of determination on his face then said to the two. Everyone turned to see the group huddled around the glowing spear. Hain's eyes grew wide as he noticed a disturbance he felt weak, he turned to Lilith and she had also noticed it. The patched Man's fears continued as Hain saw the large group of misfits next to the tall statues. He seemed shocked and surprised, but then returned his attention to the Xiaolin Dragons.

**Raimundo:** "Hey Chase…long time…"

**Chase:** "Indeed traitor…"

**Mercurius: **"Apparently nobody cares about the new guy…"

**Raimundo:** "Do I know you…?"

**Mercurius: **"Nope, the names Mercurius…"

**Raimundo:** "Alright, challenge you two to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!"

**Chase:** "I wager my Devil's Persuader against your Sword of the Storm…"

The two hateful enemies look toward the childish man smiled as he waved his free hand up and then said with a smile on his smooth face.

**Mercurius:** "Hey, sorry to interrupt but...I got nothing to wager…"

Then he turned his head to the dragon cowering behind under the cowboy's hat. Mercurius then called out with joy on his face.

**Mercurius:** "Hey, Gecko!"

Dojo lifted Clay's hat with rage he pointed at Mercurius with one of his sharped claws and then said.

**Dojo:** "Are you kidding me, I'm not a-

**Mercurius:** "Yeah, yeah, tell me, I'm I allowed to wager something else of value?"

Dojo quickly put on his reading glasses and took out the 'modern day idiot's guide to the Shen Gong Wu', by Dojo. With his stubby short little hands the dragons quickly filled through the pages of the small book until he eventually came across rule #321. The Dragon read it aloud.

**Dojo:** "If someone does not have a Shen Gong Wu present, they have the option to use another mystical object, anything applies…as long as it's mystical…huh, should have thought the rules through a little better."

Dojo stopped as the Xiaolin Dragons eyes grew huge as well as the new students. Wuya chuckled a little to herself about this rule. Hain seemed to be felling odd. He looked odd almost as if there was something terribly wrong in his eyes. Glancing down at his hands, Hain saw that there were no longer any stitches on them. In fact they almost looked normal. His Gray skin tone was fading as well. Not saying a word he put his hands into his wool pockets as he tried to act surprised. Jack and his new misfit friends seemed unfazed by the news. Excluding Jack of course who was just as shocked about this rule as the Xiaolin Dragons. Mercurius then lifted one of his legs and proudly said.

**Mercurius:** "I wager, my boots…"

**Raimundo:** "Fine!"

**Chase:** "Wretched Fool…I will fight with Shen Gong Wu…"

**Mercurius:** "Now it's really not nice to call people names Chase Young…"

**Raimundo:** "Just name the game!"

Then he looked toward the large statues that held the staff to begin with of in the distance. Mercurius seemed to smirk as he had the perfect competition in mind.

**Mercurius:** "The First to race to that Statue of Cast and Pull wins the staff…"

Mercurius said pointing toward the large rocky peak. All three let go of the staff and then Raimundo and Mercurius then said with high hopes, Chase just put on his normal determined look not saying a word.

**Raimundo and Mercurius:** "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

With those words the scenery changed even more, a large wall raised from out of the earth about as big as the wall of China but not nearly as long. It extended for about a few miles. The world had gotten dark and the Temple of Castor and Pollux seemed to of rebuilt itself to the original glory. There were three stands made out of black stone brick that each held the respected teams. On the far left was the Xiaolin Team all in there apprentice uniforms off course. Excluding the new guys of course. Then you had the Heylin side toward the center Wuya and Hain seemed to be pretty on edge for some reason. Afterwards on the far left you had the misfits, the freaks in odd armor cheering for Mercurius and of course Jack Spicer. Chaos and Marv seemed to be wearing business suits for some reason with head phones. Almost like they were sports announcers for a game of Football. As soon as all was set for the Showdown all of them called out at the same time.

**Raimundo, Chase and Mercurius:** "Gong Yi Tempi!"

Raimundo and Chase then sped off as Mercurius just stood there with his teeth in his mouth. The Brazilian and the Heylin Emperor where neck and neck as the dashed close to each other, the two then got out there swords and where ready for the rematch. Raimundo activated the sword of the storm as he slashed a large gust of wind at the prince of darkness. Chase leapt over the harsh breeze with ease as he then fell to the earth gracefully. The two continued to attack and slash at each other as Mercurius just stood at the starting line as if nothing important was happening. As the others were curious about the whole fight and what the outcome would be.

**Clay: **"C'mon Raimundo, partner, you can beat that over grown lizard…"

**Kimiko:** "Go Raimundo!"

**Omi:** "Raimundo, you can defeat Chase Young, just don't do anything like the previous showdown!"

Kimiko then slapped Omi in the back of his basketball head with anger in her pale face. Omi then fell silent as he continued to watch the Showdown. The new students didn't really know how to handle the situation they really just looked around at everything with awe and amazement. Rin with a confused look on his face said to Anderson.

**Rin:** "Um….Am I supposed just except that all this is happening!?"

**Anderson:** "Rin…I'm not drunk and I'm taking all of this in…just go with the flow, Man…"

Lilith rolled her eyes in frustration as she leaned against the stone deck. She then thought to herself with an angered look. 'Fools…all of them, they can't even comprehend how important this showdown is…and that staff…' Meanwhile Wuya smiled and laughed as Chase and Raimundo continued to take each other apart. Then she looked down toward Mercurius who was just starring off into space. She grew a frustrated look as the witch said to herself.

**Wuya:** "What's this fool's game…"

Hain wasn't paying Wuya much mind, his entire body was changing, even his clothes. To a much better time in his life…the skin was returning to a normal state again and his eyes seemed to be a clear crystal blue now. His clothes were changing as well, his brown hood was becoming a red and black jacket without a hood, and his brown pants where now changing into skinny jeans. Also two black dress shoes were beginning to materialize on his feet. The material felt odd probably because Hain was so used to the bare earth. Hain glanced over to Lilith, the whore seemed to not of noticed her clothes where becoming more green. Her transformation seemed to take more time than Hain's. Wuya hadn't noticed and was paying her full attention to the showdown. He didn't care as Hain quickly thought to himself 'This is not good, THIS IS NOT GOOD…IF CHASE AND THE DRAGON OF THE MEDERATE WIND GUST, LOSE TO SPEEDY GONZALES, THEN WE ARE ALL SCREW, GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER!' The Misfits seemed to be waiting calmly and patiently, well the girls anyway. Jack watched annoyed at Mercurius who now seemed to be kicking tiny stones out of his way. Jack clenched the railing with his teeth crushed together.

**Jack:** "What are you waiting for!? Go! What do you want to lose the showdown!?"

Diana then calmed Jack down as her and Minerva gave off faint smiles.

**Diana:** "Calm, yourself boy…Mercurius knows what he's doing…"

As Marv and Chaos continued their normal just strange acts that only to young brothers could conceive as funny. They had their arms crossed on a table with two boom microphones and two large headphones that covered their ears. Both of them talked in British Accents for some odd reason.

**Marv: ** "Well this is just smashing isn't, I mean look at those two bastards go…"

**Chaos:** "Truly bloody impressive, not since the great Olympics of 754' have I seen such brutal terror. "

The two continued to announce over the match as Chase and Raimundo where still neck and neck. They were so close to the staff held by the two towering models. Mercurius still at the starting line got into a crouching position with two arms in front of him. He carried his childish smirk as the Mercurius's boots then glowed there golden color. Then faster than anyone could react, he was off, the young man ran about a mile in ten seconds flat. Leaving the audience of very spilt groups wide eyed and the allies of Mercurius very cheerful. Marv looked at Chaos with joy and said to him.

**Marv:** "Chaos! Play'em off!"

**Chaos:** "Sure thing…"

Chaos responded as there announcing desk shifted into a piano as Jack watched with his mouth agape. Then Chaos cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms out. Then he began to play a funny tap dancing song. As Mercurius continued to run and seemed to be leaving a golden path in his wake that almost glowed like a magnificent flame. Chase and Raimundo hadn't noticed him, they were still trying to duke each other out. But Mercurius eventually ran right past them and stopped right in front of their faces. Both of them stopped as Mercurius moved his coin around his fingers. He stared goofily and Chase and said while he began tapped his feet together.

**Mercurius:** "This is a hymn, a hymn for two traitors I know."

Mercurius sang smiling casually and flicks his shiny coin. As he then did the continued to do kind of a tap dance routine.

**Mercurius:** "The first is of a freak that killed his own kin, never, never learn. Never, never ever change. Chase Young, the fool who killed his own blood; Chase Young, the idiot amongst the mortals and us. Forever ever, ever cursed, forever ever, ever doomed. Consumed by vengeance to his last breath, The Warrior lights the way to a dusty death!"

He said mockingly to an enraged Chase who throw his sword to the ground and preceded to charge upon the annoying man's position.

**Chase:** "You will regret those words fool!"

**Mercurius:** "Oh…you're gonna kill me? The freak is on a fool's errand it appears to be?"

Mercurius's boots then glow that bright color again and the tempo began to speed up as Chaos played it faster. Chase did several flips and kicks as he attempted to hit Mercurius. The childish man swiftly dodged Mercurius's attacks. Then Chase managed to grip Mercurius by his smooth face, and toss him against the brick ground. A large hole was then formed. Chase smiled smugly assuming that Mercurius had been wiped from the face of the earth. Then the emperor of darkness was kicked into the pit of darkness, as Chase looked up to see a waving Mercurius. Chase hadn't screamed though, he more just made a pissed off face. Wasting no time and not turning back Raimundo started running again toward the Shen Gong Wu as the Brazilian ran he saw Mercurius, with his childish grin. He leaned up against the wall still fiddling with his coin. Then he began to do the back-wards Charleston.

**Mercurius:** "Next we have the fool and weakling, whom never ever learned, never ever changed! Raimundo the leader who tried for redemption, the fool amongst his own friends, never ever learn, The Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind will die a slow death!"

Raimundo face was steaming with anger as well as annoyance and he was seeing red. He gripped his Sword of the Storm. Then he screamed to Mercurius.

**Raimundo:** "I'll show you who's weak! Sword of the Storm!"

Raimundo then unleashed a large gust of wind that swept away most of the surrounding bricks Mercurius seemed to have been blown away. Then swear began to form as Rai forced his head but not his body back to see the man making a buffoon out of him.

**Mercurius:** "Never, ever learn, never, ever change!"

Then Mercurius's boots lit up and quickly Mercurius tripped Raimundo. The leader hit the ground hard as he shifted some of the brick stone tiles on impact. Raimundo made a painstaking attempt to get up. But then Mercurius began to kick at Raimundo while down. Mercurius seemed to of made a thousand kicks with a few seconds. Raimundo put them all to a stop when he grabbed Mercurius by the foot with all of his might. With that Mercurius put on an enraged sadistic grin. With that the childish man stepped on Raimundo's stomach with his free leg. Then he used him as almost a base for him to jump off of. Raimundo gaged in pain as Mercurius leapt into the air and did an impressive flip. Landing on the ground and strike out the blood stains from his boots. Then Mercurius begins to bow as he looks directly at the reader, also to the crowd of people that aren't there and never have been.

**Mercurius:** "Thank you, Thank you, I do kick ass."

After his fourth wall joke, Mercurius was grabbed by and armored glove from under the stone bricks. Not stunned Mercurius began to flip his coin as Chase Young pulled himself up and up to the level of the childish man. They both seemed to be pissed but Mercurius had a much better time not showing his resentment and hatred toward the Heylin Emperor.

**Mercurius:** "Took ya long enough…Freak…"

Chase then lost it his eyes glinted with that disturbing reptilian gaze and he side kicked Mercurius who fell back a few steps. Then he ran up toward him and did a succession of punches mostly to that bastard's childish face. Mercurius was disoriented his face somewhat bloody as he fell back and attempted to crawl away pathetically. Chase reached for his sword in his side case. His face smirking devilishly as the true freak groveled at his feet. The Prince of Darkness stretched out his sword and readied one final blow through the spine and out the chest. As he was about to kill the man, a voice in the back of Chase's head was telling him something, in a voice know louder than a whisper but clear as day. That voice egged and almost commanded Chase to kill that man…then to kill the Xiaolin Dragons. But Chase brushed that voice off as he was about ready to go in for the final strike. Mercurius then quickly sprung himself up as Chase struck down and stabbed him in the back of his knee, just about his boot. Everyone turned there gaze to Mercurius and Chase, as the Prince quickly pulled his sword out of the man's leg. As the voice inside Chase's head praised him for his stabbing the opponent and commanding him to do it again. Meanwhile Hain was smirking to himself as he then raised his mouth was no longer sown together. The odd bunch including Jack where left speech less and a little appalled for some reason, even Chaos stopped playing his up tempo beat. The Xiaolin Dragons where also left speechless, meanwhile Raimundo stood back up and began to make a break for the Shen Gong Wu. He caught up to where Chase and Mercurius where and Mercurius quickly dashed away as Chase was about to slice his skinny leg off. His leg was broken; Chase had sliced open his hamstring, and shattered his knee cap. But Mercurius persevered through his pain. He stood neck to the statues of Castor and Pollux that both held the staff in there large stone carved hands. Mercurius put his hand up against of the statues and tried to catch his breath and stop for his injuries. The comrades of Mercurius cheered him on screaming for him to reach for the staff.

**Diana:** "Come on brother! Do it!"

**Minevra:** "Get it, brother! It's within your grasp!"

**Marv:** "Do it Merc, and I'll stop callin' ya Merc!"

**Chaos:** "I have no say on the matter…"

**Jack:** "Lose…and we are no longer partners in evil…no pressure or anything!"

The Wudia warriors then yelled from across the long track for their Shoku leader to get the Wu.

**Omi:** "Raimundo! Reach for the Shen Gong Wu!"

**Kimiko:** "C'mon Raimundo!"

**Clay:** "Partner if you can do this, you're the leader for a reason!"

**Dojo:** "Knock'em dead pal!"

**Rin:** "Go L-leader…"

**Anderson:** "Let's watch'em lose and the leader win!"

**Lilith:** "Go Raimundo…"

Then the Heylin side began to cheer for the victory of Chase Young.

**Wuya:** "C'MON, C'MON, GET THE WU CHASE!"

**Hain: **"Yeah…what she said…"

Chase and Raimundo dashed up to the staff as Mercurius tried to regain his ability to balance himself and put some weight on his leg. Slowly but swiftly Mercurius walked over to the staff with agony in his childish face. Like a child it almost seemed as if he was about to tear up because of the severe pain. Chase then with his reptile eyes leapt up to attempt to reach to staff first and knock Mercurius out simultaneously. Raimundo just pressed on harder and tried to make one final sprint to the Shen Gong Wu. Mercurius had fear and frustration in his eyes. A memory jogged into his brain as he was in terror's grip.

* * *

_Location: ?_

**_?:_**_ "My son, this is our land, all of our world…"_

**_Mercurius:_**_ "Wow…" _

_A much younger rendition of Mercurius said, he looked about the same really, on he was much short, he wore the same style of clothes thought, and had a lot of the same stuff he would carry with him for example his boots and his crown. A tall man who was kept in the glare of a might sun over a large mountain they stood upon. _

**_?:_**_ "Now this land will one day be yours and your siblings…"_

**_Mercurius:_**_ "Can we share our land father unlike your father and his father before he…?"_

**_?:_**_ "Yes…just promise me…you all will be equal and kill all who oppose us…"_

**_Mercurius:_**_ "Yes, father, I will do anything to help Greece…"_

* * *

Mercurius returned to reality and watched as Chase was in a fighting stance and about ready to jump Mercurius. The left boot of Mercurius lit up and he did a roadhouse kick that flung Chase to about 10 ft. away from the staff. Chase's rage was still with him, he was out of control. All of a sudden Raimundo came rushing in and was about to grab the staff but with one final uttered by Chase, the Brazilian stopped dead in his tracks.

**Chase:** "Kill him fool! For once in your pathetic existence don't fail! Don't fail this…like you failed your friends…"

Raimundo's anger finally peaked. Then all of the wind fell silent. Almost as if it never existed as wind gusts begin to swirl toward him and join around his fists. His fists then became like small hurricanes. Then he turned to face Chase Young. A small burst of wind sent him flying toward Chase he then began to beat the crap out of the bastard prince as he screamed into his face. Screaming like a deranged lunatic.

**Raimundo:** "I…AM…SO…SICK AND TIRED OF YOU, YOU LONG HAIRED PYSCHOPATH!"

In all the anger and confusion Mercurius grabbed the staff, but the Showdown wouldn't end. Paying full attention to the staff, Mercurius smirked. He had won the Shen Gong Wu. Then he stabbed it into the stone foundation. The dear Mother Earth began to rupture and shake as. Mercurius then started his process of world piece. Dojo had enough, he quickly enlarged himself and quickly called for the Xiaolin Dragons to climb onto his back.

**Dojo: **"Hurry! Hurry! The world! She's gonna blow!"

Without much thought some of the Xiaolin Dragons and one of the students got aboard the Dojo Express. Not regarding the ones left behind, the dragon flew off. Hain with a nervous look on his newly reformed face, then said with so much cowardness.

**Hain:** "Goodbye earth! Sorry about 1939 and all! See ya in Hell!"

Wuya turned to probably somehow blame Hain for this but his was gone. Vanished. Meanwhile, Jack tried to stay on his feet as a large earthquake came into effect. As he then screeched to the world.

**Jack:** "Oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Then a large burst of green energy bursted out that engulfed the entire world as Mercurius said with one final breathe.

**Mercurius:** "Father! Mother! Brothers! Sisters! The world is ours again!"

* * *

So...what do you think? I really spent a long time on this, parts may seem a little rushed but I hope you enjoy it. Now, guys I took off the Message to Reader things, because I thought they were drawing attention away from the actual story. Please Review, give me something more to work off of, your opinion matters, I'm open to all ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

THE EMPEROR

Chapter 15: The Trail of Chase Young

One Week Later…

Location: Unknown

Chase Young lie in a cold lifeless waste land, his body confined to a large tree stump with large chains. He seemed deceased, but the Emperor of Darkness wasn't, he lay limp. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the dark pits and such all around him. Slowly he got up and breaks the chains Chase in an instance without much movement. Falling down and grabbing his head, Chase felt as if he had amnesia. Then he also felt a strange force of confidence and seemed to no longer keep with his emotional baggage. He was struggling to remember how he had gotten himself into this predicament. He didn't have much time to rethink the past as he then heard the sounds of a war horse. The clanking f it's hooves against the dark rocky ground. Reopening his eyes, Chase looked to see a soldier on a horse. This soldier appeared to be carrying a large mallet or hammer made out of wood. As the horse drew past Chase Young, the soldier swung his mighty hammer as Chase, attempting to kill him. Skillfully and gracefully, Chase leapt out of the way with little difficulty. The Emperor of Darkness stared angrily at the horseman as the horse began to slow down. The horseman then got off, with his mallet over his shoulders. Chase then did not falter, nor was the Heylin prince shocked; he stared at the man and said to him with a calm voice.

**Chase:** "So general…If you expect my shock then you are mistaken…"

Chase said to his former superior, the General of Liang, General Xiao. Xiao know had rugged hair all across his head and his shaggy beard. There where now at least ten swords forced into his back. He had glowing red wounds with no blood dripping out. He wore armor similar to Chase but more rusted, and like Chase, Xiao wore a helmet that was a trademark of the time. Xiao and Chase stood about ten feet away from one another. Then for some reason his former ally started to chuckle, then the chuckle turned into a laugh.

**Xiao:** "Chase…I forgive you…we all do…come closer, see what I mean…"

Chase had a sneaking suppression that something was off as he slowly forced himself forward. There he saw more people from his past. They all appeared in a shadowy shade like form. They were all those who would have said that they love him…Xiao then said to Chase almost like that of a good friend.

**Xiao:** "Come Chase…Rest…you deserve it after all the long years."

Then without any warning Chase gripped his iron sword and charged at Xiao quickly then sliced him into two. His upper half fell to the ground but somehow still seemed to be alive as it called out to Chase in agony as it appeared to be chocking on its own blood.

**Xiao:** "CH-CHAS-E-E!? WH-HY?!"

**Chase:** "I can sense your deception."

The corpse of Xiao then melted away into a pool of blood. Then the very shallow water hole began to glow a unique color. Chase watch unemotionally as three large beasts emerged from the pool. They seemed to be woman like in some ways but they were too hideous to be any kind of woman. With snakes for hair, dog's heads, coal black bodies, bat's wings, and blood-shot eyes. Behind that one two more came along. Chase hadn't seemed to care for their terrifying appearance. He only seemed to smirk eagerly, the old Chase was back, no longer held back by any emotion it seemed. The question why had not hit him yet but he didn't care. His reptile eyes flickered as the three beasts in front of him continued to snarl at the prince of darkness. Taunting Chase almost to attack them and even kill them.

**Chase:** "You may call yourself monsters, but you have no idea what a true monster is…"

Almost by the command of his voice, Chase's full body armor seemed to shatter off and the beast inside of him reawakened. The three freaks in front of Chase continued to taunt him, as if they were asking for death. Chase then pounced onto one of them and began to brutally claw out its organs. Then he went for the one on the right. He brutally bit at her neck and shoulder area. Clapping down and killing it with his jaw power. Turning to the third one, Chase looked at it with wide snake eyes. He morphed back into his original form. Chase saw in front of him, a spitting image of his wife, only she was dressed in a robe similar with similar designs to his armor. His confidence was lost and his emotions retook him. A neutral voice in the back of his head kept telling him that the woman standing before him was not his wife.

**Kunimi:** "My beloved…please, return to me…"

**Chase:** "What trickery is this?"

**Kunimi: **"No trickery…just love…embrace me…"

The prince of darkness watched as the girl ran up and hugged him as she pressed her face against his cold armor. Chase hugged her back; the two shared an intimate moment as Chase flinched, still thinking the moment was too good to be true.

Then when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in a cell chamber. A filthy mess of a room made with stone bricks. The Prince had realized that he had been sleeping on a stone tablet and that thankfully, his who encounter with Xiao and Kunimi had been a dream.

His cell door then opened and two men were there, one had a large set of wooden handcuffs and the other one, and seemed to a very poor man. He wore white, brown mud stained robes and wooden sandals. The other man looked much more civilized. This man wore a golden and yellow business suit with a blue tie and blue jeans. He also had on a Civic Crown made from silver leaves that sat on his curly brown hair. His eyes where dark brown, face was smooth but he had a large scratch below one of his eyes. The skin of this civilized man almost glow a like light bouncing of a mirror. Finally he had a small name tag on that said in bright red flashing letters. 'Helios Apollo of the Chariot News Network.' Clapping his smooth hands together, the man said to Chase.

**Helios:** "Right…now Chase, you've been out for a week, and it's not been going well for your case…but I think we can possibly sweet talk the judge to possibly give you a free pass to the meadows…"

**Chase:** "What do you speak of?"

**Helios:** "Oh, (Smiles) Oh, this is rich, you don't remember? Do you?"

The news anchor asked as the guard hadn't even considered putting the cuffs on Chase. Chase's gaze put both the con-man and jailer off guard.

**Chase:** "Tell me, if I must know?"

**Helios:** "Your being tried…"

**Chase:** "Curious…what am I being tried for?"

**Helios:** "Oh…you'll see."

Helios watched the jailer walk back awhile as the news anchor nodded in response. Helios then turned away as he motioned for Chase to walk with him. Chase followed emotionally, not caring at all what would happen to him. Just wanting to see what happened, and why he was acting this way. Looking around Chase turned his head slowly from left to right, to see the tortured in their cells. The hallways where very narrow and claustrophobic. Eventually, Chase and his attorney made it to a larger courtroom like setting. On side of the jury were the some of the freaks that had routed for that fool Mercurius during that showdown and few more odd additions. All of them wore what looked like expensive armor or beautiful robes. They all angrily eyed the prince of darkness. Seeing the Chase looked to the judge, his eyes widened; it was one of those wretched dogs he had seen in his dream. Turning his head to the prosecutor, Chase saw another one those freaks. Looking at the clerk of the court he saw one again one of the freakish depraved dogs. Then looking toward the left he saw the chief reporter, it was his attorney…odd. Chase looked to his left with his same emotionless face to see the news anchor waving to his clone. Then he whispered to Chase in a hushed whisper.

**Helios:** "Now that good lookin' bastard is me…Cloned him…tell ya about later."

The judge then banged her mallet on for silence as the beast stared at Chase with coldness. Chase sat down in a wooden chair as his attorney prepared his case files. Putting both of his legs on to the table crossed, and gave off a feeling of smugness as he closed his eyes, trying to relax himself, smirking when he heard the judge call out his name with a loud thunderous voice.

**Alecto:** "Chase Young, for the deaths of Thousands, the enslaving of brave and honorable warriors and finally, the betrayal of kin you have bee-

**Chase:** "Do you mind keeping it down…I require rest wretched woman…"

Chase rudely interrupted as he smiled his smug face. The beast then jumped down from the tall marble stand and stood right next to Chase Young. Snapping her sharp finger nails a black fame engulfed her as a clothed woman stood before the prince of darkness. This woman wore dangling black robes that revealed way to much skin. On top of her small head was unusual shaped helmet like a cone that bundled up all of her dark flowing hair. Her eyes were a wrathful Charcoal black. Her skin was cold looking and white as well as smooth looking and her body was beautiful.

**Alecto:** "Well, it looks like I need to teach this brut some manners!"

The Female attempted to hit Chase were he sat as a ball of darkened energy formed in her hand. Faster anyone could think, she threw the energy sphere at Chase, gracefully, the prince of darkness dodged the sphere. He then stood proudly on the judge's stand. Glaring at the woman Chase's eyes flickered to a reptile gaze; he was annoyed by the woman's presence, and annoyed about this so called trail. Then Chase was restrained as large metal chains came out of nowhere and started restraining the emperor. Chase was then kicked down by a large club foot. He fell to the ground, landing on both of his legs, as more chains came to restrain him. Laughter erupted throughout the court; Chase wasn't who it was directed at, the woeful dog woman or him. All of the laughter and talking stopped when two simultaneous voices where booming in the high ceiled courtroom as the sound of a hammer against a desk stopped the silence. Looking back Chase saw a peculiar man; he had two faces…yeah two faces, both starring off into completely different directions. He had a small name tag on a suit similar to his attorney that read Janus. Other than that he looked pretty bland. Typical business type, the suit, the pants the shoes, his only unique thing was he seemed to be flicking to silver coins at the same time. The one coin on the left read past scratched into an old Greek Silver Dollar, and the other one read future on a newer looking gold coin. He hair was dark brown and his two faces seemed to speak at the same time in some weird way. One of his faces had blue eyes and the other had green eyes. He was pointing toward the woman that stood next to Chase's attorney.

**Janus:** "Do any of you not know the seriousness of this situation My Dear Alecto!"

Alecto put her head down in depression as Janus continued to hammer on as two clones of Helios began to wrap more chains around Chase, restraining him.

**Janus:** "Look at you, your beauty is lost! All because you let your anger get the best of you! You can't even make it through one trail with flipping out…! Now come here…I will aid you in judging this freak known as Chase Young!"

Chase was then brought back to the original Helios's side. Helios whispered to Chase.

**Helios:** "He has always been cruel to his wife in court…but she's cruel to him when they go to Athens so I guess it evens out…"

Alecto then leapt up to the tall judge stand and took over the rest of the trail. Pointing a sharpened nail to Helios she asked him.

**Alecto:** "Helios! What is your defense for this man?!"

Helios stood up with a goofy and distracted smile also he didn't look like he was taking this anymore seriously as Chase was. Walking below the stand and smiling Helios said.

**Helios:** "My defense? Send him to the Asphodel Meadows, C'mon, we've had worse than him!"

Looks toward the jury and spots Diana, who pretty much looked exactly the same. Walking over and pointing toward him with his confidence literally shining out of him.

**Helios: **"Diana! Remember when Leto was being raped and we saved her from Tityos.."

Diana nodded her head and remembering the event. The Helios turned his head back to Alecto above.

**Helios:** "A soul like Tityos deserves Tartarus, Cyrus, Ixion, and the Judges, they deserve the pit!"

**Alecto:** "What is your point?"

**Helios:** "Why should Alex the Great and the Ajax twins get a free pass to heaven?"

Motions to Chase, who had no idea what these so called judges where thinking about. Chase thought of it as something stupid and idiotic he was sure.

**Helios:** "But this poor soul burn in the Tartarus pits? I think not…sure he killed thousands and probably will even more if we let him stay here, but you need to understand his circumstances…that is all."

Helios then walked back with that final saying, he sat down very smugly as Chase look angrily toward him. The Anchorman got what Chase was trying to convey but Chase said with rage.

**Chase:** "Make them unhand me you mongrel…"

**Helios:** "Sorry…you sowed away your strings client, when you hired me…"

**Chase:** "I don't even remember meeting such a fool…"

**Helios:** "You hired me when I reed your crime to the world on the 12:00 news.

Helios said shrugging his arms in the air. Chase turned his head to the As the other dog like woman, then morphed into a normal human being. This one more a woman's business suit and jeans, she carried a clipboard with a pen. Her eyes were yellow and black emulating a large amount of light. Here face had an funny laughable smirk on it. She looked pretty normal, almost like a normal person…be shocked. Finally she a name tag on that read "Hi my name is Tisiphone" in bright red lettering. Then she began to pace the room as she then said to Alecto.

**Tisiphone:** "Let me start with his most recent offense to the world…the death of Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa…"

* * *

To readers, with that last line, you know some heavy stuff is gonna go down in the next Chapter...It might come out a little quicker if you review...possibly follow...Yeah I don't wanta spoil anything but if you don't want see that just don't do anything...


	16. Chapter 16

Really Guys? Really? I've written over 50,000 words, tried to build suspense so that when I finally get to the pay off you all will be blow away. But, if your not gonna comment or review then I see no need to carry on. Ya know it's a shame because I guess you don't wanta see Chase brutally kill Raimundo and then come back to life later on for another epic confrontation. Your loss...I've been writing this since September and I've only gotten two reviews(Ps. Thank you Anonymous Fan and random guest. Guest, that's what I'm going for) Look please I am begging you on my hands and knees review, please review or lease I might have to pull the plug.


End file.
